Brandende Pijn
by GoldenNoukie
Summary: Wat begon als Oneshot, is uitgewerkt tot een heus verhaal. Het verhaal is gebasseerd op Twilight - wat compleet behoort tot Stephenie Meyer. Dit speelt zich af in het begin van Twilight. Niet erna.
1. 1 brandende pijn

**Brandende pijn**

Brandende pijn, zo erg, zo heftig.

'Mijn nek!' gilde ik. Ik beefde over mijn hele lichaam. Twee sterke handen grepen mijn bovenarmen en drukten me hardhandig tegen het matras. De pijn bleef. Het leek zelfs steeds erger te worden. Ik stribbelde tegen en gilde weer. De greep werd strakker en bleef me tegen het matras duwen. Maar dat was niet wat ik wilde. De pijn, het moest ophouden, het was niet te verdragen. Tegenwerkend duwde ik mijn borstkas van het matras omhoog en probeerde zo te ontkomen aan de twee sterke handen die nog altijd mijn bovenarmen omklemden en er flink wat druk op uit oefenden. Ik voelde een derde, en vierde hand die mijn borstkas naar beneden drukten, heel voorzichtig. Ik liet het gebeuren, al veerde mijn borstkas – ritmisch – nog ver omhoog door mijn jachtige ademhaling. Mijn nek was inmiddels niet meer het enige dat pijn deed. Alles brandde, alles. Het puntje van mijn neus, mijn kleine teen – beide kleine tenen – het maakte me wanhopig. Ik ging dood, bedacht ik, al deed denken ook pijn. Ik huilde tranen die voelden als vuur en een heet, pijnlijk pad naar mijn slapen brandden. Ze leken dwars door mijn schedel heen te branden en ik gilde opnieuw. 'Laat het stoppen,' hijgde ik, doodmoe van al het gevoel door mijn lichaam. 'Stop het asjeblieft.'

Verkoeling, nieuwe energie in de vorm van een lage, mompelende stem drong in me. 'Ik ben hier.' Het was onduidelijk en toch voelde ik me er beter door. Of het door de woorden of het geluid dat ze vormden kwam wist ik niet, maar ik vergat de pijn. Ik luisterde naar de gemompelde, lieve woordjes en het langzamer worden van mijn gehijg.

'Goed zo, rustig aan maar,' klonk de onduidelijke stem weer, maar ik had er geen moeite mee de woorden te verstaan. Alle geluiden om me heen waren weggestorven en mijn hoofd werd enkel gevuld door het geluid van mijn ademhaling en af en toe wat zachte, lage woordjes. Mijn hoofd voelde zwaar en ik was me opeens bewust van het heerlijk zachte kussen dat mijn hoofd ondersteunde. Langzaam nestelde ik me er dieper in en snoof er zachtjes aan. Met een diepe zucht sloot ik mijn ogen en zonk in slaap terwijl er nog wat onduidelijke woordjes klonken.


	2. 2 nieuwe ik

**Nieuwe ik**

Fronsend keek ik naar het meisje dat tegen over me stond. Haar huid was bleek op zo'n manier dat het ongezond leek, maar het was zo egaal dat ik mijn ogen er niet vanaf kon houden. Schichtig schoten ze heen en weer, bekeken ze haar van top tot teen en namen alle details op. Iets aan haar was adembenemend, maar wat het precies was wist ik niet. Misschien was het haar blonde haar dat tot op haar perfect gevormde schouders krulde. Of toch haar ogen die voor een deel bedekt werden door haar gouden krullen. Gouden ogen, zoals haar haren. Was dat mogelijk? Was goud een voorkomende oogkleur? Ik had het nog nooit gezien. Desalniettemin was het prachtig. Ik streek een lok haar uit mijn ogen. Het meisje tegenover me deed hetzelfde. Ze zette vervolgens haar handen op haar heupen, net als ik. Nu pas vielen haar perfecte rondingen me op. Billen, borsten, een – niet té – smalle taille. Onze hoofden draaiden links en we bekeken elkaar vanuit onze ooghoeken. Ik werd geconfronteerd met een droomneus. Helemaal recht, niet te groot, niet te klein, en onderlijnd door een mooi formaat mond. Wie was dit wezen? Dit perfect geschapen meisje dat me aanstaarde vanuit de spiegel? Was ik dit?

Met een zucht besloot ik de spiegel te laten voor wat hij was. Ik geloofde hem immers toch niet. Hij kon onmogelijk mij laten zien, dat was niet mijn spiegelbeeld wat ik zojuist had waargenomen. De spiegel was vast in de war, net zoals de persoon die er in had gekeken. Mij was zoiets vreemds overkomen de laatste dagen. Het voelde nog altijd als een grote droom. Of eerder misschien een nachtmerrie. Terwijl ik op het bed in de kamer plofte, hoorde ik voetstappen naderen. Eigenlijk was het meer een schuifelend geluid, zoiets wat je nauwelijks hoort aankomen, maar ik hoorde het wel degelijk. Mijn goede gehoor werd geprezen toen de deur open zwaaide en er iemand in de opening verscheen. Heel even ontmoetten onze ogen elkaar, maar ik wendde mijn blik snel weer af en staarde naar de vloer. Zijn ogen, die me waarschijnlijk nog niet los hadden gelaten, waren een zelfde kleur goud als de ogen van mijn neppe spiegelbeeld. Was het dan toch een normale oogkleur? Nee, dat was het niet. Ik had geen gouden ogen, mijn ogen waren blauw. Mijn wanhoop leek op te vallen, ik hoorde een zachte kuch vanuit de deuropening.

Een melodieuze stem vulde de kamer. 'Hoe voel je je?'

Ik herkende de stem. Het was dezelfde stem die ervoor had gezorgd dat ik de pijn vergat. De verschrikkelijke, brandende pijn die door mijn hele lichaam had gestroomd. Ik kon me niet herinneren hoelang het precies geleden was, maar het had een wond achtergelaten. En die wond was nog vers.

Nog een kuchje hielp me uit mijn gedachten – ik had nog altijd geen antwoord gegeven op zijn vraag bedacht ik me. Mijn antwoord kwam er nog al zachtjes uit. 'Goed, denk ik.' Ik durfde hem heel even in zijn ogen te kijken en keek daarna weer snel naar de vloer. Ongemerkt sprak ik mijn gedachte uit. 'Wat gebeurd er met me?'

Schuifelend – of eerder zwevend – kwam hij dichterbij. Hij, waarvan ik zijn naam niet wist. Hij, waarvan ik niet wist waar hij vandaan kwam. En toch, hij, die iets bekends had.

'Nu is niet de tijd om alles te vertellen.'

'Wanneer wel?' wilde ik weten.

'Later.' Hij glimlachte even voor hij ook op het bed ging zitten, weliswaar een meter bij me vandaan.

'Uhm…' Ik probeerde hem een hint te geven zodat hij me zijn naam zou geven.

Hij leek de hint te begrijpen toen ik mijn wenkbrauwen optrok. 'Edward.'

'Edward.' Een klein glimlachje speelde om mijn lippen. Dat was niet echt een naam die je dagelijks hoorde. Niet meer. 'Wat is dat voor spiegel?'

Edward keek me wat vragend aan. Nog altijd ontweek ik zijn gouden ogen en richtte mijn aandacht steeds op een ander deel van zijn gezicht. Zijn oh-zo-rechte neus, zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen, zijn wat dunne lippen, zijn egaal bleke huid, de rimpels die er boven zijn neus ontstonden als hij zijn wenkbrauwen fronste.

'Vind je hem niet mooi?' Hij klonk ernstig.

Heftig schudde ik mijn hoofd en liet mijn krullen rond mijn gezicht dansen. 'Dat is het niet. Het is alleen zo dat – wel kijk zelf maar.' Terwijl ik naar de spiegel liep vervolgde ik mijn verhaal. 'Het probleem is dat het spiegelbeeld niet-' Mijn stem stierf weg. '-klopt.' Het was enkel een zuchtje lucht dat mijn laatste woord voorstelde. Edward was achter me komen staan. Zijn spiegelbeeld klopte wel. Alles eraan klopte. Het warrige haar, de bezorgde blik in zijn gouden ogen.

Bemoedigend legde Edward een hand op mijn schouder en kneep even. 'Ik zou willen dat ik je alles kon uitleggen,' gaf hij toe.

Ik beet op mijn lip. 'Is er niet iets dat je me kunt vertellen? Al is het maar iets kleins. Ik heb zoveel vragen.' De gedachte aan al die vragen maakte me moedeloos.

'Ik weet niet hoeveel antwoorden ik voor je heb, maar je kunt het altijd proberen.'

'Goed,' begon ik tegen zijn spiegelbeeld. 'Wie ben ik?'

Edwards lippen werden een dun streepje. 'Ik had gehoopt dat jij me dat kon vertellen.'

'Ik weet het niet meer,' verzuchtte ik. Met mijn hoofd iets schuin keek ik opnieuw naar het neppe spiegelbeeld. 'Kijk nou toch naar me – of beter gezegd, kijk naar dat perfect geschapen meisje tegenover me. Wie is zij?' Ik keek Edward niet langer aan via de spiegel, maar draaide me om en keek recht in zijn ogen. Van zo dichtbij zag ik dat het goud rond zijn pupil donkerder was dan dat aan de rand.

'Dat ben jij.' Hij bleef me strak aankijken.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en herinnerde me opeens mijn portemonnee in mijn broekzak. Met wat moeite haalde ik het versleten leren ding eruit en viste er vervolgens een schoolpasje uit. Ik werd toegelachen door een blonde tiener met helderblauwe ogen en rode wangen. Een beetje twijfelend gaf ik Edward het pasje. 'Dit ben ik,' zei ik en tikte met mijn vinger op het plastic tussen zijn vingers. Edward bekeek de foto, mompelde mijn naam – deze stond naast de foto op mijn schoolpasje en klonk als Lauren - en zuchtte diep voordat hij het pasje terug gaf aan mij. 'Dit was jij.'

Was ik? 'Wie ben ik nu dan?' vroeg ik, langzaam aan gek wordend.

'Je bent jezelf, je moet alleen weten dat…' Zijn stem stokte even en hij schraapte zijn keel voor hij verder ging. 'Dat je geen mens meer bent.'

'Geen. Mens. Meer?' herhaalde ik schaapachtig. Waar had hij het over? Was hij gek? Hoe kon je nou geen mens meer zijn?

Edward sloot zijn ogen en kneep in zijn neusbrug. 'Kun je asjeblieft even stil zijn,' zei hij, een beetje nors.

'Ik zei niets.' Ja, hij was zeker gek.

'Ik ben niet gek,' gromde hij.

'Wat-' Ik maakte mijn zin niet af toen ik door had wat er gaande was. Hij las mijn gedachten. Ook dat nog. Eerst verkondigt hij dat ik geen mens meer ben, en vervolgens blijkt ook nog eens dat hij gedachten kan lezen? Misschien was ik wel de gek hier, aangezien ik het geloofde.

Schuldbewust keek Edward me vervolgens aan. 'Het spijt me, ik doe het niet bewust,' gaf hij toe.

Ik slaakte een vreselijk diepe zucht. 'Asjeblieft Edward, vertel me wat er met me is.' Hoopvol keek ik naar hem op. 'Ben ik opeens veranderd in een gedachte lezend onmenselijk wezen?'

Edward lachte, al klonk het een beetje zenuwachtig. 'Nee Lauren, ik ben hier de enige die gedachte leest. Maar de anderen zijn ook ''onmenselijk wezens'' - als dat is wat jij het wil noemen.'

'De anderen?' Waren er nog meer van hen, wat ze dan ook waren?

'Mijn familie.' Er verscheen een scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Ze zijn allemaal net zoals jij en ik.'

'Je familie? Planten jullie je ook voor dan?' vroeg ik nogal verbaasd.

Edward lachte weer, maar dit keer niet meer zenuwachtig. 'Nee, we hebben elkaar gevonden en vormen samen een familie. Voortplanten kunnen we niet.'

Uit het veld geslagen staarde ik langs Edward. Dus dit was mijn nieuwe ik. Ik was beeldschoon, dat moest ik toegeven, maar wat ik ook was, ik kon me niet voortplanten. En Edward leek ook niet heel erg trots te zijn op zichzelf. Ik dacht terug aan de uitspraak die hij zo'n minuut geleden deed. ''Als dat is wat jij het wilt noemen.''

'Edward, hoe noem jij jezelf en je familie?' vroeg ik en keek hem weer in zijn ogen.

Hij keek langs me en zijn blik was leeg, alsof hij dood was. Edward haalde diep adem alsof hij iets wilde zeggen, maar ademde toch weer uit na de zuurstof even vast gehouden te hebben in zijn longen. Hij herhaalde dit, zo'n vier keer, en deed uiteindelijk zijn mond open om zachtjes te fluisteren: 'Lauren, wij zijn vampiers.'


	3. 3 bella wie?

**Bella- wie?**

Ik kon het niet geloven. Terwijl Edward me aan de hand mee nam om zijn familie te ontmoeten keek ik mijn ogen uit. Dit was nu mijn huis, en wat zei ik net, zijn familie was nu ook mijn familie. Iets dat ik nog steeds nauwelijks kon bevatten. Mijn familie was aanzienlijk gegroeid. In plaats van een moeder die alleen mijn jongere broertje voor kon trekken, had ik nu een vader en moeder, inclusief twee zussen en drie broers – waarvan Edward er een was. Over mijn moeder en broertje maakte ik me geen zorgen. Ik wist dat ik ze niet meer zou zien – in ieder geval voorlopig niet – en dat kon me niets deren. Missen zouden ze me vast niet. Edward bleef plots staan en ik schrok uit mijn gedachten toen ik tegen hem op liep. Ik glimlachte onhandig naar hem.

Hij lachte alleen even zenuwachtig. 'Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg hij en kneep even in mijn hand.

Twijfelend knikte ik. Kon een mens – ehm excuseer me – een vampier wel klaar zijn voor een ontmoeting met zijn plotse familieleden?

Veel meer tijd om daar over na te denken had ik niet, Edward sleurde me de trap af, de woonkamer in, waar iedereen netjes opgesteld zat – alsof er ieder moment een groepsfoto gemaakt kon worden.

Het enige wat ik op dat moment kon was glimlachen. Ik was er zeker van dat het er heel stom uitzag.

Desondanks lachte iedereen terug en werd ik niet vreemd aangekeken, hooguit nieuwsgierig. De eerste die opstond was een vrouw met donker haar. Ze was niet heel groot en ik vroeg me onmiddellijk af hoe oud ze was. Lachend omhelsde ze me toen ik haar in eerste instantie enkel een hand wilde geven. Ze stelde zich voor als Esmé, vrouw van Carlisle – die ze aanwees – en moeder van dit gezin.

Ik was lichtelijk geschokt dat te horen, ze had een zus van me kunnen zijn.

Carlisle was ondertussen naast haar komen staan en ook hij bleef maar naar me glimlachen. Zijn bleke huid rimpelde rond zijn mondhoeken. Ik kon het niet helpen dat ik er verlegen van werd en mijn blik afwende naar mijn schoenen.

'We weten dat het niet makkelijk is.' Carlisle stem zorgde voor kippenvel op mijn armen.

Het enige wat ik kon doen was zuchten.

'Je kunt het wel,' stelde Carlisle me gerust.

Mijn zenuwachtige gevoel ebde langzaam weg en ik durfde weer op te kijken. Inmiddels stond één van mijn broers naast Esmé. Hij was lang, dun en zijn blonde haar golfde over zijn voorhoofd en oren. Statig stak hij zijn hand naar me uit. Ik schudde deze beleefd, terwijl hij zei dat zijn naam Jasper was. Braaf vertelde ik dat ik Lauren heette.

'Rosalie, Alice en Lauren Cullen. Klinkt geweldig toch?' Mijn zus met bruin, kort haar sprong op.

'Alice,' bromde Eward haar toe.

Alice negeerde hem, danste naar me toe en omhelsde me zoals Esmé ook had gedaan. Ze straalde helemaal toen ik even naar haar glimlachte. 'Zo leuk, een nieuw zusje!' kirde ze. 'Vind je ook niet, Rosalie?' Ze keek om naar de porseleinen pop die nog altijd op de bank zat. Rosalie leek het alles behalve leuk te vinden. 'Nou, ge-weldig,' zei ze sarcastisch en ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Weet je wat dit betekend voor Bella, Edward?' vroeg ze terwijl ze haar mond in een grimas trok.

Ik keek niet-begrijpend van Rosalie naar Edward en weer terug. Wie was Bella?


	4. 4 beloofd

**Beloofd**

'Edward.'

De gespannen stilte werd verbroken door mijn broer – degene van wie ik zijn naam nog niet wist, maar hij die sterk op een beer leek. Edward leek het niet te horen. Wezenloos staarde hij voor zich uit. Ik zwaaide met mijn hand even voor zijn ogen. Hij reageerde niet. Voordat ik iets kon vragen omklemde Alice mijn pols en trok me de woonkamer uit. 'Kom, dan geef ik je een rondleiding,' zei ze vrolijk. Ze leek het gedrag wat Edward zojuist vertoond had niet vreemd te vinden. Een beetje sloffend liep ik achter haar aan – wat ook niet anders kon aangezien ze mijn pols nog altijd in een ijzeren greep hield. Ik luisterde maar half naar de verhalen die ze bij iedere ruimte had en erg goed nam ik de omgeving niet in me op. Mijn hoofd werd momenteel gevuld door andere gedachten. Wie was Bella? En wat betekende dit – wat dat dan ook was – voor haar? Betekende ik iets voor haar? En was dat iets goeds, of iets slechts? Doordat ik zo in gedachte was hoorde ik de vraag die Alice me stelde maar half. Zonder er echt over na te denken antwoordde ik met ja, het ging eigenlijk automatisch.

'Lauren, je kamer is hier hoor. Hoe kun je nou zeggen dat je het mooi vind als je de andere kant op kijkt?'

Ik wuifde mijn gedachten weg en keek Alice schuldbewust aan. 'Sorry ik was even in gedachte, wat zei je?'

'Ik zei, dit is je nieuwe kamer. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind om hem met mij te delen.'

Verbaast stapte ik de ruimte binnen. Het is zo mooi, zo groot. Met een gelukzalig gevoel in mijn buik laat ik me op een van de bedden vallen. Zo erg leek vampier zijn toch niet. Alice nam plaats op het bed naast het mijne en glimlachte naar me. Ik deed hetzelfde terwijl ik rechtop ging zitten. 'Ik had het me heel anders voor gesteld, vampier zijn,' zei ik.

Alice glimlach verdween. 'Heb je er ooit over nagedacht dan?' Ze klonk wat afkeurend.

Ik schudde mijn blonde krullen. 'Eigenlijk niet,' gaf ik toe. 'Misschien eventjes toen ik hoorde dat ik er zelf een was.' Om eerlijk te zijn wist ik tot die tijd niet eens dat ze werkelijk bestonden. Vampiers waren van die dingen die alleen in slechte horrorfilms voorkwamen. Zo dacht ik er in ieder geval over.

'Wat heeft Edward je allemaal verteld?' vroeg Alice en ze glimlachte gelukkig weer.

Na eventjes nadenken wist ik me het vegetariër verhaal te herinneren. Daarbij hoorde het verhaal over oogkleur en zonlicht, dat over snelheid en kracht.

'Ohja. En dat over voortplanten,' voegde ik er nog aan toe.

Alice lippen werden een smalle streep en ze keek me aan, haar hoofd iets naar rechts gebogen. 'Dus je weet dat vampiers niet kunnen voortplanten?' vroeg ze.

Ik knikte. 'Ja, dat weet ik.' Was dat teleurstelling dat doorklonk in mijn stem?

Alice reageerde niet. Misschien had ik me het verbeeld en had ik niet teleurgesteld geklonken. Of misschien had Alice het niet gehoord.

'Vind je het erg?'

Ik schrok op en het duurde even voordat alles tot me doordrong.

'Dat van het voortplanten bedoel ik hè,' voegde Alice er voor de duidelijkheid aan toe.

Ik knikte ten teken dat ik dat begreep. 'Nou, het was niet dat ik al iemand op het oog had of zo.'

Alice giechelde. Het klonk als belletjes in de wind, heel zacht, heel lief.

Ik kon het niet helpen dat ik ook moest lachen.

'En de rest? Snap je dat?'

'Het is niet dat ik het niet snap, maar eigenlijk-' Er verschenen rimpels in mijn voorhoofd. '-denk ik dat het nog niet zo tot me doordringt.'

Alice glimlachte bemoedigend naar me. 'Carlisle heeft gelijk, je kunt het best.'

Ik was nog niet geheel overtuigd en schonk Alice een ik-weet-het-niet-hoor-blik.

'Het komt echt wel goed hoor, Lauren.'

'Beloof je dat?' vroeg ik zachtjes.

'Dat beloof ik.'


	5. 5 voldoening

_Ben ik niet aardig? Twee hoofdstukjes, vanavond waarschijnlijk nog eentje aangezien ik morgen in Disney zit ;D Genoeg tijd in de bus om nog meer te schrijven!_

**Voldoening**

De wind suisde in mijn oren vanwege mijn snelheid. Mijn haren wapperden en mijn adem werd afgesneden door de koude oktober wind die er woei. Niet dat ik de kou voelde, maar mensen schenen het maar koud te vinden voor oktober. Behendig schoot ik langs de bomen, soms rakelings erlangs, soms ruimschoots er om heen. Hoewel het onmogelijk leek wat ik deed, koste het me nauwelijks moeite. Ik dacht niet na bij wat ik deed, ik handelde gewoon, iets dat ik altijd leek te doen als ik hongerig was. Het kwam geen seconde in me op hoe zielig het hert was dat ik over niet al te lange tijd in de val zou drijven, om het vervolgens leeg te zuigen. Ik had honger, en dat was het enige wat momenteel telde. Ik had nog wel een uur door kunnen rennen, maar ik was toch opgelucht toen ik merkte dat het hert moe begon te worden. Mijn honger begon zijn tol te eisen en maakte me gek. Het koste me één sprong het hert te kunnen grijpen. Zijn nek brak meteen door de kracht waarmee ik hem vastgreep. Echt bewust van die kracht was ik niet, ik viel meteen aan en vergat alles. Een zacht gekreun ontglipte me toen mijn smaakpapillen geprikkeld werden. Binnen no time kon ik de wereld weer aan. Zo voelde het tenminste. Ik vond het een heerlijk gevoel. Voldoening.

Voldaan keek ik in de spiegel. Mijn gouden oogkleur zag ik liever dan de bloedrode rand rond mijn pupillen. Daarbij kon ik veel beter denken met een gevulde maag. Vanaf beneden hoorde ik Alice naar me roepen. Huppelend ging ik de trap af om iedereen uit te zwaaien. Mijn broers en zussen gingen naar school en lieten mij thuis achter met Esmé en Carlisle – die vandaag een dag vrij was. Ik was nog niet sterk genoeg om me te begeven tussen de mensen en zat daarom voornamelijk thuis. Alice omhelsde me met een glimlach. 'Ik kan niet wachten to je mee kunt naar school,' verzuchtte ze. 'Samen lessen volgen, lunchen met z'n allen.'

Ik voelde Carlisle's hand op mijn schouder. 'Laten we de dingen niet overhaasten, Alice,' zei hij kalm.

Stiekem voelde ik me heel erg opgelucht. Ik had geen idee wat ik kon verwachten als ik me tussen mensen begaf nu ik vampier was. 'Ik vermaak me heus goed hoor,' beloofde ik Alice. Mijn vingers wiebelden in de lucht en mijn lippen vormden het woord ''piano.''

Edward, die het gesprek had mee staan luisteren, trok beide wenkbrauwen op en liet de marmeren huid van zijn voorhoofd rimpelen. 'Speel jij ook?' vroeg hij, lichtelijk verbaast.

'Bijna beter dan jij,' zei Esmé nog voordat ik ja kon antwoorden op Edwards vraag.

Achter Esmé's rug om schudde ik mijn hoofd. Mijn pianospel was niets vergeleken bij dat van hem.

'We zullen nog wel zien,' zei hij. Het klonk bijna uitdagend en ik grijnsde breed.

'Wat jij wil.' Ik kon het gewoon nooit laten om op zulke dingen in te spelen. Het gaf me een goed gevoel. Zoiets als voldoening. Of misschien wel beter dan dat.


	6. 6 confrontaties

_Bedankt voor alle reviews ;D Makes my day! Disney was geweldig (vermoeiend) awesome. (Geweldig en awesome komt op hetzelde neer maar toch is het zo. Ik kan het niet anders verwoorden.) Maar hier is een nieuw hoofdstuk, nee 2, ik upload er zo nog een besluit ik nu. Ik gun het jullie aangezien ik al zooo veel heb. Enjoy!_

_Heel veel disney-like-princess-cute love, Anouk_

**Confrontaties**

'Weekend!' Opgelaten kwam Alice de woonkamer in dansen, gevolgd door een aanzienlijk minder opgelaten Edward.

Ik schoof van de pianokruk en nam plaats op de bankleuning. 'Was school zo afschuwelijk?' vroeg ik grinnikend.

'Nee, maar dit weekend gaat leuk worden. Dat voel ik.'

Edward nam naast mij plaats op de bank. 'Je bedoelt-' verbeterde hij Alice, '-dat heb je gezien, niet gevoelt.'

Alice giechelde. 'Oké, jullie hebben me door,' kirde ze vrolijk.

'Wel, zeg op, wat zag je precies?'

Goed, een feestje. Niet iets waar ik geschokt door was. Ik hield wel van feestjes, zo af en toe. En de vampiers waren ook geen probleem. Ik was heel benieuwd hoe dat er aan toe ging, een feestje gegeven door vampiers. Maar er was wel iets anders waar ik me zorgen om maakte, en met mij Edward ook. Isabella zou komen. En ik wist, sinds drie seconden geleden, dat Isabella een mens was. Alice bleef er uiterst rustig onder en had nog steeds heel veel zin in het feestje dat morgenavond zou plaatsvinden. Edward daarentegen was er sterk op tegen.

'Alice, je visioenen liggen nooit vast! Hoe kun je er nou zo zeker van zijn dat Bella niets overkomt?'

Ik had mijn armen om mijn opgetrokken benen geslagen en zat nog altijd op de leuning van de bank. Met een half oor luisterde ik naar het gesprek tussen de rest van mijn familieleden. Hoewel ze zich allemaal tegen het plan van Alice hadden gekeerd, bleef ze er vrolijk onder.

'Het feestje komt er toch wel,' zong ze zachtjes.

'Bella komt niet!' riep Edward fel. Een boze frons – die een gezicht normaal zou ontsieren – maakte hem op een andere manier heel mooi. Toch zag ik liever zijn vrolijke gezicht.

'Ik heb haar allang uitgenodigd, Edward.' Alice was absoluut niet onder de indruk van de boze blikken die Edward haar toewierp.

'Alice.' Het was Carlisle. Ook hij bleef er heel rustig onder, zo was hij gewoon. 'Ik weet niet zeker of dit wel goed is. Lauren is nog jong en onbezonnen.' Hij wierp kort een verontschuldigende blik op mij, die ik beantwoorde met een scheef glimlachje. 'We willen niet dat Bella iets overkomt.'

Rosalie snoof zachtjes, desalniettemin hoorde ik het en zag hoe afkeurend ze keek. Waarschijnlijk mocht ze Bella niet zo graag. 'Ik heb er weinig op tegen. Eens moet de eerste confrontatie met mensen zijn, of niet soms?'

Er steeg een luid gepraat op en iedereen riep door elkaar. Ze praatten over mij. En ik kreeg niet eens de kans iets te zeggen.

'Oké,' zei ik – iets richting de schreeuwerige kant omdat ik er anders niet bovenuit kwam. 'als jullie voor mij beslist hebben, dan hoor ik dat wel.' Zonder ook nog maar iemand een blik te gunnen ging ik naar boven. Stik er allemaal maar in! dacht ik, en ik wist dat Edward me zou horen.


	7. 7 love is more

**Love is more**

Zachte schuifelende voetstappen naderden. Ik zuchtte diep. In Alice had ik momenteel echt geen zin.

'Lauren?'

Ik deed alsof ik verdiept was in mijn boek, maar ik was enigszins verbaast om Edwards stem te horen.

'Lauren, het spijt me,' prevelde hij.

Het enige wat ik van me liet horen was een zachte 'Hmm.' Een hmm zo toonloos dat hij van alles zou kunnen betekenen.

'Het feest gaat door,' zei hij, en hij klonk redelijk bezorgt.

Ik reageerde niet.

'Morgenavond,' voegde hij er nog aan toe.

'Oh,' was het enige wat ik hem gunde. Mijn blik was nog altijd gericht op mijn boek.

'En Bella komt ook,' zei hij terwijl hij zich op het bed van Alice installeerde. Hij klonk verslagen.

'Hou je van Bella?' Ik keek op van mijn boek en hield mijn hoofd iets scheef. Nu was hij degene die stil bleef. 'Wel, je weet wat ze zeggen: ''Zwijgen is toestemmen.'' Of niet?' Nog altijd zweeg Edward. Blijkbaar hield hij veel van Bella.

'Is het niet raar, een mens liefde hebben? Als vampier zijnde bedoel ik dan.'

Edward mompelde iets, maar ik kon niet ontcijferen wat het betekende.

'Waarom ga je niet met een vampier? Zoals Alice en Jasper samen zijn, en Rosalie en Emmett.'

Edward zuchtte. 'Lauren, het is niet zo dat omdat ik toevallig een vampier ben, ik kan kiezen op wie ik verliefd word. Sommige dingen veranderen niet.'

'Oh.' Me schamend voor mijn domme vraag keek ik weer naar mijn boek, dat ik nog altijd opengeslagen op mijn schoot had liggen. Willekeurig begon ik ergens met lezen, ook al had ik het boek al zo'n 6 keer uitgelezen. Mijn ogen schoten over de regels en ik hield mijn adem in toen ik las: _''I don't know if life is greater than death. But love was more than either.''_ Eigenlijk had ik nooit zo nagedacht over de uitspraak, maar het leek nu bij de situatie aan te sluiten. Was dat toeval? Zou Edward er ook zo over denken? Hij gaf immers zijn leven op om bij Bella te zijn. Als hij bij haar was hield hij zich in, om haar maar niet te doden.

'Ik denk er precies zo over, Lauren. Liefde is meer dan leven of dood.'


	8. 8 zwart satijn met bloedrode stippen

_Okee, ik had dus net 2 hoofdstukjes geupload for ya all, en zeg maar gerust hoofdstukjes. Zo kort. Ik vond gewoon niet dat ik daarmee kon aankomen zetten na jullie een hele dag te laten wachten. Dan liggen de verwachtingen natuurlijk wel wat hoger. Dus voila, nog een hoofdstuk erbij. En dit is echt wel een hoofdstuk. Flink veel lees voer._

_Eet smakelijk! x Anouk_

**Zwart satijn met bloedrode stippen**

'Ik weet het niet hoor, Alice.' Mijn stem klonk trillerig, net zo trillerig als dat ik op mijn benen stond. Mijn vingers – die ook trilden – streken de zwart satijnen stof rond mijn middel glad. 'Volgens mij ben ik hier veel te dik voor.'

Alice wierp me een strenge blik toe via de spiegel. 'Doe niet zo raar, je bent reuze slank.'

'Alice, ik hou mijn adem in. Daarom ben ik slank. Maar als ik uitadem scheur ik eruit, ik voel het.'

Opnieuw keek Alice me streng aan, maar ik zag dat ze stiekem moest glimlachen. 'Je bent me er een,' grapte ze. 'Moet je eens van opzij kijken – en adem gewoon uit. Je bent echt niet te dik voor deze jurk hoor.'

Braaf deed ik wat Alice me opdroeg. Het uitademen deed ik zo voorzichtig mogelijk, ik was er niet van overtuigt dat ik slank genoeg was voor de jurk. Maar Alice had gelijk, zoals altijd eigenlijk, en ik zuchtte. 'Oké, ik geef het op.'

Er verscheen een triomfantelijk lachje op Alice' gezicht. 'Geweldig, volgens mij ben je er klaar voor.' Perfectionistisch als ze was streek ze wat blonde haren uit mijn gezicht. Ze was redelijk lang bezig geweest alles in het model te krijgen dat ze in gedachten had, dus nu moest het helemaal perfect zitten. Ik had er geen problemen mee, optutten was iets waar ik wel van hield. Iets waar je ook genoeg tijd voor moest uittrekken. Iets waar ik volledig van kon genieten.

'Wel, nu moet ik alleen nog even schoenen vinden.' Ik ging haar achterna de kast in waar een rek schoenen stond. Bedenkelijk scande Alice het rek. Plots lichtten haar ogen op en begon ze weer te glimlachen. 'Ik ben zo terug,' riep ze terwijl ze de kamer uit huppelde. Niet veel later kwam ze terug en ze hield een paar zwarte schoenen omhoog. Ik glimlachte toen ik de hak zag die eronder zat en was enigszins opgelucht dat ik een ervaren hoge-hakken-loper was. Alice kon haar geluk niet op toen bleek dat de schoenen me als gegoten zaten.

'Wat doe jij eigenlijk aan, Alice?'

'Dat zie je vanzelf wel,' zei ze plagend en trok me de kamer uit. 'Ga jij maar vast naar beneden. Ik geloof dat wij de laatste zijn.' Boven aan de trap stak ze haar neus in de lucht en snoof zachtjes. 'Mmm. Bella is er ook al, ze wil je vast graag ontmoeten.'

Ik raapte al mijn moed bij elkaar en stapte op de houten tree. Een vreselijk zoete geur sneed in mijn neus en ik sloot mijn ogen. Dat was vast en zeker Bella.

Ik liep moeiteloos de trap af, ondanks de lengte van mijn hakken. Ik maakte zo weinig geluid dat ik de treden niet eens leek te raken, alsof ik er overheen zweefde en zo beneden kwam. Desondanks mijn geluidloze manoeuvre trok ik ieders aandacht. Bella was de eerste persoon die _mijn_ aandacht trok. Niet door hoe ze eruit zag, maar voornamelijk door de geur die ze met haar mee droeg. Het was iets dat ik nog nooit geroken had, maar dat maakte het niet minder lekker. Heel even leek ik te belanden in iets dat leek op een roes. Maar het was toen ik Edwards strakke gezicht zag, ik mezelf weer bij elkaar wist te rapen. Focus, vertelde ik mezelf. Er mocht niets fout gaan. Wat verlegen glimlachte ik naar Bella en ik waagde mezelf dichterbij. Ik werd goed in de gaten gehouden. Niet alleen door Bella, die wat zenuwachtig overkwam, maar ook door de rest van mijn familie, en dan vooral door Edward. Zelfverzekerd stak ik mijn hand uit naar Bella toen de afstand tussen ons verkleind was. Ik zag dat ze aarzelde, maar uiteindelijk pakte ze mijn hand toch en schudde deze zachtjes, alsof ze bang was dat er iets zou gebeuren als ze te hard zou schudden. Eigenlijk durfde ik ook niet harder te schudden. Bella leek zo breekbaar in mijn ogen. Ik had er nooit zo bij stil gestaan, maar het zou me geen moeite kosten haar arm te breken. Of haar been. Of iets anders. En dan te bedenken dat ik vroeger ook zo was. Het klonk langer geleden dan het in werkelijkheid was – ik was nog maar een maand hier en het voelde als minstens 3 jaar. Mijn gedachtegang werd verstoord door een hele vrolijke Alice die de trap af danste.

'Ik wist wel dat jullie het goed met elkaar zouden vinden,' kirde ze tegen Bella en mij.

Ze was gek, ik kon niet bepaald zeggen dat ik Bella had leren kennen in die drie minuten, laat staan dat ik erover kon oordelen of ik het wel of niet met haar kon vinden. Maar dat was typisch Alice. Ik ging er niet op in.

Edward kuchte zijn aandachttrekkende kuch. 'Alice, als jij en Lauren de hapjes verzorgen dan,' Hij zocht naar de goede woorden om 'dan is Lauren tenminste weg bij Bella en loopt ze minder risico,' te vervangen.

Alice wierp hem een wat norse blik en trok me mee naar de keuken. Alice mocht het dan wel flauw vinden van Edward dat hij me zo behandelde, ik was blij dat ik Bella's geur even kon ontvluchten.

'Let maar niet op Edward, hij kan het niet helpen, hij was altijd al zo overbezorgd.'

Ik glimlachte. 'Ach, het is niet erg, ik snap het wel. Ik zou mijn vrienden ook niet willen blootstellen aan zoveel gevaar.'

Alice keek me streng aan. 'Doe normaal! Een gevaar? Jij? Edward is erg goed in overdrijven.'

'Jij bent net zo goed niet altijd realistisch Alice.' In de blanke huid van mijn voorhoofd ontstonden rimpels.

Alice negeerde me en trok de koelkast open. Ze wist dat ik gelijk had, en daar kon ze slecht tegen. Met een klap zette ze een schaal op het granieten aanrecht. Nieuwsgierig trok ik het aluminiumfolie dat het afdekte omhoog. 'Proberen jullie Bella vet te mesten?' vroeg ik verbaast toen ik de hoeveelheid eten zag.

Alice proestte en ik was blij te horen dat ze weer vrolijk kon doen tegen me. 'Wij kunnen ook best wat eten hoor, als we willen.'

'Echt?' Ik was verrukt dat te horen. Bloed was altijd zo hetzelfde. Het leek me heerlijk weer eens wat normaals te eten.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Alice terwijl ze de schaal in de magnetron zette en op de timer drukte. Na een kleine minuut stilte piepte de magnetron en Alice nam de schaal in haar handen. Braaf liep ik achter haar aan naar de woonkamer in, waar iedereen wat stond te kletsen. Bella stond redelijk verscholen achter Edward. Blijkbaar was ze nog niet over haar angst voor een huis vol vampiers heen.

'Heeft iedereen het naar zijn zin?' vroeg Alice opgewekt terwijl ze de schaal op tafel zette.

Niemand reageerde. Rosalie rolde met haar ogen, Carlisle en Esmé glimlachten waterig en Edward hield me nog altijd scherp in de gaten. Vrij irritant, maar hij leek me nog niet genoeg te vertrouwen om ook maar één minuut de andere kant op te kijken. Afijn, ik liet mijn avond er niet door verpesten. Ik had algauw de grootste lol met Alice op de, door haar gecreëerde, dansvloer, en nadat Alice Jasper wist over te halen mee te doen, waagden zelfs Esmé en Carlisle zich op de dansvloer. Hoewel het reuze gezellig was – Emmett sleepte me heen en weer met een enorme grijns en noemde dat dansen – bleef Edward aan de zijkant staan en stond Bella als versteend achter hem. Eerlijk gezegd was ik ze bijna vergeten, ik was veel te druk bezig Emmett en zijn zelfgemaakte danspassen bij te houden. Toen het nummer ophield, werd ik op de bank gelanceerd waar ik uitgeteld bleef liggen. Mij hart klopte dan wel niet, maar ik was toch wel enigszins uitgeput. Het enige wat Emmett deed was naar me grijnzen en de schaal hapjes in z'n eentje opeten. Ik was opgelucht te zien dat het dansen hem ook wat energie had gekost – al was het vast niet te vergelijken met het mijne. Ik had het gevoel zoveel calorieën verbrand te hebben dat mijn jurk ieder moment kon afzakken omdat het nergens meer op kon blijven hangen. Maar ook ik kon overdrijven.

Edward kuchte zachtjes en keek wat afkeurend naar Emmett, die een stuk of 5 pasteitjes aan het kauwen was. 'Misschien is het een idee als ik nieuwe pasteitjes maak.'

Niemand zei iets en Edward trok Bella richting de keuken.

Het bleef in de kamer een tijd stil. Iedereen luisterde, alsof er verwacht werd dat er iets zou gebeuren. Maar ook in de keuken bleef het stil.

Alice glimlachte bemoedigend naar me. 'Je moet je maar niets van Edward aantrekken.'

Ik knikte en haalde mijn schouders op. 'Het geeft niet.'

'Hij is soms overbezorgd,' verklaarde Alice. 'Maar je ziet het, er is helemaal niets gebeurd.'

Ze had de woorden nog maar net uitgesproken of er klonk een ijselijk gegil vanuit de keuken, gevolgd door een lage stem vol paniek. 'CARLISE!'

Wat er volgde ging te snel – zelfs voor mijn brein. Alice greep mijn armen voor ik ook maar één stap richting de keuken kon nemen. Jasper daar in tegen liep langzaam vooruit, naar de deur waar Carlisle als eerste doorheen was gegaan. Emmett duwde Rosalie richting de voordeur, waar Esmé al stond.

'Jasper!' gilde Alice. 'Emmett, Jasper!' Haar greep op mij verstevigde toen er een vlaag zoete lucht de kamer vulde.

Het was heerlijk. Ik stribbelde tegen. Ik moest naar de keuken, Alice moest me begrijpen, ik kon de stemmetjes in mijn hoofd niet weigeren. Ze schreeuwden met toe, allemaal door elkaar. Het was om krankzinnig van te worden. De stemmetjes begonnen steeds harder te schreeuwen en ik zag hoe Jasper de keuken bijna bereikte. Alice gilde naar hem, maar hij luisterde niet. Emmett was samen met Rosalie en Esmé naar buiten verdwenen.

'Alice! Laat me gaan!' gilde ik. 'Ik… Jasper.'

Hoewel Alice haar uiterste best deed zichzelf te beheersen merkte ik dat het zijn tol eiste. Haar greep verslapte en ik worstelde me eruit. Ze gilde me nog na toen ik richting de keukendeur schoot, maar ik hoorde het niet meer. De stemmetjes werden als maar luider en juichten me toe. De keuken, het enige waar ik momenteel aan kon denken, kwam dichterbij. Met een klap gooide ik de deur open en mijn oren suisden. De keuken was gevuld met de aller-lekkerste geur en het koste me moeite niet te kwijlen.

'Nee!' Edward, die de grootste moeite had Jasper in de hoek te houden waar hij zich nu bevond, schreeuwde. 'Niet. Jij. Ook,' spuwde hij.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en dook weg toen hij naar me uithaalde. Hierdoor kwam Jasper vrij uit zijn greep en maakte dat hij de hoek uit kwam. Hij dook richting Bella, Carlisle - die naast Bella geknield zat en het bloeden probeerde te stoppen - ontwijkend. Ik was hem echter voor en wist hem aan de kant te duwen. Ik belande naast Bella, in haar bloed, op de grond en Jasper bijna aan de andere kant van de keuken. Ik was redelijk opgelucht dat het gevaar was geweken, Edward alleen niet. Hardhandig trok hij me van de vloer om me vervolgens tegen de muur te smijten. Een beetje verbaast stond ik weer op – de muur was lang niet zo hard als ik had gevreesd – en wierp een snelle blik naar de andere kant van de keuken. Jasper was inmiddels ook weer opgestaan en baande een weg terug. Hij leek niet erg blij met het feit dat ik hem daarstraks in de weg had gestaan.

Op hetzelfde moment dat Edward mij vergat en op Jasper afstoof, deed ook ik dat. Jasper werd met een enorme kracht de andere hoek van de keuken in geduwd.

'Edward, je moet een riem voor me halen. Vlug.'

Ik was bijna vergeten dat Carlisle er ook nog was. Hij leek geen moeite te hebben met de geur van bloed. Helemaal niet vergeleken met Jasper, die ik samen met Edward in de hoek probeerde te houden.

Edward keek even wantrouwend mijn kant op.

'Ga,' siste ik.

Hij verroerde zich niet.

'Ik kan het wel!' riep ik ongeduldig. Bella lag daar dood te gaan, misschien. Waarom ging hij niet?

'Edward!'

Het frustreerde me dat hij nog altijd niets deed, ondanks het dringende verzoek van Carlisle. Ik schopte tegen zijn scheenbeen. 'Ga! Verdorie Edward, vertrouw me en ga Bella redden!'

_Ja, het is volkomen normaal als je nu de weg kwijt bent of denkt dat het niet klopt. Rustig, alles klopt, dit komt later in het verhaal terug! (Ik kan het weten want dat hoofdstuk is ook al helemaal klaar, moehaha.)_


	9. 9 ze hij leefde nog lang en

_E__igenlijk hoort dat Ze uit de titel van dit hoofdstuk doorgestreept te zijn. Maar dat kan hier niet. Dus dan maar zo._

_Enjoy ;D xx_

**Ze- Hij leefde nog lang en-**

Uitgeteld en onderuitgezakt zat ik op de bank. Alles in mijn lichaam leek opeens zo ontzettend aanwezig. Mijn hart die – ondanks het feit dat hij nooit klopte – erg aanwezig leek, mijn ledematen, die om aandacht en verzachting van de pijn schreeuwden, en vooral mijn hersenen, die overuren draaiden. Iedere keer als ik mijn ogen kort dichtkneep werd ik bezorgd aangekeken door mijn familieleden. Er hing een gespannen stilte tussen ons in. Ik wilde alles doen om deze te verbreken, maar ik had er simpelweg de kracht niet voor.

'Edward.' Het was Rosalie's stem die door de gespannen stilte sneed. 'Bella kan hier niet meer komen. Nooit meer.'

Verslagen keek Edward naar haar op. 'Dat weet ik,' zuchtte hij. 'Bella weet het ook al.'

Alice keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Edward, dit meen je niet!'

'Hoe graag ik ook zou willen dat ik het niet meende, ik meen het wel degelijk. Alice, wat er vanavond gebeurde is-' Hij haalde diep adem voor hij verder ging, '-het had nooit mogen gebeuren. Bella mag nooit weer zo'n risico lopen. Dat mag niet, en dat wil ik ook helemaal niet, hoeveel ik ook van haar houd.' Na deze woorden, wat begripvolle blikken en een schouderklopje van Emmett, begaf Edward zich naar boven.

Jasper staarde peinzend voor zich uit en mompelde – misschien onbewust; 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld.'

Alice, die naast hem op de bank zat, sloeg een arm om Jaspers schouders. 'Zeg dat nou niet,' suste ze hem. 'Het komt heus wel weer goed.'

Jasper vloog met zo'n snelheid op van de bank dat ik geschrokken dieper in mijn fauteuil zakte.

'Hoe kun je dat zeggen?' schreeuwde hij en gooide gefrustreerd zijn armen de lucht in. 'Als Lauren er niet was geweest dan… dan…' Hij maakte zijn zin niet af door het gebrek aan woorden.

'Dan was er ook niets gebeurd,' zei ik.

Er werden me wat verbaasde blikken toegeworpen.

'Edward had je in bedwang. Alleen doordat _ik_ binnen kwam en hij naar me uithaalde liet hij jou los. In feite is het dus meer mijn schuld dan het jouwe.'

Jasper keek me verwoeid aan. 'Het kan aan mij liggen, maar volgens mij vergeet je het belangrijkste deel van het verhaal.' Het klonk bijna spottend.

'Jasper.' Carlisle stak zijn hand in de lucht om Jasper zo tot stilte te manen. Het was alleen niet effectief.

'Lauren. Jij was degene die me van Bella vandaan hield. Jij was het die me tegenhield toen Edward Carlisle hielp. Jij, jij maakte het verschil. Als jij er niet was geweest, was Bella dat inmiddels ook niet meer. Dat weet ik zeker.' De spot in zijn stem was verdwenen en had plaats gemaakt voor bewondering. Ondanks dat was het walging wat ik hoorde als Jasper het over zichzelf had. Ik zag het ook aan hem. Met een zucht draaide hij zich om en begaf ook hij zich naar boven, gevolgd door Alice, die haar uiterste best deed hem gerust te stellen maar daar niet bepaald in slaagde.

'Lauren?'

Carlisle glimlachte naar me toen ik hem aankeek. 'Ik denk dat het goed is om te weten dat Jasper gelijk heeft. Hoe vervelend het ook is voor hem.'

Ik hield mijn hoofd iets schuin en fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

Carlisle ging verder. 'Het is namelijk zo dat, hoe je het ook went of keert, niemand van ons-' Hij keek even naar Esmé, Rosalie en Emmett, '-had verwacht dat dit zou gebeuren.'

'En dan bedoelen we niet het ongeluk met Bella. Natuurlijk hadden we niet verwacht dat, dat zou plaatsvinden. Of althans, gehoopt. Maar het gaat hier om de manier waarop jij reageerde.'

Ik beet op mijn lip. 'Deed ik iets fout?'

Emmett grinnikte, hoewel ik niet begreep wat er zo grappig was. Dit was toch uiterst serieus? 'Je deed niets fout, dat was iets wat we niet verwacht hadden.'

'Heeft Edward je nooit iets verteld over jonge vampiers?' vroeg Esmé zachtjes.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Alleen dat Jasper nog moeite had met het vampier zijn, omdat hij een vrij jonge vampier was. Maar meer niet.'

'Heb je er nooit bij stil gestaan dat jij een nog jongere vampier bent dan Jasper is?'

Mijn lippen werden in een smalle streep geperst. 'Eerlijk gezegd niet,' gaf ik toe. Nu pas drong dat tot me door.

'Goed dan,' begon Esmé glimlachend. 'Jonge vampiers zijn, in hun eerste paar jaren, enorm sterk. Jij zou, bijvoorbeeld, Emmett met gemak aankunnen.'

Mijn mond viel open. 'Onmogelijk,' fluisterde ik en Emmett grijnsde.

'Het is waar,' gaf hij toe. 'Ik zou niets kunnen beginnen tegen jou.'

'Dus, Jasper is ook zo sterk?'

Esmé en Carlisle knikten tegelijk. 'Zijn kracht begint wel wat af te nemen, maar hij is nog altijd sterker dan één van de anderen.'

'Uitgezonderd jij, Lauren.'

Ik glimlachte naar Emmett toen hij dat zei en hij grijnsde terug.

'Nu is er nog iets speciaals aan jonge vampiers.' Esmé's glimlach was verdwenen en daardoor verdween mijn glimlach ook meteen. 'Ze hebben absoluut geen wilskracht.'

'Zodra een jonge vampier bloed ruikt, zal hij erachteraan gaan. Er is niets in hem dat zegt dat het verkeerd is wat hij doet, zoals wij dat hebben,' maakte Carlisle af. 'Vreemd genoeg, heb jij dat wel. Dat heb je vanavond bewezen.'

'Edward dacht dat ik Bella wilde…' Ik durfde het niet uit te spreken.

'Iedereen dacht dat. Toen jij richting de keuken vloog, ik dacht dat het afgelopen was met Bella.' Emmetts grijns verdween ook toen hij dat toegaf. 'Ik weet dat ik altijd last had van stemmetjes, in mijn hoofd, die me toeschreeuwden wat ik moest doen. Ik kon ze nooit weigeren, het was om gek van te worden.'

Ik knikte begrijpend. 'Ik hoorde ook stemmetjes,' gaf ik toe. 'Ze waren vreselijk. Het was onmogelijk om ze te negeren.'

'Stemmetjes die je toeschreeuwden die overheerlijke geur te volgen?' vroeg Carlisle nieuwsgierig.

Ik schudde geschrokken mijn hoofd. 'Nee, die hoorde ik maar heel even. Heel even luisterde ik naar ze, tot ik Jasper zag. Ik wist dat Jasper moeite had met… nou ja jullie begrijpen me wel. Opeens was dat het enige waar ik aan kon denken. Jasper. Ik moest hem tegenhouden. En dat deed ik. De stemmetjes verdwenen vanzelf, geloof ik.'

'Ongelofelijk.' Het was slechts gefluister dat Carlisle woorden vormde. 'Dit heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt in mijn hele leven. En geloof me, ik leef al lang. Ik kan me niet voorstellen wat een sterke wil jij hebt, Lauren.'

Na dit hele verhaal ging ik naar boven. Ik was zo ontzettend moe, wat vreemd was, normaal was ik nooit moe. Maar nu leek het alsof alle energie uit mijn lichaam gezogen was. In plaats van energie was er pijn. En ook al werd ik getreiterd door een flinke hoofdpijn, stoppen met denken kon ik niet. Alle vers verkregen informatie maalde door mijn hoofd. Het was vreselijk. Met een zucht legde ik mijn hand op de deurkruk om deze vervolgens héél zachtjes naar beneden te duwen. Ik wist niet of Alice sliep, en anders kon ik haar maar beter niet storen. Ze leek nog al van slag door Jaspers reactie van eerder vanavond. Op het moment dat ik op mijn tenen naar binnen wilde sluipen hoorde ik mijn naam. Niemand kon mijn naam zo melodieus uitspreken als Edward. Langzaam draaide ik me om, om vervolgens tot de conclusie te komen dat Edward nog geen meter van me af stond. Het was vreemd, bijna eng eigenlijk, hoe het inademen van zijn geur me hielp al het andere te vergeten.

'Lauren,' fluisterde hij en hij deed nog en stap naar voren.

Ik dacht niet aan achteruit stappen, sterker nog, ik trok de deur achter me dicht zodat ik niet meer achter uit kon.

'Edward,' fluisterde ik terug.

Opnieuw fluisterde hij, dichter bij mijn gezicht. Ik voelde zijn warme adem kriebelen in mijn oor.

'Het spijt me.' Zijn stem trilde.

'Wat spijt je?'

Ik hoorde hoe hij diep zuchtte voor hij antwoordde, 'Alles.'

'Zeg dat niet.' Ik klonk bijna wanhopig.

'Het is mijn schuld.' Zijn lippen streelden zachtjes mijn oor. Met dat draaide hij zich om en wilde weglopen. Ik greep zijn pols om hem tegen te houden. Achteraf gezien was dat een stomme actie geweest. Ik wist niet wat ik hem nog moest zeggen, en liet hem dus een beetje schamend weer los. 'Laat maar,' piepte ik bijna onverstaanbaar.

Even keek Edward naar me om, en liet me daarna boven achter, terwijl hij naar beneden ging. Een beetje nieuwsgierig ging ik op de bovenste tree zitten om hem in de gaten te houden. Ik zag hoe het licht in de woonkamer aanging, blijkbaar was er niemand meer beneden. Een rilling kroop over mijn rug toen ik de zachte klanken van de piano hoorde. Ik luisterde aandachtig, heen en weer wiegend op Edwards perfecte pianospel, en wenste dat ik ook zo kon spelen als hij. Toen alles weer stil viel, ging ik op mijn tenen de trap af. Desondanks keek Edward meteen om, en glimlachte hij waterig. Hij gebaarde naar me en ik nam braaf plaats naast hem op de piano kruk.

'Alsjeblieft.' Edward keek bijna smekend naar de piano.

Na een diepe zucht liet ik mijn vingers over de toetsen zweven. De zachte klanken vulde de kamer. Ik wist dat Claire de Lune een nummer was wat Edward erg mooi vond. Zo merkte ik dat hij zachtjes mee neuriede met mijn pianospel. Tegen het eind van het nummer zat hij met gesloten ogen naast me en wiegde zijn hoofd zachtjes heen en weer. Ik wilde dat het lied nog langer door kon gaan, nog veel langer, zodat er niet weer een stilte zou vallen. Ik wilde Edward niet uit zijn vredige staat halen. Daarom besloot ik verder te spelen, en zette ik in voor een nummer dat ik nog niet zo lang kende. Edward kende het vast ook niet. Ik kon niets anders dan stoppen toen ook dat lied ten einde liep. Hoe graag ik ook door wilde spelen. De klanken van de piano stierven langzaam weg en maakten plaats voor een zeer aanwezige stilte. Ik schrok toen ik opzij keek en zag dat Edward huilde. Glazig staarde hij voor zich uit terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen liepen en zijn marmeren huid lieten glinsteren.

'Hoe heet het stuk?' vroeg hij, al moest hij drie keer opnieuw met zijn zin beginnen omdat zijn stem trilde.

'Love hurts,' zei ik zachtjes.


	10. 10 love really does hurt

Sorry sorry sorry dat het zo lang heeft moeten duren, maar mijn examens beginnen vandaag dus ik heb het nogal druk =(

Ik hoop voor alsnog dat jullie van dit hoofdstukje genieten =)

xxAnouk

**Love really does hurt**

De dagen die volgden werden er niet beter op. Edward zat hele dagen op zijn kamer, of ergens anders voor een raam, doods voor zich uit te staren. Niets leek hem te kunnen opvrolijken. Hij was versteend vanbinnen. Ook praten verging hem niet goed. Zijn stem was emotieloos. Hoewel hij zich sterk hield, was het duidelijk dat het van binnen aan hem aan het vreten was. Niemand wist wat we er mee aan moesten, en het beste leek hem negeren. Iets wat voor mijn vrij moeilijk was. Sinds die avond bij de piano, voelde ik me meer dan alleen aangetrokken tot Edward. Ik voelde me verbonden met hem. En ik kon maar niet plaatsen waarom. Hij was altijd bijzonder geweest, en knap, maar niet op een aantrekkelijke manier. Nu opeens had ik allerlei gevoelens die ik niet kon plaatsen, of niet wilde plaatsen. Hoewel Edward niet officieel mijn broer was, was het gewoon raar toe te geven dat ik hem aantrekkelijk vond. Het klonk verkeerd. Daarbij was Edward nog niet over zijn depressie heen en wilde ik hem niet opzadelen met mijn problemen. Maar dat was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Ik moest niet alleen op mijn woorden letten als ik bij hem was, maar ook op mijn gedachten. Vandaar dat ik gewoon zo min mogelijk bij hem in de buurt kwam. Ik ging naar mijn slaapkamer, zocht een boek op en kroop onder mijn dekbed. Ik had gehoopt dat ik alles even kon vergeten, maar ik kon me absoluut niet concentreren op mijn boek. De letters dansten voor mijn ogen en maakten me duizelig. Gauw smeet ik het boek in willekeurige richting.

'Je hoeft niet meteen een boek naar mijn hoofd te gooien. Gewoon zeggen dat je alleen wil zijn voldoet ook.'

Geschrokken ging ik rechtop zitten en ik zag Alice staan in de deuropening. Ze had mijn boek in haar handen en grijnsde.

'Sorry,' giechelde ik.

Alice overhandigde me het boek (dat ik meteen aan de andere kant van mijn bed op de grond liet vallen) toen ze op haar bed ging zitten. Ze bekeek me even met een kritische blik. 'Gaat alles goed met je?' vroeg ze vervolgens.

'Ja, natuurlijk,' loog ik en toverde een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik hoopte dat deze overtuigend was, zo voelde het namelijk niet.

Alice glimlachte terug. 'Ik wist het wel.'

Gelukkig, mijn nep-glimlachjes waren overtuigend genoeg.

Alice stopte niet met glimlachen. Was mijn glimlach echt zo overtuigend geweest of had ze weer eens een geweldig idee?

'Raad eens wat ik heb gezien.'

Dat dacht ik al. 'Ik heb geen idee,' gaf ik me over.

'Carlisle denkt dat je klaar bent voor school!' kirde ze.

Ik glimlachte – deze keer was het een echte. 'Dat meen je niet!'

Alice knikte. 'Toch wel!'

Hoewel ik bleef glimlachen, maakte ik me tegelijkertijd ook zorgen. Carlisle kon wel denken dat ik er klaar voor was, maar dacht ik daar ook zo over? En was ik er eigenlijk wel klaar voor?

Alice merkte dat ik een beetje bezorgt was. 'Het komt echt wel goed hoor, Lauren. Weet je nog dat ik je dat beloofde.'

Ik knikte. Hoe kon ik dat nou vergeten? Alice was al vanaf het eerste moment zo aardig voor me geweest. Ze was er altijd voor me. Opeens voelde ik me heel slecht, omdat ik niet eerlijk was tegen haar. Het maakte me misselijk.

'Alice?' begon ik heel dapper, maar zodra ze me met haar overbezorgde blik aankeek zonk de moed me in de schoenen. Hoe kon ik dit normaal en vooral subtiel verwoorden? ''Ik geloof dat ik van Edward hou,'' was nou niet bepaald een goede manier om te beginnen. En ik wist eigenlijk niet eens of dat wel waar was. 'Hoe is het nu tussen jou en Jasper?'

'Goed, zoals altijd. Waarom vraag je dat? Voel je, je nog steeds schuldig om wat er is gebeurd? Jasper wondt zich er nogal over op dus daar moet je, je niets van aantrekken hoor.'

'Nee, dat is het niet.' Ik zuchtte. 'Ik vroeg het me gewoon af. Denk ik.'

Alice ging naast me op mijn bed zitten en sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Lauren, vertel Alice Winfrey eens wat er is.'

Ik glimlachte onbeholpen. 'Het is Edward,' gaf ik toe.

'Je moet je niet schuldig voelen om wat er is gebeurd, jij kunt er niets aan doen.'

'Ik voel me ook niet schuldig tegen over Edward. Ik voel me…' Ik zocht naar het goede woord maar kon het niet vinden. 'Anders.' Dat leek nog de beste omschrijving.

'Hou je van Edward?' Alice keek me doordringend aan, waardoor ik blozend mijn blik afwende.

'Ik hou van jullie allemaal.' Dat was zeker niet gelogen. Het leek vreemd om dat te zeggen, aangezien ik hier nog niet al te lang was, maar nu ik er zo over na dacht was er geen andere manier het te zeggen. Ik hield echt van iedereen hier. Stuk voor stuk waren ze speciaal voor me.

'Hou je van iedereen even veel?' Alice hield haar hoofd schuin.

Ik knikte. 'Ik hou net zoveel van jou als van hem, of van Jasper, of Rosalie, of-' Alice kapte mijn zin nog al ruw af. 'Hou je op dezelfde manier van iedereen?'

Ik keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

Ze verduidelijkte haar vraag. 'Ik bedoel, krijg je hetzelfde ''ik hou van je'' gevoel wanneer je mij ziet, of is het anders bij Edward?'

'Natuurlijk is dat anders, Alice, je bent… mijn zus.' En een meisje, voegde ik er in gedachten aan toe. Ik was blij dat alleen Edward gedachten las.

'Edward is je… Nee, laat ik het zo stellen. Is het gevoel anders bij Jasper en Edward?'

Even dacht ik na. 'Ik denk het. Oh Alice, het is zo raar.'

'Wat is er precies raar?'

'Ik kan toch niet… dat is toch… hij is mijn broer.'

'Strikt genomen niet, Lauren,' zei Alice en ze kuste mijn wang. 'Zit er nou maar niet te veel over in. Het komt wel goed, zoals ik eerder al heb beloofd.'

'Weet je het zeker?' wilde ik weten.

Alice knikte. 'Ik beloof het nog eens, als je, je daardoor beter voelt.'

Dankbaar glimlachte ik. Ik voelde me er inderdaad wat beter door.


	11. 11 eerste schooldag

_Sorry dat het zo lang heeft moeten duren, maar ik ben nu klaar met examens en mijn lange zomervakantie is dus begonnen! Zeeën van tijd om te schrijven, eindelijk._

_Enjoy xx Anouk_

_Edit: Hoe dom kun je zijn, ik heb dit hele hoofdstuk geupdate en zo, vergeet ik het online te zetten. Sorry, er komen nog meer hoofdstukken aan om het goed te maken!_

**Eerste schooldag**

Alice had gelijk. Carlisle dacht dat ik er klaar voor was. Ik mocht het huis verlaten en uitvliegen naar school. Iets waar ik vroeger altijd tegenop zag, maar nu eigenlijk wel naar verlangde. Ik had mijn zorgen allemaal opzij geschoven en, met de hulp van Alice, maakte ik me klaar voor mijn eerste schooldag. We waren allebei van mening dat we niet moesten overdrijven, maar het bleef iets speciaals, je eerste schooldag, dus iets meer was wel toegestaan. Tevreden keek Alice naar het eindresultaat van verschillende outfits passen en tutten. Veel meer tijd om er nog iets aan te doen hadden we niet, het was tijd om te gaan. Glimlachend, maar wel een beetje zenuwachtig, ging ik met Alice naar de garage.

Rosalie zat al helemaal klaar om weg te gaan in haar rode BMW, met naast haar Emmett. Achterin had Jasper plaats genomen, en Alice zwaaide de deur gracieus open om ook plaats te nemen op de achterbank. 'Normaal pasten we in een auto, maar dat gaat nu helaas niet meer.'

'Daarbij-' Edward verscheen uit het niets en sloeg een arm om mijn schouder, '-rijd ik veel beter.' Hij grijnsde naar Rosalie, die hem hoorde en haar neus op trok.

Ondertussen waren Esmé en Carlisle ook naast me komen staan. Esmé knuffelde me stevig, waardoor Edward me liet gaan. 'Succes vandaag, ik weet zeker dat het je gaat lukken.' Ze glimlachte breed.

Ik maakte een klein sprongetje toen ik achter me ongeduldig getoeter hoorde. Hoewel de Volvo geen geluid maakte als hij startte, had hij een vrij luide toeter. Vlug installeerde ik me in de bijrijderstoel naast een grinnikende Edward. Hij was echt een klein kind met zijn favoriete speeltje. Eerlijk gezegd was ik een beetje angstig voor het autorijden. Vroeger had ik er nooit goed tegen gekund. Bij het minste of geringste bochtje hing ik al kokhalzend uit het raampje. Maar ook al reed Edward eng hard, ik had nergens last van en zat (na heel even wennen) relaxt in mijn stoel. Edward lette goed op de weg en hield beide handen aan het stuur, dat scheelde al een hoop.

'Heb je bezwaar tegen wat muziek?' vroeg hij al gauw.

Ik was blij dat hij het vroeg, er hing een nogal aanwezige stilte en ik durfde hem niet te verbreken. 'Geen probleem,' antwoordde ik daarom luchtig.

Edward wees naar het dashboardkastje zonder weg te kijken van de weg. 'Kijk daar maar in.'

Het kastje opende met een zachte klik. Verrast keek ik naar wat ik aantrof in het dashboardkastje. Een cassettebandje. 'Je hebt een cassetterecorder in je auto?' Het was meer een conclusie dan een vraag.

'Is daar iets mis mee?' Edwards blik bleef op de weg gericht

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' schoot ik in de verdediging. 'Je ziet het alleen weinig. Het is zo oud.'

'Lauren,' Hij keek me met een grijns aan. 'Ik ben 104. Dat is oud.'

Ik voelde hoe het bloed naar mijn wangen steeg en overhandigde hem vlug het bandje, die Edward zorgvuldig in de recorder stopte. Na een korte stilte begon het bandje te spelen. Het duurde niet heel lang voor ik de noten van de piano herkende.

'Love hurts,' zei ik verbaasd. 'Edward, speel jij dit?' Ik hield mijn hoofd iets schuin. Ik wist zeker dat het niet het origineel was.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd zonder naar me te kijken en ik zag een glimlach op zijn gezicht ontstaan.

Verward luisterde ik het stuk af. Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik mezelf hoorde lachen. Ik was het die dat speelde. En Edward had het opgenomen. Zonder mij in te lichten. Ik kreunde, wat blijkbaar grappig was, want Edward lachte zachtjes.

'Dat is mijn lievelingsstuk.' Hij spoelde een stukje terug en drukte vervolgens op play om mijn lach opnieuw af te spelen.

Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Het klinkt afschuwelijk. Alsof ik stik of zo.' Ik rilde.

'Zo erg is het toch niet?' Edward had zijn blik afgewend van de weg en keek me vreemd aan.

'Kun je alsjeblieft voor je blijven kijken.'

Edward reageerde niet op mijn verzoek.

'Kijk voor je, alsjeblieft,' smeekte ik.

Er verscheen een grijns op Edwards gezicht en een grimas op de mijne.

'Edward, alsjeblieft doe niet zo eng.' Ik durfde eigenlijk ook niet meer voor me te kijken. Stiekem keek ik toch naar de weg en ik zag een boom naderen. Edward keek nog altijd opzij.

'Edward!' gilde ik toen de boom heel snel dichterbij kwam. 'Kijk voor je, verdorie!'

Op het laatste moment deed hij wat ik hem toeschreeuwde. Met een ruk aan het stuur ontweken we de boom – op een haar na.

Edward lachte. 'Dat deed ik een beetje expres.'

Ik zat diep in de stoel weggedoken met een wit weggetrokken gezicht. 'Fijn,' piepte ik. Hoe gestoord kon je zijn?

'Ik ben niet gestoord,' sputterde Edward.

'Nee, het is volkomen normaal bijna tegen een boom aan te rijden voor de lol,' zei ik sarcastisch.

'Het spijt me, Lauren,' zei hij plechtig terwijl hij opzij keek.

'Kijk. Voor. Je.'

Edward lachte, maar luisterde wel. 'Heb ik je laten schrikken?'

'Ja! Ik had bijna een hartstilstand! Het scheelt dat mijn hart altijd stilstaat, maar dan nog!'

'Dus eigenlijk maakt het niet uit.' Hij keek me uitdagend aan. 'Ik kan het best nog eens doen.'

'Nee!' gilde ik meteen.

Edward lachte opnieuw.

Quasigeïrriteerd stompte ik tegen zijn marmeren bovenarm. Het spelletje meespelend wreef hij over zijn arm en stak pruilend zijn onderlip naar voren. Nu was het mijn beurt om te lachen. Al snel veranderde Edwards pruilmondje in een brede glimlach. Hij zuchtte toen ik uitgelachen was. 'Wat hou ik toch van je.'

Ik verslikte me bijna. 'Pardon?'

'Je bent zo gezellig, daar houd ik van.'

'Oh,' was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen.

'Daarnaast, ben je begrijpend en valt er serieus met je te praten.'

Ik staarde zwijgend voor me uit.

'En je speelt geweldig piano.'

Ik besloot hem af te kappen. 'Oké, oké. Genoeg over mij.' Ik voelde me nooit op mijn gemak als ik het gespreksonderwerp was.

'Oh, ik vergat te zeggen dat je enorm bescheiden bent.'

'Dank je. Kunnen we het nu ergens anders over hebben?'

'Suggesties?'

'School? Ik ben eerlijk gezegd nogal zenuwachtig.' Het was waar, mijn maag maakte driedubbele salto's als ik aan school dacht.

'Je kunt het echt wel hoor.' Edward kneep in mijn schouder. Lief van hem, maar tegelijkertijd dood eng.

'Pak nu het stuur maar weer gewoon vast met twee handen,' zei ik ongeduldig. Ik zuchtte opgelucht toen hij naar me luisterde. Hij ging ook meteen zachter rijden, en ik merkte dat we het parkeerterrein van de school op reden. De zenuwen gierden door mijn lijf en met trillende handen opende ik het portier om vervolgens langzaam uit te stappen. Ondanks het feit dat ik nog geen minuut op het schoolterrein stond, werd ik al door meerdere mensen aangestaard. Iets wat ik vrij vervelend vond. Ik streek mijn shirt glad en haalde mijn vingers door mijn haar.

Edward pakte mijn hand. 'Je ziet er goed uit,' zei hij glimlachend en ik kon het niet helpen dat ik ervan begon te blozen. Aan de hand nam hij me mee naar binnen, om mijn rooster op te halen. We gingen een klein kantoor binnen, waar we een roodharige vrouw aantroffen.

'Dag Edward, mijn jongen,' zei ze met een glimlach. Tijd om te reageren had Edward niet. 'Jij moet Lauren zijn. Ik zal even-' Ze maakte haar zin niet af en dook achter haar bureau. 'Ah, hier heb ik het al.' De vrouw verscheen weer en drukte me een papier in mijn handen. 'Dit is je rooster,' legde ze uit terwijl ze naar het papier wees. 'Heb je een plattegrond nodig? Die moet ik hier ook nog ergens hebben.' Ze maakte aanstalten weer achter het bureau te duiken.

'Ik begeleid haar wel.' Edward glimlachte beleefd. 'Ik ken de weg immers.'

'Wat alleraardigst van je, jongen,' zei ze, nog altijd met die glimlach.

Hij knikte naar de vrouw en nam me mee het kantoor uit, om daar vervolgens mijn rooster te bestuderen. Hij mompelde de naam van het lokaal en dacht even na voor hij me weer aan de hand door de gangen sleurde. Ik probeerde het gestaar te negeren, maar het viel niet mee. Gelukkig ging de bel en hadden veel mensen geen tijd meer me na te kijken omdat ze op weg moesten naar hun eigen lokaal. Na wat moeite om door de mensenmassa te komen hadden we mijn lokaal bereikt en liet Edward mijn hand los om vervolgens mijn kin op te tillen. 'Veel plezier op je eerste schooldag,' glimlachte hij. Zachtjes drukte hij een kus op mijn voorhoofd en ging vervolgens op weg naar zijn eigen les.

Ik moest eerlijk zijn, mijn eerste schooldag was niet zoals ik had verwacht. Het was leuk, dat zeker, maar anders. Mijn gouden ogen wekten nieuwsgierigheid op, maar schrokken ook af. Zo zat ik iedere les alleen en werd ik bij gym als laatste gekozen. Niet alleen in de lessen trok ik de aandacht, ook als ik op de gang liep werd ik aangestaard door veel mensen. Ik deed of ik niets in de gaten had, maar was toch enigszins opgelucht toen het pauze was en ik me bij de anderen kon voegen. Ik merkte Alice algauw op en snelde naar de tafel waar ze aan zat. Met een diepe zucht trok ik een stoel naar achteren en nam vervolgens plaats.

Alice giechelde. 'Is het zo erg?'

'Nee hoor,' loog ik met een glimlach. Ik wilde Alice niet opzadelen met mijn gezeur.

'Gelukkig maar.' Vrolijk zwaaide ze naar Edward die de kantine binnenkwam.

Ik maakte mijn hoofd leeg – wat niet erg simpel was – maar mijn gedachten mochten me niet verraden. Ik nam mijn rooster uit mijn tas en zocht uit wat voor les ik zo had. Alice keek geïnteresseerd over mijn schouder mee.

'Dat meen je niet!' riep ze uit. 'Heb je nog maar één uur?' Ze kreunde.

Edward, die inmiddels tegenover me zat, lachte.

Alice wierp hem een blik toe. 'Net als jij.' Opnieuw gesteun. 'Ik heb er nog drie.'

Ik glimlachte. 'Niet iedereen heeft geluk.'

Plagend stak Alice haar tong uit naar me. 'Wel, wat een geluk dan dat je met Edward mee naar huis kan rijden.'

Mijn glimlach verdween meteen en ik zag hoe breed Edward grijnsde. 'Lopen kan ook geen kwaad,' wierp ik hem toe.

Alice keek niet begrijpend van mij naar Edward. 'Heb ik iets gemist?'

Ik lachte – net als Edward, die zijn hoofd schudde. 'Het is niets.'

Alice ging er verder niet op in. 'Jullie zijn me ook een stel.'

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. 'Wat?'

Alice wuifde met haar hand. 'Ik vertel het je nog wel,' zei ze met een knipoog.

Ik wierp een blik op Edward, die glimlachte. Was ik dan echt zo dom dat ik de hint niet begreep? Of maakte ik er weer een probleem van en was er geen hint?


	12. 12 putlucht?

**Putlucht?**

Nogal verward was ik naar mijn laatste les gegaan toen de bel klonk. Er was iets wat Alice wist, en dat hield ze achter voor mij. Ik was er niet zeker van of Edward er ook iets van af wist. Het feit dat er iets was wat achtergehouden werd voor me zorgde ervoor dat ik vrijwel de hele les met mijn gedachten ergens anders zat, wat er weer voor zorgde dat ik niets anders had om aan te denken toen de les afgelopen was. Vrij problematisch aangezien ik met Edward naar huis reed. Toen ik mijn jas had gehaald en richting het parkeerterrein ging was ik nog steeds aan het piekeren. Er moest toch iets zijn waar ik mijn hoofd mee kon vullen? Buiten aangekomen was er inderdaad iets wat mijn hoofd vulde. Paniek. Ik zocht het parkeerterrein af naar Edward, maar hij was nergens te bekennen. Snelwandelend ging ik op weg naar de Volvo. Ik zuchtte opgelucht toen ik zag dat hij al in de auto zat – hoewel hij niet erg vrolijk leek. Met gefronst voorhoofd trok ik de deur open aan de bestuurders kant. Edward trok een vies gezicht.

'Gaat alles wel goed?' vroeg ik geschrokken.

'Kunnen we alsjeblieft gaan?' Het was aan zijn stem te horen dat hij het vertikte door zijn neus te ademen.

Ik scande de parkeerplaats en zag even verderop Bella staan. Had zij hier iets mee te maken?

'Lauren,' drong Edward aan.

'Wat is er dan?' Eigenwijs als ik was wilde ik niet weg voordat ik wist wat hier gaande was.

Edward keek me vreemd aan. Verbaast en vies tegelijk. 'Ruik je dat niet?'

Wat aarzelend stak ik mijn neus in de lucht. Er was wel iets. Ik moest toegeven dat het niet erg fris rook, maar het was niet heel erg. Waarschijnlijk gewoon een put die verstopt zat. 'Zit je daarom in de auto?'

Edward knikte. 'Ik snap niet dat jij nog niet moet kotsen van die afschuwelijke lucht die hij met zich mee draagt.'

'Hij?' Oké, dit werd steeds vreemder. Zo erg stonk het echt niet. Ik dacht altijd dat Edward degene was die zo realistisch bleef, maar hij bewees het tegendeel. Overdrijven kon ook hij erg goed.

Edward gebaarde op een wat vreemde manier richting het parkeerterrein.

Opnieuw scande ik deze. 'Bella?'

'Bijna.'

Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes tot ik de persoon opmerkte die geamuseerd met Bella stond te praten. Zijn armen vlogen druk gebarend door de lucht. Het viel me nu pas op hoe dik die armen waren. En dan niet dik bekleed met een laag vet, maar dik bekleed met een laag spieren. Ik glimlachte ongemerkt toen ik de kuiltjes in zijn wangen zag. Wat een schatje!

'Lauren.'

Het duurde even voor Edward tot me doordrong. 'Ja?' vroeg ik zonder mijn blik af te wenden van de spierbundel met kuiltjes wangen, die ik zo enorm schattig vond.

'Kunnen we alsjeblieft gaan? Hij is niet schattig, hij stinkt.'

'Ik ruik niets,' zei ik koppig. 'Heeft hij een naam?'

Edward gromde zachtjes. 'Het is net of je over iemands huisdier praat.'

Ik wierp Edward een blik toe en haalde mijn schouders op. 'Ik zou hem best als huisdier willen hoor,' giechelde ik.

Opnieuw gromde Edward zacht.

'Ik kan het natuurlijk ook zelf gaan vragen.' Ik gaf toe, dit was pesterig bedoeld.

Ik zag hoe Edward rolde met zijn ogen.

'Jacob,' siste hij.

'Is er iets mis met Jacob dat hij zo stinkt of ligt dat aan jou?'

'Als je nu in de auto stapt, vertel ik het je onderweg allemaal. Ik kan hier niet nog langer in die stank blijven.'

Ik zuchtte, maar besloot te luisteren en gooide de deur aan zijn kant dicht. Ik liep wat sloom naar de bijrijders kant en hield Jacob scherp in de gaten. Edward was het hier niet helemaal mee eens en drukte ongeduldig op de toeter toen ik voor de deur bleef staan. Dit trok niet alleen mijn aandacht, maar ook dat van anderen. Waaronder Jacob en Bella. Héél even kruisten onze blikken, en ik hoorde een gevaarlijk gegrom. Hoewel Jacob minstens 20 meter bij me vandaan stond, wist ik zeker dat hij het was die dat geluid produceerde. Ik voelde hoe een rilling over mijn ruggengraat gleed en ik wist niet hoe gauw ik de auto in moest. Ik had de deur nog maar net dicht geslagen of Edward trok al op om van het parkeerterrein te scheuren. Haastig deed ik mijn gordel om. Mijn handen trilden enorm. Edward kon grommen, maar dat was niet vergeleken met het geluid dat Jacob produceerde.

'Wat is hij?' vroeg ik zachtjes toen ik een beetje van de schrik was bekomen.

'Onze ergste vijand.' Edwards antwoord was slechts gesis.

'Omdat hij met Bella omgaat?'

Edward schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hij is een eeuwenoude vijand van ons. Al voordat Bella bestond.'

'Hoe oud is Jacob?' wilde ik weten. Zo oud had hij er helemaal niet uitgezien.

'Het gaat niet alleen om Jacob, maar om zijn familie, en zijn voorouders.' Edward kalmeerde nog altijd niet en bleef stug doorrijden.

'Edward, alsjeblieft, rij iets langzamer,' jammerde ik. Het koste even de tijd om tot hem door te dringen, maar uiteindelijk ging hij inderdaad langzamer rijden. En rustiger ademhalen. Met een zucht zette hij de auto in de berm. 'Lauren, het spijt me. Maar je moet weten dat die mensen mijn vijanden zijn, al zolang ik ze ken. Ik voel me er dan min of meer verantwoordelijk voor jou tegen ze te beschermen. Wat dus ook inhoud dat ik je niet verliefd laat worden op een van die honden.'

Ik grinnikte. 'Verliefd? Dacht je dat ik Jacob aantrekkelijk vond?'

'Je noemde hem schattig.'

'Ja, dus?' Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd. 'Daarbij, dan had ik jou en Jacob gepikt van Bella. Redelijk oneerlijk vind je niet?'

Edwards wenkbrauwen fronsten. 'Je pikte mij van Bella?'

Shit. Verkeerde woordkeuze. Ik voelde dat ik rood werd. 'Ik bedoel, ik heb haar weggejaagd. Bij jou vandaan.'

Edward grijnsde. Hij leek het hele Jacob probleem te zijn vergeten. 'Waarom bloos je?'

Mijn wangen werden zo mogelijk nog warmer. 'Ik bloos niet.'

Edward startte de auto weer en vervolgde de weg naar huis. 'Geeft niet hoor. Daar houd ik wel van. Dat is schattig.'


	13. 13 overbodige tranen

**Overbodige tranen**

Snotterend veegde ik mijn wangen af met de rug van mijn hand.

'Huil je nou?'

Ik keek opzij en zag Edward bezorgd naar me kijken.

Er verscheen een waterig glimlachje op mijn gezicht. 'Het is zo zielig,' zei ik en knikte naar het televisiescherm.

Met een frons keek Edward mee. 'De Titanic?' Het klonk een beetje spottend.

'Wat? Dat is toch gewoon een zielige film?'

'De eerste keer dat je hem ziet inderdaad. Daarna huilen alleen de watjes nog.'

'Nou,' protesteerde ik met een boze blik. Toevallig had ik die film al honderd keer gezien en kon ik er nog steeds om huilen.

Edward grinnikte naar me en veegde een achtergebleven traan van mijn wang. Hij keek even op toen de aftiteling begon. Vlug nam hij plaats achter de piano en speelde ''My heart will go on'' foutloos mee. Hij maakte er zijn eigen versie van, die ervoor zorgde dat ik de tv uitzette omdat ik zijn versie mooier vond. Toen het stuk geëindigd was klapte ik opgewonden in mijn handen. Ik was de film alweer vergeten, hoewel mijn ogen nog wat gezwollen aanvoelden.

Edward glimlachte naar me. 'Je ziet er echt zielig uit,' zei hij.

Ik wreef in mijn ogen, ook al wist ik dat het niet zou helpen. Om de een of andere reden werden mijn ogen heel erg rood als ik moest huilen. En het duurde vaak een tijdje voor het weer was weggetrokken.

'Schattig.'

Ik kreunde. Sinds ik Jacob schattig had genoemd, noemde Edward alles schattig. Vrij irritant.

'Bedankt,' mompelde ik om van hem af te komen.

'Lauren?' Edwards gezicht stond opeens serieus.

'Hm,' was mijn antwoord.

'Mis je thuis? Je ouders, je familie en je vrienden?'

Ik zuchtte terwijl ik steeds dezelfde toets van de piano indrukte. Ik was eerlijk gezegd bang om volmondig ''Nee'' te zeggen. Maar dat was wel de waarheid. In plaats daarvan antwoordde ik met een vage 'Mwha.'

Edward nam mijn hand – die steeds die toets bleef herhalen – in zijn hand. 'Had je vrienden?'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Had je een familie?'

'Een kleine,' gaf ik toe.

'Had je ouders? Ouders die van je hielden?'

Auw. Gevoelige snaar. Ik wilde mijn vader niet verraden, hij had nooit iets verkeerd gedaan. Maar mijn moeder, zij- 'Nee,' antwoordde ik. Het klonk alsof het me niets kon schelen, zo stelde ik mezelf op. Maar mijn hart leek doorboord met een mes. Ik vertelde mijn tranen dat ze weg moesten blijven, dat ze overbodig waren, maar ze luisterden niet en begonnen zich eigenwijs op te hopen in mijn ooghoeken.

'Tranen zijn niet overbodig, Lauren. Net zo min ben jij overbodig. Denk dat alsjeblieft nooit meer.' Edward trok me tegen zich aan en ik kon het schokken van mijn schouders niet stoppen. Net zo min had ik controle over de tranen die mijn wangen klam maakten.

'Ik was overbodig,' hikte ik. 'Niemand hield van me.' En ik overdreef niet. Ik wilde dat ik overdreef, dat dit alles gelogen was, maar dat was het niet. Het was de harde waarheid.

'Nu niet meer,' fluisterde Edward terwijl hij zachtjes heen en weer wiegde. 'Lauren, je bent niet overbodig, en er wordt van je gehouden. Ik houd van je.'


	14. 14 this is war

**This is war**

Met een wat norse uitdrukking op mijn gezicht baande ik me een weg door de mensenmassa op school. De gangen waren gevuld met druk pratende, soms zelfs gillende, meisjes. Een aantal van hen droeg een rood papier met zich mee. Anderen zwaaiden het boven hun hoofd driftig heen en weer, en degene die nog geen papier hadden bemachtigd lazen nieuwsgierig over de schouders van anderen mee. Ik had ook een rood papier. Het mijn zat ergens onder in mijn tas weggestopt. Waarschijnlijk al verkreukeld, misschien zelfs al gescheurd. Het was niet zo dat het me niet interesseerde wat het papier verkondigde. Nee, ik vond het heel leuk, een kerstbal. Maar momenteel stond mijn hoofd er absoluut niet naar. Ik was de laatste tijd moe – wat vreemd was voor iemand als ik – liep hele dagen rond met hoofdpijn en werd vrijwel iedere morgen wakker met gezwollen, rood omrande ogen. Het was lastig te verbergen, maar Alice zei er nooit iets over en ik lette extra op mijn gedachten als Edward in de buurt was – wat me ook wel aardig lukte. Met een diepe zucht nam ik plaats aan de nu nog lege tafel waar we altijd zaten. Het duurde niet lang voor Alice kwam aangehuppeld. Ook zij droeg een rood papier met haar mee, wat ze vrolijk onder mijn neus schoof toen ze naast me zat.

'Leuk, vind je niet?' kirde ze.

Ik probeerde vrolijk te klinken. 'Ja, best wel.'

'Eindelijk weer eens een gelegenheid om te winkelen.'

Ik lachte. De meeste meisjes zaten nu in de stress, aangezien het wel zo leuk was als je met een jongen kwam. Alice had natuurlijk Jasper al.

'Je gaat toch zeker wel mee?' riep ze uit.

'Tuurlijk,' knikte ik. Altijd leuk om te winkelen.

'Weet je al met wie je gaat?'

Nogal ongeïnteresseerd haalde ik mijn schouders op. 'Nog niet over na gedacht,' gaf ik toe.

'Ik weet het al wel,' zei Alice met een grote glimlach.

'Goh, wonderbaarlijk,' zei ik sarcastisch.

'Wat is er hier wonderbaarlijk?' vroeg Edward nieuwsgierig terwijl hij naast me ging zitten.

Alice keek hem even grijnzend aan.

'Oh, dat.' Ook hij grijnsde nu.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. 'Mis ik iets?'

Beide glimlachten nu poeslief naar me. 'Nee hoor.'

Ik was te moe om er verder op in te gaan. Het zal wel, schoot er door mijn hoofd. Edward wierp even een blik op me. Hij had dat natuurlijk gehoord.

'Lauren?' Edward keek me vragend aan. Zijn grijns was nog niet verdwenen.

'Edward?' deed ik hem op zo'n zelfde toontje na.

'Jij bent toch ook laat uit?'

Shit, ja. Ik moest nog drie hele uren. Hoe afschuwelijk.

Edward had zijn antwoord al gekregen. 'Ik namelijk ook. Rijd je met mij mee terug?'

'Graag,' zuchtte ik, met die drie uur in mijn hoofd.

'Mooi.' Edward glimlachte voldaan.

Ik vroeg me af hoe hij zo enorm vrolijk kon zijn, terwijl ook hij nog drie uur moest.

'Daar heb ik zo mijn reden voor, Lauren.'

Opgelucht ademde ik diep in toen ik eindelijk buiten was. Ik nam niet eens de moeite om mijn jas dicht te doen en snelwandelde meteen naar de Volvo, die verderop geparkeerd stond. Hangend tegen de achterklep wachtte ik op Edward. Het duurde niet lang voor ik een bekende opmerkte, al was het niet Edward. Met zelfverzekerde passen kwam hij op me af. Bella probeerde hem tegen te houden door aan zijn linkerarm te trekken, maar het had geen effect. Jacob hield voor mijn neus halt en Bella bleef wat verscholen achter hem staan.

'Lauren, is het niet?' Hij spuwde mijn naam uit alsof het ongedierte was.

'Klopt,' antwoordde ik kortaf. Onze ogen lieten elkaar niet los.

'Ik ben-'

'Jacob, weet ik al.'

Jacob mompelde wat tegen zichzelf. 'Vast gehoord van je bloedzuiger vriendjes.' Hij trok zijn neus op.

'Is er iets?' Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op.

'Je stinkt net zo erg als de rest.'

'Goed om te weten. Jammer dat het jou niet op afstand houd.'

Jacob gromde zachtjes en ontving een por in zijn zij van Bella.

Het enige wat ik deed was grijnzen. 'Anders nog iets?' vroeg ik, ook al was ik totaal niet geïnteresseerd in wat hij te zeggen had.

'Ik hou jou en je vriendjes in de gaten. Als er ook maar iets met Bella gebeurd dan-'

Ik duwde me van de auto af en Jacob duwde Bella iets verder achter zich. Ik lachte. 'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Wij bloedzuigers willen helemaal niks meer te maken hebben met Bella, voor haar eigen veiligheid. Dus doe alsjeblieft niet zo kinderachtig – alsof wij een gevaar vormen voor haar.'

'Jullie vormen een gevaar voor iedereen. Ook voor haar.'

'Zorg jij dan maar goed voor haar. Bij jullie honden is ze vast heel veilig,' zei ik spottend. Ik gaf toe, niet erg slim om tegen een opvliegend persoon te zeggen, maar de verleiding was gewoon te groot.

Het gegrom dat Jacob produceerde was enorm, maar schrok me niet af. Het gegrom van Edward – die uit het niets voor me sprong – daar in tegen, zorgde voor kippenvel.

Bella klampte zich angstig vast aan Jacobs arm. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en duwde Edward aan de kant.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg ik.

'Wat deed jij?' siste hij.

'Hondje pesten.' Ik grijnsde triomfantelijk. 'Mag ik alsjeblieft? School was ontzettend saai.'

Edward keek me streng aan.

'En hij begon,' voegde ik er vlug aan toe.

Ik hoorde hoe Edward zachtjes kreunde. 'Het spelletje is afgelopen. Vort, de auto in jij.'

Ik zag wel hoe hij stiekem glimlachte. Braaf ging ik de auto in en hield Jacob via de achteruitkijkspiegel in de gaten. Edward zei iets tegen hem, maar liplezen was in spiegelbeeld een stuk lastiger. Jammer. Desalniettemin had dit mijn dag opgevrolijkt.


	15. 15 all i want for christmas

_Speciaal voor jullie, omdat ik geslaagd ben en woensdag mijn diploma ga halen, 2 zeer schattige, bijna fluffy hoofdstukken! ;D_

**All I want for Christmas**

'Rood of wit?' Twijfelend hield ik twee jurken omhoog. Beide waren hetzelfde, afgezien van de kleur.

Alice keek even bedenkelijk van de een naar de ander. 'Rood,' zei ze toen overtuigd. 'Wit is net alsof je gaat trouwen met Edward.'

Ik grinnikte. 'Dat is niet helemaal de bedoeling.'

'Zou je niet met hem willen trouwen dan?'

'Alice, ik ben zestien.'

'En?'

'Nee, dan wil ik niet trouwen.' Dat was toch best logisch?

Alice' frons in haar voorhoofd verdween en ze lachte. 'Grapje hoor.'

Ik zuchtte opgelucht. 'Ik dacht dat je misschien wel had gezien dat Edward me ten huwelijk ging vragen of zo.'

Alice giechelde. 'Wie weet.'

Bezorgd keek ik haar aan. 'Grapje, toch?'

Alice lachte opnieuw. 'Tuurlijk.' Ze draaide zich om en neusde in wat rekken kleding. Vrij snel had ze een perfecte jurk gevonden. De blauwe stof glinsterde net zo als onze huid in het zonlicht.

'Nu nog schoenen,' zei Alice opgewekt toen we buiten stonden met beiden een grote tas.

Ik haakte mijn arm in de hare en bijna huppelend gingen we verschillende schoenenwinkels af. Deze waren erg blij met onze komst. Alice kocht twee paar flink prijzige schoenen. Ik maarliefst vier. Ja, ik had een schoenen verslaving. Als Alice er niet was geweest met haar goede advies had ik waarschijnlijk wel acht paar gekocht, omdat ik niet kon kiezen. Ik was erg blij met Alice, en mijn pinpas ook. Ik vond het geweldig dat ik uren rond kon lopen in de stad en geen pijn kreeg in mijn voeten, iets waar ik als mens zijnde altijd chagrijnig om werd. Helaas was het toch tijd om terug naar huis te gaan. Maar geslaagd waren we allebei. Thuis aangekomen greep Alice me bij mijn pols voordat ik naar binnen kon stappen.

'Laat je niet omkopen door Edward. Die jurk blijft tot het kerstgala in de doos, en niemand mag hem zien.'

Ik grinnikte. 'Rustig maar. Hij blijft in de doos,' beloofde ik.

Binnen vonden we – hoe kon het ook anders – Edward achter de piano. Hoewel hij glimlachend opkeek, speelde hij foutloos door en ronde hij niet veel later het stuk af.

'Geslaagd zie ik?' Hij knikte kort naar de hoeveelheid tassen die Alice en ik mee sjouwden.

Het merendeel was van mij.

'Nee, eigenlijk niet,' loog ik. 'Ik heb wel schoenen, maar geen jurk.' Ik probeerde teleurgesteld te klinken.

Alice giechelde zachtjes, wat het voor mij nog moeilijker maakte mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden.

Edward nam mijn gezicht in zijn handen nadat hij zijn blik over mijn lichaam had laten glijden. 'Lauren, jurk of geen jurk, iedere dag sta ik versteld van je schoonheid. Dus al kom je in een spijkerbroek, het laat me koud.' Hij grinnikte even om het woord grapje, aangezien hij altijd koud was.

Ik daarentegen, werd er vanbinnen heel warm van. Verlegen glimlachte ik. Ondanks het feit dat dingen nu anders waren tussen Edward en mij, werd ik altijd verlegen van zijn complimenten.

Zachtjes kuste Edward mijn neus. Iets wat ik eigenlijk irritant vond. Alsof hij het me niet gunde zijn lippen te proeven.

Edward grijnsde en ik kneep mijn ogen even dicht. Niet erg slim om dat te denken.

'Ik gun het je wel hoor,' fluisterde hij, waarna hij mijn mond kuste.

Jammer alleen dat Alice het nodig vond dat te onderbreken. 'Als je het niet erg vind, leen ik Lauren even van je.'

Ik vond het eigenlijk wel erg – en ik was weer zo stom dat hardop te denken, wat Edward aan het lachen maakte. Alice duwde mijn tassen in mijn armen en joeg me vervolgens naar boven. 'Kom, jij hebt nog flink wat uit te pakken.'


	16. 16 my true love send to me

**My true love send to me**

'Ready?'

Ik haalde een paar keer diep adem en knikte toen. 'Helemaal.' Ik was eerlijk gezegd toch best een beetje nerveus.

Nog voor ik de deurklink kon aanraken, zwaaide de autodeur al open en werd ik begroet door een glimlachende Edward in pak. Terug glimlachend stapte ik uit de auto. Ik was samen met Alice en Rosalie gekomen, Emmett, Edward en Jasper waren er al en stonden ons op te wachten. Allen in pak. Ik was altijd gek geweest op mannen in pak, in mijn ogen was dat vreselijk sexy. Vampiers in pak waren nog veel beter.

Edward grinnikte. 'Bedankt, jij ziet er ook geweldig uit.' Hij haakte zijn arm in de mijne en samen volgden we de massa het schoolgebouw in. In de gymzaal – waar het bal gehouden werd – was het heel gezellig. Overal hingen slingers en er was zelfs een kerstboom. Iedereen schreeuwde om boven de muziek uit te komen, waardoor de kerstsfeer een beetje in vergetelheid raakte. Ondanks de zweetlucht en de hitte bleven de meeste mensen binnen. Misschien juist omdat het binnen warm was, buiten was het aan het vriezen. Wat een geluk dat ik dat niet voelde, ik had vroeger zo'n hekel aan koude vingers en tenen. Al snel besloten Edward en ik naar buiten te gaan. Het koste ons wat moeite onszelf door de mensenmassa te wringen, maar uiteindelijk kwamen we buiten aan. Een stevige windvlaag blies in mijn krullen en liet ze dansen rond mijn hoofd. Edward stond abrupt stil, draaide zich om en wilde weer naar binnen lopen. Ik weigerde mee te gaan. 'Wat is er? Binnen vond je het toch te druk?'

Edward trok zijn neus op. 'Het stinkt hier.'

Ik kreunde zachtjes toen ik Jacob onze kant op zag komen, met Bella aan zijn arm. 'Stomme hond.' Het deed me goed te zien dat Jacob een stuk minder zelfverzekerd hierheen kwam dan die keer op de parkeerplaats.

Bella keek een beetje schuldbewust naar de grond toen Jacob naar ons gromde.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en trok Edward mee van ze vandaan voor hij iets kon zeggen. Gelukkig gingen Jacob en Bella naar binnen.

'Ik dacht dat huisdieren verboden waren op school,' zuchtte ik. Ik was blij dat Edward er om kon lachen. Ik was namelijk niet van plan de avond te laten verpesten door Jacob.

Edward kneep even zachtjes in mijn hand, die hij had vastgepakt om me door de mensenmassa te leiden en niet had los gelaten.

Glimlachend keek ik naar hem op en ik zag zijn ogen glinsteren. 'Is er iets?' Mijn glimlach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Over sneeuw gesproken, ik merkte dat er kleine vlokjes rond dwarrelden die bleven steken in mijn krullen om daar vervolgens te smelten.

'Er is iets, ja,' gaf Edward toe. 'Maar dat is een verrassing.'

Ik zuchtte. Verrassingen waren leuk. Behalve als iemand je vertelde dat hij er een had, en vervolgens weigerde vertellen hoe of wat.

'Doe niet zo flauw,' jammerde ik. Het hielp niets. Edward bleef stug doorlopen. Ook begon het steeds harder te sneeuwen. Die kleine, donzige vlokjes waren wel leuk, maar deze harde stuifsneeuw vond ik veel minder. Ik moest om de seconde knipperden door de sneeuw die in mijn ogen waaide. Met dichtgeknepen ogen vertrouwde ik volledig op Edward, die me aan de hand door de sneeuwstorm leidde. Het duurde niet lang voor ik verbaasd mijn ogen weer opende omdat het gestopt leek met sneeuwen. Niets leek minder waar, het sneeuwde nog altijd, maar Edward en ik stonden veilig en droog in het prieel van de schooltuin.

Met een zucht haalde ik mijn handen door mijn besneeuwde haar. Daar gingen de uren werk van Alice – en de uren geduld van mij.

Edward veegde een natte, vastgeplakte lok van mijn wang om er een kus te kunnen plaatsen. Op het moment dat ik alles begon te vergeten dankzij Edwards geur dacht ik aan iets wat ik absoluut niet mocht vergeten. Een beetje ruw duwde ik Edward weg.

'Sorry, maar ik-' Ik maakte mijn zin niet af toen ik me mijn tijdelijke opbergplaats herinnerde. Met een rood hoofd keek ik naar Edward. 'Zou je alsjeblieft even-'

Edward had zich al omgedraaid. 'Maar natuurlijk.'

Vlug nam ik de zachte stof van mijn rok, deed deze omhoog en griste ik een langwerpig, plat doosje tussen de elastieken band van mijn panty uit. Dat was een groot nadeel aan jurken, ze hadden geen zakken.

'Oké.' Ik streek mijn jurk weer glad en tikte Edward op zijn schouder.

'Is de kust veilig?' grapte hij.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. 'Haha. Hier, dit is voor jou.' Ik overhandigde hem het doosje.

Edward keek me verrast aan toen hij het doosje opende. 'Een cassettebandje?'

Glimlachend knikte ik.

'Wat staat erop?' vroeg hij toen hij uitvoerig voor-, achter- en zijkant had bekeken.

'Dat is een verrassing,' grijnsde ik.

Het was duidelijk dat Edward spijt had van die uitspraak nu ik het tegen hem gebruikte. Hij zuchtte diep. 'Nou, misschien moet ik mijn verrassing dan ook maar onthullen.'

Ik kon mezelf er nog net van weerhouden opgewonden in mijn handen te klappen, maar mijn glimlach verbreedde.

Edward lachte en haalde een doosje uit de binnenzak van zijn jasje. Met een plechtig gezicht overhandigde hij het me. De fluwelen buitenkant voelde aangenaam zacht in mijn handpalm. Zachtjes aaide ik het deksel.

'Toe, maak open. Ik ben erg benieuwd wat je ervan vind.'

Voorzichtig zette ik wat meer kracht op het deksel, dat zich opende met een klik. Een zachte, bijna lieve klik. Toen ik de inhoud in de gaten kreeg – en er ook zeker van was dat ik niet droomde – nam ik het doosje in mijn rechterhand, zodat ik de linker voor mijn mond kon slaan. Het was handig dat Edward gedachten kon lezen. Ik kon het ''wat mooi'' dat in mijn hoofd rond kolkte maar niet hardop uitspreken. Uiteindelijk wilde mijn stem weer gehoorzamen. 'Dit kan ik echt niet aannemen.'

'Natuurlijk wel. Ik heb lang moeten wachten tot het geschikte moment, en dat is nu eindelijk aangebroken.'

'Lang. Moeten. Wachten?' De verbazing droop van mijn stem. Had Alice het zien aankomen? Had ze mij gezien? En me niets verteld?

'Rustig nou, Lauren,' zei Edward, die merkte dat mijn onderlip trilde, ondanks dat ik hem kapot beet. 'Jij was er onverwacht. Alice had je niet zien aankomen.'

Mijn onderlip stopte niet met trillen.

'Ik beloof het.' Edward trok me dichterbij en sloeg zijn armen om me heen.

'Sorry,' piepte ik. Ik zuchtte diep, en herhaalde dit een aantal keer. Waarom stelde ik me zo aan? 'Sorry,' zei ik opnieuw. Ik dwong mijn onderlip te stoppen met trillen, en tot mijn verbazing werkte het.

Edward lachte zachtjes. 'Vreemd, hoe dingen altijd anders lopen dan gepland.'

Schamend keek ik naar de grond. Ik had het weer eens verpest.

Opnieuw zijn melodieuze lach. 'Lauren.' Hij tilde mijn kin op. 'Je hebt niets verpest. Echt niet.'

Ik geloofde hem niet. Er was iets wat niet klopte. Hoe kon hij lang gewacht hebben als ik hier nog maar net was? Als we kortgeleden pas samen kwamen? Hij moest meer weten, al voordat ik er was.

'Lauren.' Zijn toon was nu niet troostend meer, maar streng.

Ik wist dat hij wilde zeggen dat hij niet loog en dat Alice echt niets had gezien. 'En dit dan?' Ik hield het doosje met een gouden hanger omhoog.

Edward pakte het aan en ik keek hoe hij de gouden cirkel aaide met zijn vingertop en vervolgens de krullen er binnen in. 'Rosalie,' begon hij. 'Deze was bestemd voor Rosalie. Ik was bestemd voor Rosalie.' Zijn marmeren voorhoofd zat vol rimpels en zijn wenkbrauwen vormden een frons.

'En toen?' vroeg ik voorzichtig.

'En toen? Niks. Er gebeurde niks tussen Rosalie en mij. We hielden niet van elkaar.'

Er viel een stilte die ik graag wilde verbreken, maar ik kon er de geschikte woorden niet voor vinden.

'Maar dat doet er niet toe.' Edward nam het kettinkje tussen zijn vingers. De schakeltjes waren zo klein dat het leek of het één, fijn gouden draadje was. De hanger voelde wat zwaar op mijn borst waar hij rustte, maar ik was er snel aan gewend. Zodra Edward het kettinkje had vast weten te maken – het sluitinkje was ook nogal klein – boog hij zich richting mijn oor.

'Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik onze relatie wel zag aankomen. Alice heeft hier en daar wat aan me doorgegeven, en ik moet zeggen dat je je gedachten erg goed kunt verbergen, maar om mij erbuiten te houden moet je toch nog wat meer oefenen.'

Mijn hoofd begon te duizelen. Wat stom, wat ontzettend stom!

'Het is niet erg hoor,' glimlachte Edward, die weer voor me was gaan staan.

'Dat vind jij misschien, maar ik vind het behoorlijk stom.' Ik had een zekere drang om in tranen uit te barsten en de volledige controle over mijn onderlip was ook verdwenen. Ik beet er daarom maar weer op.

'Waarom?'

'Waarom! Ik was zo onzeker, Edward. Zo onzeker, over jou en over mezelf, en alles daartussenin wat ik niet kon begrijpen. Wat nou als – als –' (Waarom kon ik niet normaal praten als ik boos en verdrietig tegelijk was? Wat een afgang.) '- als het niet wederzijds was geweest? Wat dan? Dan wist jij alles wat ik over jou dacht, en misschien vond je dat wel vreselijk, en dan moest je me afwijzen en-' Ik moest even stoppen omdat ik mezelf niet zo goed meer kon volgen.

'Geloof het of niet, maar ik was nog onzekerder dan jij. Over jou en mezelf, en alles daartussenin wat ook ik niet kon begrijpen.'

'Echt?' Het was enkel gefluister dat uit mijn keel ontsnapte.

Edward knikte. 'En als ik niet alles had geweten, dan was er nooit iets van gekomen. Dan was ik altijd peinzend blijven nadenken over jou en mezelf. En dat daartussenin waarvan ik nu weet wat het is.'

Ik glimlachte waterig naar hem. 'Wat is het?'

'Ware liefde.'


	17. 17 onthullend telefoontje

**Onthullend telefoontje**

'Met Lauren Cullen,' was mijn openingszin als ik de telefoon aan nam. Ik dacht er niet meer bij na, het was heel gewoon geworden mijn achternaam te noemen.

Aan de andere kant van de lijn bleef het even stil.

'Hallo,' vroeg ik ongeduldig.

Iemand schraapte zijn keel. 'Mejuffrouw Lauren Cullen?'

'Ja?' Sommige verkoopmedewerkers waren zo dom. Ik dacht toch echt dat ik luid en duidelijk mijn naam had genoemd toen ik opnam.

'Luister, dit is echt van belang.'

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Ja, vast. Tegenwoordig noemde iedereen die abonnementen belangrijk. Of die schoonmaakmiddelen die beter waren dan de rest. Dat soort domme dingen waar alleen IQ loze schapen in geloofden.

'Luister,' zei ik op zo'n zelfde toontje. 'Ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in uw geweldig lage rente, uw goedkope praatje over welke energie maatschappij dan ook en ik heb ook geen interesse in de actie waar je kunt sparen voor handgebreide geitenwollen sokken.'

Edward – met wie ik momenteel alleen thuis was – wierp me een vragende blik toe, die ik niet beantwoordde.

Aan de andere kant van de lijn was het angstvallig stil. Voor ik mijn actie kon afsluiten (ophangen) hoorde ik een klik. Opgehangen.

Met een chagrijnig gezicht liet ik de telefoon uit mijn hand glijden en stuiterde hij op de kussens van de bank. Ik plofte ernaast.

'Wie was dat?' vroeg Edward, nog altijd met die vragende blik.

'Weet ik veel. Een of ander stom varken dat me iets wilde aansmeren.'

Edward lachte terwijl hij over mijn haar aaide.

'Het was van belang, beweerde hij.'

'Als het echt zo belangrijk is, belt hij vast wel terug.' Edward had het nog maar net uit gesproken of de telefoon ging weer. Hij had hem te pakken voor ik nog kon kijken waar ik hem gelaten had.

'Edward,' was het enige dat hij zei toen hij op nam. Zijn voorhoofd rimpelde terwijl hij steeds zachte 'hm-hm's liet klinken.

'Wie is het?' siste ik, maar Edward draaide zijn hoofd van me weg en stopte een vinger in zijn oor. Ik zuchtte. Flauw hoor. Een tijdje zat ik voor me uit te staren en luisterde ik half naar wat Edward zei – wat niet meer was dan alleen 'hm-hm.' Tot ik verandering merkte in zijn stem en zijn gezicht. Ernst. Ik spitste mijn oren en hield Edward nauwlettend in de gaten. Het duurde niet lang voor hij het gesprek afsloot.

'Ja. Natuurlijk. Dat gaat lukken. We komen zo snel mogelijk naar Italië, Aro.'

'Italië?' Mijn frons verdween snel en maakte plaats voor een brede lach. Wat de reden ook was, we gingen naar Italië en dat was al voor mijn vampier zijn een droom geweest. Een verloren droom aangezien ik zeker wist dat mijn moeder me er nooit mee naartoe zou nemen. Het was dan ook een heerlijk gevoel dat ik had nu deze droom toch leek uit te komen. Edward daarentegen keek nog steeds vrij ernstig en dat stond me niet aan – ik vond het vreselijk hoe de diepe rimpels de marmeren structuur van zijn voorhoofd verstoorden.

Hij negeerde mijn vragende blik en draaide een ander nummer op de telefoon die hij nog in zijn handen had.

Ik hoorde hoe deze overging terwijl Edward richting de trap liep.

'Carlisle?' Edward sprintte de trap op.

Na een tijdje twijfelend onderaan de trap te hebben gestaan rende ik ook naar boven toen mijn nieuwsgierigheid het van me won. Helaas voor mijn nieuwsgierigheid had Edward zichzelf opgesloten in zijn slaapkamer. Verslagen zakte ik tegen de deur. Wat kon Edward nu dwars zitten? Italië was toch een geweldig land? Zon, zee en- Zon. Veel zon. Zou daar al die ophef om draaien? We konden er toch best voor zorgen dat we niet gezien zouden worden in het zonlicht. Ik had geen idee hoe lang ik had zitten piekeren toen er aan het slot van de deur werd gemorreld en ik vliegensvlug opstond.

Edward wierp me even een blik toe toen ik deed alsof ik er niet al die tijd gezeten had om hem te willen afluisteren. 'Kom,' was het enige dat hij zei. 'Ik moet je iets vertellen.'


	18. 18 dramaqueen

**Dramaqueen**

Ondanks het feit dat ik al geruime tijd bij de Cullens hoorde, was ik nog nooit in de kamer aan het eind van de gang geweest. Hoewel ik altijd nieuwsgierig was, was ik dat nu niet. Ik wilde niet naar binnen. De sfeer die Edward om zich heen had hangen sprak me totaal niet aan. Er was iets angstigs aan hem. En dat maakte mij ook bang. Ik bleef op de gang staan toen hij de deur opende.

'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, Lauren,' fluisterde Edward en hij glimlachte geruststellend.

Het had geen geruststellende werking en zijn ogen verrieden hem. Er was iets niet goed. Helemaal niet goed.

'Lieg niet,' mompelde ik. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

De glimlach verdween en hij nam mijn pols. Wat aarzelend ging ik dan toch mee naar binnen. Er waren grote, hoge boekenkasten en lambrisering van donker hout tegen de ene wand, glas tegen de andere. Ook waren er een tal van schilderijen aan de wand tegenover het glas, wat er voor zorgde dat de kleuren feller leken dan dat ze in werkelijkheid waren. Edward liet mijn pols los en liep naar de ramen. Ik bekeek aandachtig de schilderijen, stuk voor stuk waren ze prachtig. Het grootste schilderij – bijna twee keer zo groot als de deur – interesseerde met het meest. De personen die afgebeeld waren droegen toga's en stonden her en der verspreid, leunend tegen pilaren. Op het hoogste balkon stonden vier personen, die neerkeken op de chaos gecreëerd door de mensen onder hen.

Ik hield mijn hoofd iets schuin toen ik de vier personen beter bekeek. 'Carlisle,' mompelde ik. Vragend keek ik naar Edward, die weer naast me was komen te staan. Hij knikte. Vervolgens wees hij naar de andere drie en noemde hun namen. 'Aro, Marcus, Caius.'

Ik herhaalde het geluidloos.

'Dit is Italië.' Edward liet zijn vingertoppen over het doek glijden.

'Het is prachtig,' zuchtte ik.

'Volterra,' mompelt Edward, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij.

Ik trok beide wenkbrauwen op. 'Volterra?' Ik was nooit erg goed geweest in aardrijkskunde.

Edward herhaalde de namen van de drie andere personen opnieuw. Hij fronste, ondanks dat hij wist hoe erg ik het haatte als een diepe rimpel de structuur van zijn marmeren voorhoofd verstoorde. 'Bij ons staan ze beter bekend als de Volturi.'

Mijn lippen vormden een dun lijntje onder mijn neus.

'Zijn zorgen ervoor dat de wetten worden nageleefd door alle vampiers. Waar jij nu dus ook bij hoort.'

Geschrokken keek ik Edward aan. 'Heb ik iets fout gedaan?' Ik wachtte niet op antwoord. 'En waarom vertel je me dit nu pas? Ik ben hier verdorie al bijna een jaar!'

Edward pakte mijn schouders en kneep er zachtjes in. 'Rustig maar, je hebt niets fout gedaan, Lauren.'

Ik snoof. 'Stel dat ik wel iets fout had gedaan? Wat dan?'

Het bleef stil.

'Nou? Nou!'

Edwards frons werd dieper, maar het kon me niet meer schelen hoe erg ik dat haatte. Ik snoof opnieuw wat ervoor zorgde dat Edward mijn schouders los liet.

'Waarom-' Ik deed mijn best zo rustig mogelijk te blijven. '-heb je me dit niet eerder verteld?'

Edward zei nog altijd niets.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen wat hem tot praten aanzette.

'Ik wilde niet dat je je zorgen ging maken terwijl dat niet nodig was. Ik probeer je te beschermen.'

Dat was het. Ik vergat datgene wat ik zojuist zei over rustig blijven (of zo iets) en liet een gesmoorde gil ontsnappen. Ergens begreep ik niet waarom ik zo geïrriteerd was, maar ik nam de moeite niet dat uit te zoeken voordat ik uitbarstte. 'Edward!' Zijn naam klonk niet minder mooi als ik hem uit schreeuwde – iets wat me nog gefrustreerder maakte. 'Jij vreselijke, afschuwelijke, smerige-' (Drama doet het altijd goed. En nee, ik overdreef niet.) '-egoïstische zak die je bent!' Ik duwde hem tegen zijn borst, maar vergat even dat ik meer kracht bezat dan hij, waardoor hij dus met een knal tegen een boekenkast vloog. Roerloos bleef hij liggen onder een aantal boeken die uit de kast gevallen waren door de enorme klap. 'Misschien moet je je bedenken dat dingen verzwijgen het vaak alleen maar erger maakt.' Met dat stormde ik de kamer uit en sloeg ik de deur zo hard dicht dat ik durfde te wedden dat er nog een aantal boeken niet meer in de kast stonden.


	19. 19 verwarring

_Ja, dit hoofdstuk is vrij verwarrend. Ik kies mijn titels uit voorzorg, moeha ^^_

_Succes met begrijpen! xx Anouk_

**Verwarring**

Met een gelukzalig gevoel liet ik mijn hoofd naar achteren hangen en sloot ik mijn ogen tegen de felle zon die mijn gezicht verwarmde. 'Heerlijk,' mompelde ik waarna het weer stil was, op het fluiten van de vogels na. De stilte duurde voort en ik vond dat prima. Het kon me niet te lang duren. Helaas was er iemand anders die daar niet hetzelfde over dacht. Toch vond ik het niet erg de stem te horen die de stilte verbrak. De stem was bijna beter dan de stilte. Met een glimlach luisterde ik, tot ik geschrokken mijn ogen opende. 'Edward?' Tegenover me zat de meest prachtige persoon ooit. Hij was bleek, dat wel, maar zijn bleek was beter dan al het andere bleek dat er op de wereld was. Hij was niet gewoon bleek, maar prachtig bleek. Daarbij werd het bleke wat verdoezeld door een glinsterende gloed. Zijn lippen – het enige dat niet glinsterde – vormden zich in een scheve glimlach. De linker mondhoek bleef op zijn gebruikelijke plaats.

'Edward.' Ik kneep één oog dicht terwijl ik naar hem keek.

De glimlach werd breder en er werden rechte, witte tanden zichtbaar. 'Ja, liefste?'

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en keek om me heen. Het terras waar we op zaten was overladen met mensen. Mensen. Met een schok stond ik op. Hoe kon ik al die mensen niet opgemerkt hebben? Het leek alsof mijn oren al die tijd dicht hadden gezeten en ze het nu opeens deden als nooit te voren. Overal hoorde ik mensen. Ik zag ze ook overal. Ik wilde weggaan, maar merkte dat dat onmogelijk was aangezien Edward mijn hand vast had.

'Rustig maar,' prevelde hij. Zachtjes kneep hij in mijn hand, zoals hij altijd deed om me gerust te stellen.

Ik trok mijn hand terug. Niet omdat ik niet wilde dat hij deze vast had, maar het deed pijn als hij kneep. Misschien kende hij zijn kracht niet en had hij harder geknepen dan hij had bedoeld. Vreemd genoeg was het alleen mijn ringvinger die pijn had gedaan. Ik keek wat het kon zijn, toen ik zag dat ik een ring droeg. Dat verklaarde de pijn, mijn ring had klem gezeten tussen mijn vingers. Aandachtig bestudeerde ik mijn rechterhand. De ring was goud en bezet met een aantal stenen die in het zonlicht net zo glinsterden als Edwards huid.

Edward glimlachte nog altijd die scheve glimlach naar me.

'Wat is dit?' vroeg ik terwijl ik mijn rechterhand opstak. Ik durfde het bijna niet te vragen, omdat het nogal voor de hand lag dat het een ring was. Die ik aan mijn ringvinger droeg. De ringvinger van mijn rechterhand.

Een melodieus geluid vulde mijn hoofd en ik besefte me dat het Edwards lach was. 'Kom eens hier.'

Na even aarzelen nam ik plaats op zijn schoot. Ik wist zeker dat ik hier nog nooit eerder gezeten had – niet hier buiten maar op zijn schoot – en toch voelde het heel vertrouwd. Alsof het mijn vast plek was, al jaren. Of langer. Ik had geen besef van tijd, wat redelijk vervelend was. Ik wilde weten wat er gaande was, maar het was gewoonweg onmogelijk.

'Lauren.' Edwards stem kriebelde in mijn oor en liet me onwillekeurig giechelen. 'Lauren.'

Een zachte 'hm' ontglipte me.

'Hoe voel je je?'

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en wilde Edward aankijken, maar opeens had ik er geen energie meer voor. Ik voelde hoe het uit me sijpelde, zoals water uit een kraan die niet helemaal goed dicht gedraaid was. Ik antwoordde daarom mompelend. 'Moe.'

'Het is goed, ga maar weer slapen.'

Wat? Slapen? Dat wilde ik helemaal… 'Ja,' mompelde ik opnieuw. Ja dat moest ik doen. Slapen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om Edwards nek en nestelde me tegen zijn borst. Het verbaasde me niet dat ik zo weg was. Ik was ook gewoon zo moe.

Auw. Ik kreunde bij het voelen van het gebonk in mijn hoofd. Wat was er gebeurd? Was ik nog op het zonnige terras? Mijn hoofd voelde warm, alsof de zon er nog altijd op scheen, maar ik hoorde geen vogels meer fluiten. Een laag gezoem was het enige dat ik hoorde. Na een tijdje stil te hebben geluisterd merkte ik nog iets op. Een zacht geluid. Rustgevend en vrij regelmatig. Aandachtig luisterde ik erna, en ik merkte dat ik bewoog op het geluid. Op, neer, op, neer. Heel langzaam voelde ik me wegzakken in een zwart gat. Iets wat me rust leek te geven, maar tegelijkertijd ook voor paniek zorgde. Het zwarte gat was onbekend en ik vertrouwde het niet. Op het moment dat ik toe wilde geven aan het wegzakken in het zwarte gat hoorde ik een stem en vocht ik tegen de duisternis die me probeerde te omarmen.

'Jasper.'

Edward. Zou hij me horen? Zou hij mijn gedachten kunnen horen nu ik me hier ergens in de duisternis bevond? Ik dacht zo hard ik kon en mijn hoofd begon er zeer van te doen, maar ik leek niet tot Edward door te dringen.

'Het gaat goed met haar, Edward. Slaperig, maar goed,' hoorde ik Jasper zeggen. Hij was niet ver weg, maar Edward was dichterbij.

'Edward?' Ik had geen idee of hij me kon horen. Ik wist niet eens zeker of er wel echt geluid uit mijn mond was gekomen of dat ik het me allemaal maar verbeelde. Even was er weer die griezelige, zwarte leegte, tot ik voelde dat iemand zachtjes door mijn haar streelde. Ik hoopte dat het Edward was. Of misschien een andere Cullen. Iemand die ik kende, in ieder geval. Ik hoefde niet veel langer te hopen, Edwards stem fluisterde me namelijk zachtjes toe.

'Het is goed.'

Met een gerust hart liet ik me opnieuw wegzinken in de duisternis, die nu opeens minder duister leek.


	20. 20 wat weten zij dat ik niet weet?

_Oké, ik had dit hele hoofdstuk dus geschreven en ik was er zeker van dat Jane's gave (oh oh nu verklap ik al een boel) alleen werkte dmv oogcontact. Dat dat officieël niet zo is maakt nu even niet uit. Hier werkt het dus alleen dmv oogcontact. Punt._

_xx Anouk_

**Wat weten zij dat ik niet weet?**

Nog een beetje loom stapte ik het schaduwrijke steegje in waar de auto geparkeerd stond. Verlangend keek ik naar de zon, die verderop grote, goudgele plekken maakte op de tegels, maar ik wist dat het onmogelijk was daar nu heen te gaan met al die toeristen. Nu kon ik nog niet echt genieten van Italië. Ik baalde er zo van dat ik de hele weg had liggen slapen – en ik had Jasper dan ook hartelijk bedankt. Hij had verder niets gezegd toen ik hem vroeg waar dat voor nodig was geweest, en Edward had alleen maar stom geglimlacht. Vervolgens had hij mijn pols genomen en liep ik noodgedwongen met hem mee het steegje in. Jasper volgde, en ook Alice was erbij.

'Waar gaan we heen?' fluisterde ik ook al had ik een vermoeden. Niemand zei iets en ik besloot er geen moeite in te steken. Niet dat ik daar de energie voor had gehad, maar dat deed er niet toe. Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben probeerde ik het nog eens. Ik begon me steeds beter te voelen, niet zo loom als eerst. 'Waar gaan we heen?' Weer bleef het stil, maar dit keer legde ik me er niet bij neer. 'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ik op precies hetzelfde toontje als de andere keren. Afgezien dan van het feit dat ik nu niet meer de moeite deed om te fluisteren. Ik hoefde mijn vraag niet vaak meer te herhalen voor Jasper eindelijk antwoordde: 'De Volturi.'

'Ah,' was mijn intelligente reactie daarop.

De stilte keerde terug terwijl we nog altijd het steegje uit liepen, dat overigens naar beneden begon te hellen. Uiteindelijk liep het dood.

'Ik ga wel voor,' zei Alice en ze liep naar iets wat leek op een afvoerput. De deksel was er half af en toen Alice zich erin liet glijden werd het me duidelijk. Het _was_ een afvoerput. Nadat ook Edward de afvoerput in was verdwenen, offerde ik mezelf op om voor Jasper te gaan. Soepel liet ik mezelf naar binnen glijden en het duurde niet lang of ik voelde grond onder mijn voeten. Fronsend keek ik omhoog. Ik had me de ingang toch wel iets chiquer voorgesteld. Toen ook Jasper ''binnen'' was, liepen we de gang uit. Ik bleef braaf achter Edward aanlopen, waartoe ik gedwongen werd omdat hij mijn pols stevig omklemde. Langzaam aan werd de donkere gang wat lichter en werd er meer zichtbaar. De lange, stenen gewelfde tunnel voorspelde niet veel goeds, maar ik gaf niet toe aan mijn angsten. Tenslotte was ik een vampier. Ik had niets te vrezen. Toch?

Volgens mij lette ik niet echt op mijn gedachtegang en had Edward het allemaal kunnen volgen. Geruststellend kneep hij eventjes mijn pols samen. Het hielp echter niets. Even verderop, waar het licht vandaan leek te komen, telde ik zeven schimmen. Drie van hen droegen lange, donkergrijze mantels, met kap, waardoor het onmogelijk was hun menselijke vorm te onderscheiden. Voor zover ze menselijk waren. De andere vier schimmen herkende ik zodra we dichterbij waren. Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie en Emmett, stonden stijf op een rijtje. Het leek alsof ze van steen waren. Carlisle was de enige die wist te glimlachen toen we ze bereikt hadden.

'Lauren.' Zijn stem klonk niet minder vriendelijk, maar het klonk een beetje geforceerd.

Ik probeerde terug te glimlachen maar kon het niet helpen dat dat van mij ook geforceerd was. Zeker niet met die griezelige schimmen naast ons. Ik kon het dan ook niet laten een van die schimmen aan te staren tot Edward me aan mij arm trok en ik naar hem om keek. Hij wierp me een blik toe en ik knikte. Staren was onbeleefd, dat wist ik wel, maar het feit dat ik geen van de personen kon identificeren zorgde voor een ongemakkelijke sfeer. Een van de mantels begon te lopen en werd gevolgd door Carlise, Esmé, Rosalie en Emmett. De tweede mantel liep achter Emmett aan en werd op zijn beurt weer gevolgd door Alice, Jasper, Edward en dus ook door mij. De rij werd gesloten door de derde mantel, die eng dicht achter mij liep zodat ik zijn rustige ademhaling kon horen. Ik probeerde er maar niet al te veel aandacht aan te schenken en bleef dicht bij Edward.

Aan het eind van de tl-verlichte, lelijke hal was een lift, waar iedereen stilletjes instapte. Het was redelijk krap met z'n elven en ik stond dus ook dicht tegen Edward aan. Dat liever dan tegen die griezel in de mantel, die nu overigens veel meer ontspannen leek. Alle drie de mantel figuren lieten hun kap naar benden en ik was verbaasd dat onder één een vrouw vandaan kwam. De mantels benadrukten geen vormen en liepen simpel recht naar beneden. Ze had net zo goed een man kunnen zijn.

Edward stootte me zachtjes aan.

'Sorry,' fluisterde ik, in de hoop dat geen van de griezels gedachten konden lezen. Vooral de vrouw niet.

De lange, brede man die naar mijn zin te dicht bij me stond kuchte zachtjes. 'Is er iets?'

Ik drukte mezelf nog dichter tegen Edward, die beschermend een arm om mijn middel sloeg. Een beetje angstig – ik hoopte dat het niet erg opviel – keek ik naar de mantelman op. Tot mijn verbazing glimlachte hij naar me. Niet eens geforceerd, het leek een doodnormale, spontane glimlach. Vlug keek in naar de grond en ik zuchtte opgelucht toen de liftdeuren open gingen en er wat meer ruimte tussen mij en de griezel inkwam. De ruimte tussen mij en Edward bleef klein en gaf me niet echt de gelegenheid om rond te kijken. Het enige wat me opviel was de donkergroene vloerbedekking. Algauw was er een overgang van het groene, zachte, naar grijs steen. Ik kon voor mezelf niet beslissen wat ik mooier vond. Het was dat het al die tijd stil was geweest waardoor ik geen verschil had gemerkt, maar nu iemand begon te praten keek ik nieuwsgierig op. De stem had hol geklonken en er was een zachte echo hoorbaar. Niet heel erg verwonderlijk in een ruimte met zo'n enorm hoog plafond. Even verderop stonden drie stoelen – of eerder tronen. De grootste stond in het midden, en de twee kleinere – die overigens ook vrij groot waren – stonden ernaast, een aan iedere kant. De persoon op de stoel rechts keek me met een scheef hoofd aan. Vervolgens keek hij naar Edward. En weer terug naar mij. Hij knikte even naar de persoon op de middelste stoel, die me ook al die tijd had bestudeerd.

'Dat is ze.'

Ze leken beide niet erg blij. De man die links zat – en niet veel vrolijker keek dan de andere twee – begon te praten. Zijn stem galmde, wat intimiderend klonk. 'Carlisle,' donderde zijn stem.

Carlisle stapte naar voren.

'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?' Hij stak zijn bottige hand uit en wees naar mij.

Ik drukte mijn gezicht dichter tegen Edwards borst.

'Je kent de afspraak, niet? Creëer je een vampier – even afgezien van de rede – dan moeten wij daarvan weten. Ik neem aan dat je dat niet vergeten bent?'

'Natuurlijk niet, Aro.'

'Vertel me dan eens, Carlisle-' Aro spuwde zijn naam bijna uit, '-wat heeft dit te betekenen?' De bottige vinger die naar me wees begon te trillen.

Ik ook, maar dan van angst. Wat een griezels.

'Wel, Aro-' Carlisle sprak zijn naam uit op zo'n zelfde toontje als Aro had gedaan, (iets wat ik enorm bewonderde omdat ik dat nooit zou durven bij zo'n hoge piet.) '-ik was niet degene die haar heeft gecreëerd. Ik heb haar gevonden.'

Ik stopte met trillen en spitste mijn oren. Dit kon nog wel eens interessant worden. Ik had nog nooit gesproken over mijn verleden of over hoe ik was ontstaan.

'Juist, ja.' Aro leek bijna teleurgesteld dat hij niet kon uitvallen tegen Carlisle. Tot er een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. 'Dus Edward heeft dan eindelijk zijn partner gevonden?'

Een beetje verlegen glimlachte ik naar Aro. Hoewel deze vrij breed terug lachte, zaten de andere vampiers nogal nijdig voor hen uit te kijken. Iets wat ervoor zorgde dat mijn glimlachje al snel weer vervaagde.

Aro bleef maar glimlachen. De chagrijnige blikken van zijn buren leken hem niet op te vallen. 'Prachtig iets, liefde,' riep hij opgewekt terwijl hij opstond en richting Edward en mij liep. 'Je hebt geen gave nodig om de liefde tussen deze twee te zien.' Aro wierp een korte blik op de man die in het midden zat.

Interessant. Een gave om liefde te zien?

'Relaties,' fluisterde Edward.

Ook goed.

'Is er nog iets aan haar opgevallen? Iets speciaals, anders dan anders, een talent?' vroeg Aro aan Carlisle terwijl hij mij van top tot teen bekeek.

Ik voelde me er niet erg gemakkelijk bij dat er over me gepraat werd alsof ik er niet was.

Carlisle keek bedenkelijk. 'Misschien,' mompelde hij.

Verward keek ik naar Edward. Ik had toch geen gave? Ik was volkomen normaal. Voor zover je vampier zijn normaal kon noemen dan. Ook Edward leek wat verward door Carlisle woorden.

'Ga door,' droeg Aro hem op. 'Is je iets opgevallen?' Nu pas schonk Aro Carlisle een blik en stopte hij mij aan te kijken alsof ik een of ander beest was dat gekeurd moest worden.

'Edward?' Carlisle keek Edward vragend aan.

Aro keek nieuwsgierig van Carlisle, naar Edward en weer terug.

Ho eens. Ik duwde me van Edward vandaan. Wat wist hij over mij dat ik niet wist? Dit was gestoord. Als ik een gave zou hebben, zou ik dan niet de persoon moeten zijn die er vanaf wist?

'Kun je Aro vertellen wat er laatst gebeurde?' ging Carlisle verder.

Nadat Edward me een schuldbewuste blik gunde, knikte hij en begon hij te vertellen. Hij vertelde over die avond – ik kon me niet meer herinneren hoelang het was geleden. Ik was mijn tijdsbesef helemaal kwijtgeraakt door de slaperigheid die Jasper mij had geschonken. En door de dromen die ik daar gratis bij had gekregen – dat ik zo uit mijn slof was geschoten. (Waar ik me overigens dood voor schaamde achteraf) Aro leek geïnteresseerd, en de andere twee personen die al die tijd chagrijnig op hun tronen hadden gezeten, zaten nu wat rechter op naar Edwards verhaal te luisteren. Ze zaten nog maar op een puntje van hun stoel toen Edward vertelde over hoe ik om was gegaan met Bella. Over hoe ik Jasper had tegengehouden en hoe het bloed me niets leek te doen. Aro bleef maar knikken.

'Juist ja,' zei hij met een frons toen het verhaal ten einde was. 'In een klap, zei je?'

Edward knikte. 'Één klap en ik was uitgeschakeld. Het kostte haar geen moeite.'

Walgend van mezelf keek ik naar de grond. Liefde die te zien was zonder gave. Ja, vast. Als ik een liefhebbend persoon was dan had ik dat Edward nooit aangedaan. En ik had het wel gedaan. Zonder moeite, zoals hij zelf al zei. Ik had de drang om over te geven, wat vreemd was, omdat ik dat gevoel als vampier nog nooit had gehad. Plots waren daar twee sterke handen die mijn schouders omklemde en me door elkaar schudden.

'Lauren.' Edwards toon schrok me af. Het klonk heel erg…bevelend. 'Denk dat nooit meer.'

Ik voelde een steek in mijn maag toen ik me de keer herinnerde dat ik die woorden had gehoord. Dit was namelijk niet de eerste keer dat ze over Edwards lippen kwamen. Het flitste door mijn hoofd in hoge snelheid, en ik hoorde het deuntje van de Titanic op de achtergrond. 'Het spijt me zo, Edward. Soms vraag ik me wel eens af of ik goed genoeg voor je ben. En dan-' Ik mocht mijn zin niet afmaken.

'Ik ben degene die zich moet afvragen of hij goed genoeg is voor jou. Niet jij.'

'Onmogelijk,' fluisterde een stem die niet van Edward of mij was.

Het gekibbel werd vergeten en Edward en ik keken om. De middelste troon persoon was opgestaan en keek met grote ogen onze kant uit.

'Wat, Marcus?' Aro keek met zijn gebruikelijk, nieuwsgierige blik naar de troon persoon die blijkbaar Marcus heette.

'De verbinding. De relatie. Hij was zojuist verdwenen. Weg, alsof hij nooit had bestaan.'

'Dat kan niet. Is de verbinding weer terug?' Aro keek me met een doordringende blik aan, alsof hij probeerde de verbinding ook te zien.

'Ja, hij was maar even verdwenen.'

'Dat is onmogelijk.'

Ik wilde niet onbeleefd zijn, en ik was reuze blij dat de verbinding weer terug was, maar toch vroeg ik het. 'Waarom is dat precies onmogelijk? Is het niet zo dat wanneer ik zeg dat ik Edward dump die verbinding dan weg is?'

'Dumpte je Edward net?' vroeg Marcus op een ben-je-echt-zo-dom-toontje.

Ik schudde langzaam mijn hoofd.

'Onmogelijk dus dat de verbinding was verdwenen.' Het was duidelijk dat hij me nu officieel dom had verklaard.

'Lauren.' De persoon die op de meest rechtse troon had gezeten en nog niet had gesproken stond op. 'Wat Edward vertelde over Bella, over haar bloed, klopte dat? Hoorde je stemmetjes?'

Ik knikte.

'En de stemmetjes verdwenen toen je aan Jasper dacht?'

Weer knikte ik.

'Verdwenen de stemmetjes echt, of dacht je alleen dat ze verdwenen?'

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. 'Ze verdwenen echt. Denk ik.'

'Ik denk het niet.'

'Vermoed je iets, Caius?' Carlisle klonk bijna bezorgd. 'Ik dacht dat ze een enorm sterke wil had. Maar ik snap niet wat wilskracht te maken kan hebben met een relatie.'

'Geen slechte interpretatie, maar er is inderdaad geen verband met het hele relatie-verbindings gedoe.'

Marcus leek beledigd door die benaming van zijn gave, maar hij zei niets.

'Ik denk dat de verbinding, en ook de stemmetjes, verdwenen doordat jij wilde dat ze verdwenen. Je onderdrukte het.'

Niemand zei iets. De toeren die ieders hersenen maakten waren bijna hoorbaar.

'Misschien nog andere dingen die nu verklaarbaar zijn?' vroeg Caius. Hij hoopte natuurlijk dat zijn theorie klopte.

Ik wist het niet hoor. Tot… Hij had gelijk. 'Hondje,' fluisterde ik. Er werden me veel vreemde blikken toegeworpen.

'Pardon?' Caius keek me hoopvol aan ondanks mijn vreemde uitspraak.

'Hondje,' zei ik vastberaden. 'Volgens mij heeft hij gelijk.'

'Wat heeft ''hondje'' daarmee te maken, Lauren?' Edward keek me zorgelijk aan. Hij dacht vast dat ik gek geworden was.

'Jacob.' Ik had gedacht dat dat wel duidelijk was geweest, maar oké.

'Er zijn dus nog meer dingen die in het plaatje passen?' Caius leek het zowaar leuk te vinden. Misschien had hij nooit gelijk en was hij nu extra blij dat hij wel gelijk leek te hebben.

Langzaam knikte ik.

'Maar hoe verklaar je die enorme kracht van haar? Ik bedoel, ze is nog jong, maar haar kracht zou moeten beginnen met afnemen. En dat doet het blijkbaar niet.'

Caius bleef angstvallig stil en zijn hoop op gelijk hebben leek te vervliegen.

Aro glimlachte breed. 'Is er enige mogelijkheid dat we deze interpretatie kunnen…testen?'

Niemand zij iets. Aro keek me hoopvol aan en ik stemde toe. Wat voor kwaad zou het kunnen?

'Heel fijn. Jane, liefje?'

Edward trok me weer tegen zich aan en er borrelde gegrom op vanuit zijn borst. Blijkbaar was hij het niet eens met Aro's idee.

'Is er iets, Edward?' De vrouw met de mantel – die ik had aangezien voor een man – grijnsde en ze keek zowaar uitdagend naar Edward. Hij weigerde haar aan te kijken en draaide zijn hoofd weg. Bezorgd keek ik hem aan – wat hem niet opviel omdat hij zijn hoofd had weggedraaid. Zenuwachtig kauwde ik op mijn lip. Wat was Jane's gave? Afwachtend keek ik toe hoe ze nog altijd grijnzend naar Edwards achterhoofd keek. Haar ogen flitsten naar mij. Ik greep naar mijn maag. Dit was niet het goede moment voor mijn zenuwen om op te spelen. Al snel verdween het stekende gevoel – wat overigens nog nooit zo erg was geweest – net als de grijns op Jane's gezicht.

'Geweldig,' kirde Aro.

Ik begreep niet wat er zo geweldig was.

Jane wende boos haar blik af. Wat Aro ook geweldig vond, Jane was het zo te zien niet zo geweldig.

'Je. Je voelde niets? Heb je geen pijn?' Edward schudde me door elkaar.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Niet meer.'

'Had je pijn?' Aro stond duidelijk bijna te springen.

'Eventjes. Ik had… Wacht eens even. Wat is Jane's gave?' Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

'Helaas kun jij het niet voelen. Maar ik kan het wel laten zien.' Jane trok haar wenkbrauw op. Vervolgens doorboorde ze Edward met haar enorme, rode ogen.

Ik schrok me dood toen Edward in elkaar zakte als een lappen pop en op de grond lag te stuiptrekken. 'Edward,' gilde ik. Ik knielde naast hem neer en raakte hem voorzichtig aan, waarop hij het uitschreeuwde. Vlug trok ik mijn hand terug en keek met waterige oogjes naar Jane. 'Doe normaal! Hou op!' Ik begon te trillen. En niet van angst. Alice had het in de gaten en snelde naar me toe om me in de houdgreep te houden.

'Lauren, rustig.'

'Laat me los,' siste ik woedend. Er flitste dingen door mijn hoofd die ik Jane wilde aandoen waar ik zelf bijna bang van werd. Bijna. Maar ze verdiende het. Ik probeerde mezelf los te wurmen uit Alice' houdgreep, maar tevergeefs. 'Alice. Laat. Me. LOS!' Snapte ze dan niet dat ik dit moest stoppen? Edward lag daar verdorie te creperen. En het zag er dood eng uit. Ik kon het niet langer aan zien. Als Alice me niet los wilde laten, dan moest ik er maar voor zorgen dat ze me los liet. En ik kon het niet helpen dat ik dat hardhandig moest doen. In slechts enkele seconden smeet ik Alice van me af – ik lette er niet op waar ze neerkwam – en sprintte ik richting Jane, om haar vervolgens aan te vallen. Met een enorme klap vloog ze tegen één van de pilaren. Deze brak door midden en zorgde voor een scheur in het plafond vanwege zijn dragende functie. Het viel me nauwelijks op. Ik snelde naar Edward, die hijgend op de grond lag. Mijn hemel, wat had ze hem aangedaan?

'Duidelijk.' Caius schonk geen aandacht aan Jane, aangezien de twee mantel griezels al naar haar toegesneld waren. Jasper was degene die Alice omhoog hielp. Ze leek er minder erg aan toe dan Jane, die niet bewoog. Het was niet meer dan logisch, Jane was dwars door een pilaar gevlogen. Zelfs voor een vampier leek het me niet prettig voelen.

'Ik geloof dat ik haar door heb,' zei Caius alsof hij het had over een goocheltruc die doorzichtig was.

Alle Cullens keken nieuwsgierig zijn kant op. 'Is – is het ernstig?'

'Nee, het is niet meer dan logisch. Alles wat je onderdrukt aan gevoelens komt er een keer uit. In Laurens geval in de vorm van woede, wat verklaart waarom ze nog altijd zo sterk is.'


	21. 21 vergeet het

**Vergeet het**

Geweldig. Nu alles verklaard was kon niemand erover ophouden. Ik had zojuist een eeuwige discussie met Aro en Caius, die me graag bij de Volturi zouden hebben, overleefd. Dacht ik rust te vinden en mijn hoofd leeg te kunnen maken op de weg terug naar huis, nou, mooi niet. Ik had geweigerd om in de auto te stappen bij Jasper en Alice – no offence, maar ik had liever mijn eigen gevoel onder controle. Misschien kon ik nog een beetje genieten van het landschap als mijn hoofd eenmaal leeg was – wat overigens ook makkelijker was bij Carlisle in de auto omdat hij niet zo eng hard reed. Ik had me al een tijdje afgevraagd of Edward dat van hem had, die drang om hard te rijden, maar dat was niet zo. Carlisle deed alles op zijn gemak en remde en trok niet te abrupt op. Als ik nog mens was geweest zou ik daar heel erg blij mee zijn geweest. Nu maakte het echter niet veel meer uit aangezien ik nooit meer misselijk werd van autorijden. Afijn, ik had me tegen Edwards borst genesteld, keek naar het landschap in de verte dat niet voorbij flitste maar langzaam langs leek te zweven, en probeerde mijn hoofd leeg te maken. Het ging moeilijker dan ik dacht. Alles waar ik aan dacht om mijn gedachten te vergeten (klinkt raar, maar zulke dingen bestaan echt) was op een of andere manier weer terug te leiden naar mijn eigenlijk gedachten (die ik dus probeerde te vergeten) Toen ik bijna de strijd opgaf en me wilde laten overmeesteren door die afschuwelijke gedachten, bedacht ik me iets (ik geloof niet dat ik ooit meer heb nagedacht, gedacht en bedacht dan toen) Wat nou als ik mijn gedachten kon onderdrukken. Zoals ik had geprobeerd om ze te verbergen voor Edward, een tijd geleden. Was dat niet eigenlijk hetzelfde geweest? Niet verbergen maar gewoon simpelweg onderdrukken? Dat zou fijn zijn, voor een momentje rust in mijn hoofd. Alhoewel ik geen plotse uitbarsting wilde riskeren. Die uitbarstingen waren zo eng. Niet op het moment zelf, dan had ik er vrij weinig benul van, maar achteraf gezien was het altijd griezelig hoe ik zo enorm boos kon zijn. En hoeveel pijn ik mensen dan kon doen. Het was ongelofelijk. Afschuwelijk.

Edward boog zich naar mijn oor nadat hij er wat haar achter had gestopt. 'Ik hou van je.' Zijn stem kriebelde in mijn oor.

Dat zei hij vast alleen maar om me nu gerust te stellen.

'Dat doe ik niet,' zei hij in antwoord op mijn gedachten.

'Het spijt me.' Ik meende er geen barst van. Ik wilde het menen, maar ik kon het niet. En dat speet me wel. Plus dat ik dit alles hardop aan het denken was, waar ik ook spijt van had.

'Doe niet zo,' sprak hij me streng toe, bevestigend dat hij mijn gedachten opnieuw had aangehoord.

Ik was gewoon in de war. Begreep hij dat soms niet?

'Dat begrijp ik maar al te goed, Lauren.'

Mooi. Ik had geen idee hoe hij dat kon begrijpen maar ik wilde het ook helemaal niet weten. Volgens mij zei hij dit alleen maar om me gerust te stellen. Net als dat plotse ''ik houd van je'' Niet erg overtuigend.

Edward grinnikte. 'Bestaat er een manier waarop ik je kan overtuigen?'

Ik deed alsof ik hard nadacht – wat natuurlijk niet erg werkt bij iemand die gedachten leest – en zag hoe er een grijns verscheen op Edwards gezicht. Hoewel ik me zojuist nogal gestoord had aan het feit dat mijn gedachten niet veilig waren voor Edward, was ik er nu heel erg blij mee. Ik geloof niet dat ik mijn wilde fantasieën had durven uitspreken waar Carlisle en Esmé bij waren. Toch wel fijn dat ze nu alsnog uitkwamen. Edward drukte zijn lippen nogal krachtig op de mijne. Het kwam een beetje hebberig over. Geen probleem als je het mij vroeg, ik werd ook hebberig als ik dacht aan alle mogelijkheden. Plots leek mijn gordel – die ik al die tijd gewoon om had gehad zonder er iets van te merken – als een wand tussen mij en Edward in te staan. Een glazen wand, die mijn fantasieën niet verpeste, maar de uitvoering ervan wel. Het was bijna oneerlijk hoe simpel het voor me was die glazen wand te versplinteren. Een zachte klik en het was gedaan. Heel even was ik tevreden tot daar opnieuw een glazen wand was. Edward had deze ook opgemerkt en irriteerde zich er zo te merken ook aan en hielp hij deze glazen wand naar de glazenwanden-hemel. Alweer met zo'n oneerlijk simpele klik. Ik werd een beetje meegesleept door Edwards manier van zoenen. Hij zoende zoals hij eruit zag. Goddelijk. En dat was dan nog zachtjes uitgedrukt. Afijn, toen ik mezelf dus dwong Edwards lippen even met rust te laten merkte ik op dat mijn ene hand was afgedwaald naar zijn middel, en mijn andere hand zich in zijn haar had gevlochten. Oeps.

'Sorry,' fluisterde ik terwijl ik weer rechtop ging zitten. Ik hoopte vurig dat Carlisle en Esmé niets hadden gemerkt. Ik was ze compleet vergeten, waar ik me nogal voor schaamde gezien het feit waar we mee bezig waren. Maar ik had in ieder geval iets gevonden waardoor ik ophield met nadenken. Het was namelijk nu ik vampier was moeilijker om op te houden met nadenken, gewoon omdat er zoveel meer opviel dan bij een normaal mens. Ik hoorde vrijwel alles. Edwards ademhaling, Carlisle en Esmés gepraat, de radio die heel zacht aanstond, het gekraak van een veer in de bijrijderstoel als je ging verzitten, maar ook alle auto's achter, voor en naast ons – in een straal van ongeveer 25 kilometer – op de snelweg. Het kwam niet vaak voor, maar op dit moment wenste ik vurig weer even mens te kunnen zijn en te kunnen ontsnappen aan al die bijgeluiden die niet belangrijk waren.

Edward haakte zijn arm in de mijne en keek er geïnteresseerd naar.

Ik keek ook, maar kon niet ontdekken wat zijn aandacht had getrokken. Het was dan wel zo dat we beiden glommen in het beetje zonlicht dat door de autoruit scheen, maar dat was voor ons normaal.

'Waarom glim jij minder dan ik?' vroeg Edward met een serieus gezicht.

'Omdat ik niet zo perfect ben als jij,' zei ik, de zaak niet zo serieus nemend als hij.

'Lauren, dit is een serieuze vraag,' zei hij een beetje streng.

Ik glimlachte. 'Ik was ook serieus. Je bent perfect.'

Edward zuchtte en richtte zich op Esmé. 'Heb jij dit ooit gezien?'

Esmé draaide zich om om vervolgens mijn arm en die van Edward uitgebreid te bekijken. Niet veel later schudde ze haar hoofd. 'Wat vreemd.'

Nee, niet alweer. Kon ik niet eventjes normaal zijn? Voor zover dat kon als vampier zijnde. Ik keek van mijn arm naar die van Edward. 'Ik zie geen verschil, hoor.'

'Je hebt gelijk, het is verdwenen.' Esmé hield haar hoofd iets scheef.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Niet. Alweer. Wat was dit voor afschuwelijk gedoe? Ik deed toch niets? Ik zuchtte diep.

'Het valt ook allemaal niet mee. Dat is begrijpelijk en het is ook niet erg om dat toe te geven.' Carlisle keek even met een klein glimlachje naar me om.

Ik was blij dat hij dat zei. Esmé en Edward vergaten – of ze besteedden er in ieder geval geen aandacht meer aan – het hele ''wie glimt er meer of minder dan normaal'' verhaal. Ik zuchtte nogmaals en keek verlangend naar buiten, waar de zon fel scheen. Edward aaide mijn haar om er vervolgens een kus op te plaatsen.

'Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was,' fluisterde ik.

'Waarom?' fluisterde Edward terug. Ondanks ons gefluister wist ik zeker dat Carlisle en Esmé alles vlekkeloos konden volgen. Dat deden ze vast ook, zelf waren ze namelijk gestopt met praten.

'Dat wat Jane je aandeed. Ik dacht dat je dood ging.'

'Je weet toch dat je een vampier dood door hem aan stukken te scheuren en-'

'En te verbranden, ja, maar je lag daar zo te creperen. Ik schrok me dood. Die Jane is echt een griezel.'

'Ze creëert de illusie van pijn als ze je aankijkt. En ze zal vast blij zijn met haar nieuwe koosnaampje,' grapte Edward.

'Haha,' zei ik met een sarcastische ondertoon. 'Ik meen het, als ze dat ooit nog eens doet lopen er pilaren gevaar. Of een muur, ook geen probleem.'

Edward grinnikte zachtjes. 'Dat geloof ik graag.' Hij kuste mijn voorhoofd en liet zijn lippen afdwalen naar mijn mond zonder dat zijn lippen mijn huid ook maar één seconde met rust lieten.

Ik merkte de wat dwingende ondertoon die zijn kus had. 'Edward,' mompelde ik.

'Hmm,' mompelde hij tegen mijn lippen. Het was duidelijk dat hij niet de drang had te stoppen me te zoenen.

'Esmé en Carlisle,' bracht ik wat moeizaam uit in de hoop dat hij die hint begreep.

Edwards lippen bewogen zicht tot er een millimeter lucht tussen mijn lippen en die van hem bevond. Zijn ene mondhoek bevond zich op zijn gebruikelijke plaats terwijl de ander iets omhoog gekruld was. 'Ze kunnen je horen,' zei hij grijnzend.

'Oh, shit,' mompelde ik zonder er erg in te hebben. 'Dat was voorschut.'

Gelukkig kon iedereen er om lachen.


	22. 22 onmogelijk is mogelijk

**Onmogelijk is mogelijk**

Langzaam stierven de klanken van de piano weg. Ik zuchtte. Ik verveelde me echt vreselijk. Edward zat op de bank een of ander interessant boek te lezen, maar ik had eigenlijk liever dat hij zoveel interesse in mij zou tonen dan in dat boek. Met mijn allerliefste glimlach op mijn gezicht nam ik naast hem plaats op de bank en streek ik met mijn hoofd langs zijn schouder als een kat die kopjes gaf om zo de aandacht te trekken. Edward reageerde niet.

'Volgens mij heeft er iemand aandacht nodig,' grinnikte Emmett, die net de trap af kwam.

'Ja, en ik weet in ieder geval van wie ik het niet krijg,' mopperde ik.

Emmett lachte gnuivend en even verderop hoorde ik belletjes rinkelen. Alice kwam giechelend de trap af huppelen. 'Hulp nodig?'

'Met wat?' Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen tot ik de twinkeling in Alice' ogen opmerkte. 'Leef je uit, ik heb toch niets beters te doen.'

Met nog meer twinkelingen in haar ogen nam Alice me mee naar haar badkamer. Ook wel bekend als haar schoonheidssalon. Braaf nam ik plaats op de stoel voor de spiegel.

'Dus madam krijgt niet de gewenste hoeveelheid aandacht?'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Eigenlijk mag ik niet klagen,' gaf ik toe. 'Ik verveel me alleen zo.'

Alice leek hetzelfde wel eens mee gemaakt te hebben en ze knikte begrijpend naar me. Vervolgens begon ze tussen haar make-up te rommelen.

'Wat doe jij als je je verveeld, Alice?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Als je je make-up al gedaan hebt, bedoel ik dan,' voegde ik er aan toe.

Alice lachte. 'Ik houd ervan om alleen te zijn en te wachten tot er een interessant visioen voorbij flitst.'

Oh, ja. Heel leuk.

'Op den duur merkte ik dat ze onder bepaalde omstandigheden duidelijker waren en daar ging ik me dan in verdiepen. Ik zie veel meer dan dat ik vroeger deed, weet je.'

'Nog andere ideeën? Mijn gave veroorzaakt vroeg of laat toch alleen maar problemen. Dat wil ik niet nog erger maken. Daarbij, er is niets wat ik zou willen onderdrukken momenteel.' Behalve misschien mijn gevoel van verveling, maar ik was liever verveeld dan dat ik een woede aanval zou krijgen.

'Nee?' Alice leek haar make-up te zijn vergeten. 'Ik hoorde laatst het verhaal van Esmé. Toen jullie naar huis reden. Je was minder glinsterend dan Edward? Lauren, dat is niet normaal.'

'Nee, extreem glinsterend is normaal,' zei ik een beetje snauwend.

'Je weet best wat ik bedoel. En ik weet zeker dat het niet zomaar gebeurde. Misschien moet je er maar eens over na gaan denken. Dat zal je vast goed doen.' Alice sleepte me van de stoel en duwde me de badkamer uit, onze slaapkamer in. Alice verdween en liet me alleen achter. Mokkend ging ik op mijn bed liggen. Stom gedoe. Fijn, als iedereen er zo heilig van overtuigd was dat het door mij kwam, dan moest ik maar eens nagaan wat er die dag allemaal was gebeurd. En dan kon ik ze duidelijk maken dat het niet aan mij lag.

Het was niet makkelijk mijn hoofd te vullen met al mijn gedachten van die dag, maar na een tijdje begon het te dagen. Met gesloten ogen liet ik alles opnieuw voorbij flitsen. Ik hoorde alle geluiden. Edwards ademhaling, Carlisle en Esmés gepraat, de radio die heel zacht aanstond, het gekraak van een veer in de bijrijderstoel als je ging verzitten, maar ook alle auto's achter, voor en naast ons – in een straal van ongeveer 25 kilometer – op de snelweg. Alles was precies zoals die dag. Al mijn verlangens kwamen ook voorbij – en dan met name het verlangen naar Edwards lippen. Maar er was ook een ander verlangen. Ik had weliswaar alles al zo'n vijf keer opnieuw meegemaakt toen ik het pas opmerkte. Ik had ongemerkt een wens gedaan, vanwege die vele geluiden. Een van mijn gedachten sprong er het meeste uit. _Het kwam niet vaak voor, maar op dit moment wenste ik vurig weer even mens te kunnen zijn en te kunnen ontsnappen aan al die bijgeluiden die niet belangrijk waren._ Even mens te kunnen zijn. Mens zijn. Ik had weer even mens willen zijn. En het was me min of meer gelukt. Met een schok ging ik overeind zitten. Dit ging wel heel erg ver. Als ik dit kon onderdrukken, wat dan nog meer? Zeker omdat het zo onbewust gebeurde. Na lang na te denken – misschien tien seconden maar voor mijn doen was dat lang – besloot ik het te proberen. Het enige waar ik mijn hoofd mee vulde was het gevoel dat had bij mens zijn. Hoewel ik me daar niet heel veel meer van kon herinneren probeerde ik het toch. Het geluid van mijn lachen, het ritme van mijn ademhaling, het kloppen van mijn hart, dat soort dingen. Langzaam stond ik op en schuifelde ik naar de spiegel, zo voorzichtig mogelijk. Ik wilde dit gevoel niet kwijtraken. Bij de spiegel aangekomen ademde ik – ook al was dat in mijn geval onnodig - van schrik scherp in. Het gevoel was meteen verdwenen, en daarmee de effecten ervan ook. Maar het was onmogelijk ze te vergeten. Het stond op mijn netvlies gebrand. Ik werd een paar seconden geleden aangekeken door mijn ware ik. Het blauwogige meisje van de pasfoto op mijn schoolpasje. Ze had er heel even gestaan. Iedereen had gelijk. Het werkte echt.


	23. 23 this is my idea of fun

**This is my idea of fun**

De dagen na deze schokkende ontdekking begon ik te oefenen. Het viel namelijk niet mee mijn menselijke gevoel op te roepen, en het viel helemaal niet mee dit vast te houden. Maar ik gaf niet op en – met af en toe de hulp van de anderen – werd ik er steeds beter in. Carlisle was degene die me het meeste hielp. Hij was gefascineerd door mijn gave en had nooit kunnen bedenken dat ik zo ver kon gaan. Op een gegeven moment – ik weet niet precies hoeveel dagen later aangezien ik dag en nacht door oefende en daardoor mijn besef van tijd een beetje kwijt raakte – lukte het me zelfs om de woede, die ontstond door het vele onderdrukken, te onderdrukken. Carlisle vond het geweldig om me te bestuderen. Stilletjes zat hij op een stoel in mijn kamer, terwijl ik mijn gouden ogen sloot en niet veel later mijn blauwe ogen opende. Ik vertelde hem alles wat ik op die momenten voelde, hoorde, zag en rook en hij schreef alles op. Dingen zoals het feit dat ik er niet alleen menselijker uitzag, maar me ook menselijker voelde. Ik hoorde minder en zag en rook ook minder dan wanneer ik vampier was. Op sommige momenten kon dat best fijn zijn. Maar het was ook vermoeiend.

Op een avond – ik had nog steeds mijn besef van tijd niet terug, afgezien van het feit dat ik wist dat het avond was – liet ik me met een zucht achterover op mijn bed vallen na een tijd geoefend te hebben. Carlisle glimlachte naar me. 'Volgens mij kun je er bijna niets aan verbeteren, Lauren. Het is echt geweldig hoe je dat doet, maar ik denk dat het nu tijd is om uit te rusten. Waarom ga je niet jagen? De frisse lucht doet je vast goed.'

Dat ging ik maar al te graag doen. Ik stond dan ook in een flits bij de glazen schuifdeur die naar het balkon leidde. Binnen een seconde stond ik beneden op de grond en sprintte ik het bos in. Binnen no-time had ik een hert gevangen en was mijn honger gestild. Ik besloot verder te gaan, zin om terug te gaan had ik nog niet.

Ik had geen idee hoelang, of waar naar ik onderweg was, maar het beviel me wel om zo rond te rennen. Ik remde af toen ik aankwam bij iets dat leek op een ruïne. Hoe ver weg was ik? Dit had ik nog nooit gezien. Op menselijk tempo begaf ik me tussen de afgebrokkelde muren en rondbogen die nog net overeind bleven staan. Aan de ene kant was het griezelig hoe stil het hier was, aan de andere kant was het rustgevend. Helaas werd dat algauw verstoord door een enorm scherpe geur die mijn neus binnendrong. Nog voor ik me kon oriënteren en bepalen waar deze vandaan kwam (ik hoefde niet na te denken van wie hij kwam) werd ik hardhandig tegen een van de muren geduwd. De muur bleef overeind, wonderbaarlijk genoeg.

'Ah, Jacob.' Verrassend. Wie kon er meer stinken dan hij?

Jacob liet een grom horen en duwde me dichter tegen de muur waardoor mijn hoofd er met een knal mee in aanraking kwam.

'Dat. Kietelt.' Ik ontblootte mijn tanden.

Jacob deed hetzelfde. Tegelijkertijd probeerde hij mijn schouders fijn te knijpen. Het was niet erg effectief, maar een prettig gevoel was anders.

'Wees eens een brave hond en ga af.'

Opnieuw gromde Jacob. 'Ik ken geen commando's en als ik ze al kende zou ik er niet naar luisteren. Niet als ze me opgedragen werden door zo'n smerige bloedzuiger zoals jij.'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op – voor zover dat ging nu ze omklemd werden door Jacobs enorme handen. 'Jammer, als je commando's zou kennen zou je een veel leuker huisdier zijn. Ben je wel zindelijk?'

In een flits werd mijn hoofd weer tegen de muur geslagen en Jacob had me nu bij mijn keel gegrepen. 'Jij bent de smerigste bloedzuiger van allemaal,' gromde hij. 'Vertel eens, al je ''familieleden'' kunnen toch van die leuke trucjes? Kun jij ook een trucje? Of ben je net zo waardeloos als ik denk dat je bent? Want dan kan ik je natuurlijk net zo goed uit de weg ruimen.' Er verscheen een grijns op Jacobs gezicht die al snel weer verdween toen er ook een op mijn gezicht verscheen.

'Ik laat je met alle plezier mijn trucje zien.' Langzaam sloot ik mijn ogen. Ik had dit de laatste tijd zo vaak gedaan dat het me geen moeite meer kostte. Het was vreselijk simpel. Ik hoefde alleen het knopje maar om te zetten, alsof ik een lamp aan deed – of uit. Ik merkte meteen dat er heel wat geluiden wegstierven, al kon ik degene die het dichtste bij waren (waaronder Jacobs ademhaling en hartslag) nog altijd horen. Ook de putlucht om me heen werd minder. Dit was het moment om mijn ogen te openen. Zodra ik dat deed hoorde ik Jacobs hartslag versnellen en zijn ademhaling stokken. Ik grijnsde. 'Best leuk trucje hè, Fikkie.'

De greep om mijn nek verslapte.

'Brave hond,' zei ik prijzend.

'Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg Jacob ademloos.

'Alsof jij dat wil horen van deze smerigste bloedzuiger aller tijden.' Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

'Ik geloof niet dat je er momenteel een bent, of wel dan?'

'Ongeveer,' zei ik terwijl ik mijn voorhoofd fronste. Hij was een slimmere hond dan ik dacht.

'Betekend dat dat je nu zwakker bent? Dat ik je makkelijker uit de weg kan ruimen?' Jacob keek me een beetje aarzelend aan.

'Zou je dat willen?'

Het antwoord was – anders dan de vraag – absoluut niet aarzelend. 'Nee.'

Ik glimlachte en hoorde Jacobs hart een sprongetje maken, waardoor ik nog breder moest glimlachen. Hij deed me opeens weer denken aan de Jacob die ik voor het eerst had gezien op de parkeerplaats van school. De schattige met kuiltjes in zijn wangen Jacob.

'Waarom nu niet en net wel?' vroeg ik geïnteresseerd.

Jacob liet mijn keel los. 'Zo ben je geen partij voor me. Het moet wel een beetje leuk blijven.'

'Aha.' Heel logisch.

'Dus je bent nu mens?'

'Zoiets.'

'Nogal eng, maar ik moet toegeven dat dat menselijke je best goed staat.'

Niet waar! Kwam dit echt uit Jacobs mond? Ik giechelde. 'Dank je. Denk ik.'

'Ja. Zeg, wat deed je hier eigenlijk?' Zijn stem klonk iets dreigender dan daarnet.

'Niks. Gewoon, rondlopen. Genieten van de frisse lucht en rust totdat beiden verstoord werden door jou. Hoezo?'

'Dit is Quileute grond.'

'Serieus? Oeps.' Schuldbewust keek ik naar Jacob op. 'Je weet dat ik nooit op jullie grond zou jagen, toch?'

Jacob liet een bedenkelijke 'hmm' horen, voor hij me strak aan keek. Zijn zwarte wenkbrauwen vormden een grote frons boven zijn ogen, die bijna net zo zwart waren, maar met een hint van chocolade bruin.

Geschrokken sloeg ik mijn hand voor mijn mond, waar Jacob nogal van schrok en me weer bij mijn schouders greep. 'Oh, nee,' fluisterde ik geschrokken. Ik was niet geschrokken van Jacob, maar van mezelf. Angstig keek ik in Jacobs ogen. Zwart, met chocolade bruin, misschien zelfs hier en daar wat hazelnoot. 'Nee, nee, nee,' sprak ik mezelf streng toe. 'Nee, Lauren, doe normaal.'

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Jacob leek er niets van te begrijpen.

Ik eigenlijk ook niet. Moeiteloos zette ik de schakelaar in mijn hersenen om en met een klein beetje moeite duwde ik Jacob van me weg. 'Ik moet gaan, ze vragen zich vast af waar ik blijf,' ratelde ik en met dat verdween ik het bos in, een nogal verwarde Jacob achterlatend.

**Lauren de tweede, maar dan anders**

Toen ik thuis kwam werd ik niet erg warm verwelkomd. Niemand had gemerkt dat ik lang weg was gebleven, of misschien was ik gewoon niet eens zo lang weg gebleven, maar ze merkten wel iets anders op.

'Gatver, Lauren, waar ben jij geweest?' Emmett trok zijn neus op.

Nieuwsgierig kwam Edward de kamer binnen en ik zag meteen aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking dat ook hij me vond stinken.

Ik glimlachte zuur. 'Ik kwam mijn allerbeste vriend tegen.'

'Oh, ik had het kunnen raden,' zei Emmett waarna hij begon te blaffen. Dat trok natuurlijk vrij veel aandacht en al snel stond de rest van de familie in de woonkamer. Het was duidelijk dat iedereen het hier vond stinken. Carlisle leek er het minste moeite mee te hebben.

'Is er iets gebeurd?' vroeg hij vrij rustig.

'Mijn schuld,' bekende ik terwijl ik mijn hand omhoog stak. 'Ik ga wel douchen om deze lucht van me af te spoelen.'

Emmett wilde graag nog meer van zijn imitatie kunsten laten horen en huilde als een wolf. Hij zelf vond het enorm grappig. Ik niet.

'Ben je de complete wolfpack tegen gekomen?' vroeg Carlisle, niet echt bezorgd maar ook niet meer zo rustig als daarnet.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Alleen Jacob.' Ik zag de rest wat afwachtend naar me kijken. 'Er was niks, oké. Ik kwam hem gewoon tegen, that's all. Hij heeft me niets gedaan en ik heb hem ook niets gedaan. Als jullie me nu willen excuseren dan ga ik douchen. Ik ben bek af door al dat geoefen van de afgelopen dagen en daarbij stink ik geloof ik ook enorm.'

'We oefenen morgen wel verder.' Carlisle glimlachte stralend.

'Ik wil morgen niet oefenen,' zei ik kortaf.

Carlisles glimlach verdween niet. 'Misschien is het inderdaad maar beter om morgen ook nog rust te houden. Overmorgen beginnen is ook niet erg.'

'Overmorgen wil ik ook niet oefenen.'

Carlisles glimlach begon nu langzaam te vervagen. Edward keek zelfs een beetje bezorgd.

'Ik wil helemaal nooit meer oefenen.'

'Je gave is nog niet perfect ontwikkeld, Lauren. Je moet blijven oefenen.'

'Waarom zou ik dit perfect willen ontwikkelen? Mens zijn is nutteloos. Compleet nutteloos. Daarbij is het allemaal slechts een domme illusie. Het is niet eens echt. Zoals ik al zei, compleet nutteloos dus.'

Ik zag dat Edward en Carlisle beiden hun mond openden om iets te zeggen maar ik was ze voor. 'Ik ga nu echt douchen als dat mag. Dank u.' Ik sprintte de trap op nog voor iemand me kon tegen houden en voelde me pas veilig toen ik de badkamerdeur op slot had gedraaid. Eigenlijk was de geur wegwassen niet de enige reden dat ik wilde douchen. Douchen hielp vaak mijn gedachten op een rijtje te kunnen zetten. Hoe dan ook, toen ik onder de douche stond merkte ik dat ik andere gedachten had die ik niet op een rijtje hoefde te zetten. Ik zocht naar mijn gedachten aan Jacob, maar ze leken verdwenen. Alsof ze nooit door mijn hoofd geschoten waren. Toen ik er wat langer over na dacht, leek ik meer gedachten of herinneringen te missen. Zoals die eerste keer dat ik mijn vampier zijn onderdrukt had en eventjes wat menselijker was geweest. Ik wist dat het gebeurd was, maar details waren er niet. Misschien waren die details er wel als ik mens was. Technisch gezien was ik iemand anders als ik mens was. Mezelf, maar iemand anders dan mijn vampieren ik. Ik besloot het uit te proberen, en ja wel, zodra ik mens was kon ik me alle kleine details van Jacob weer herinneren. Het waren er veel, te veel naar mijn zin. Het leek alsof ik hem had waargenomen als vampier zijnde, wanneer ik alles, maar dan ook echt alles zag, hoorde en kon ruiken. Maar dat kon toch niet? In mijn menselijke gedaante kon ik veel minder waarnemen. Dat wist ik zeker. Maar hoe kon het dan dat al die details aan Jacob me opvielen – en dat ik ze ook nog eens onthield? Plots was daar ook het gevoel dat ik zojuist had gehad in het bos toen me de kleur van Jacobs ogen opviel. Het was een heel vreemd gevoel. Het kietelde en liet me zweten, maar ik merkte dat er tegelijkertijd een rilling over mijn rug liep. Dit ging niet de goede kant op. Sterker nog, het werd alleen maar erger. Het was zeker dat wat ik dacht dat het was. Dat wat me had weggejaagd bij Jacob omdat ik er niet aan kon toegeven. En het raarste was nog wel dat ik dit gevoel niet had als ik vampier was. Dan voelde ik me anders en waren Jacobs ogen gewoon doodsimpel bruin. Niks chocolade en ook geen hazelnoot. Als ik het bruin dan een naam moest geven was het poepbruin. Zodra ik mens was werd het donkerbruin met chocola en hazelnoot en nog allerlei tinten bruin waarvan ik nog nooit had gehoord maar die allemaal even mooi klonken. Ja zeker, dit gevoel kende ik. En oh nee, ik was er niet blij mee. De menselijke ik was verliefd. Op Jacob Black.


	24. 24 lauren de tweede, maar dan anders

**Lauren de tweede, maar dan anders**

Toen ik thuis kwam werd ik niet erg warm verwelkomd. Niemand had gemerkt dat ik lang weg was gebleven, of misschien was ik gewoon niet eens zo lang weg gebleven, maar ze merkten wel iets anders op.

'Gatver, Lauren, waar ben jij geweest?' Emmett trok zijn neus op.

Nieuwsgierig kwam Edward de kamer binnen en ik zag meteen aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking dat ook hij me vond stinken.

Ik glimlachte zuur. 'Ik kwam mijn allerbeste vriend tegen.'

'Oh, ik had het kunnen raden,' zei Emmett waarna hij begon te blaffen. Dat trok natuurlijk vrij veel aandacht en al snel stond de rest van de familie in de woonkamer. Het was duidelijk dat iedereen het hier vond stinken. Carlisle leek er het minste moeite mee te hebben.

'Is er iets gebeurd?' vroeg hij vrij rustig.

'Mijn schuld,' bekende ik terwijl ik mijn hand omhoog stak. 'Ik ga wel douchen om deze lucht van me af te spoelen.'

Emmett wilde graag nog meer van zijn imitatie kunsten laten horen en huilde als een wolf. Hij zelf vond het enorm grappig. Ik niet.

'Ben je de complete wolfpack tegen gekomen?' vroeg Carlisle, niet echt bezorgd maar ook niet meer zo rustig als daarnet.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Alleen Jacob.' Ik zag de rest wat afwachtend naar me kijken. 'Er was niks, oké. Ik kwam hem gewoon tegen, that's all. Hij heeft me niets gedaan en ik heb hem ook niets gedaan. Als jullie me nu willen excuseren dan ga ik douchen. Ik ben bek af door al dat geoefen van de afgelopen dagen en daarbij stink ik geloof ik ook enorm.'

'We oefenen morgen wel verder.' Carlisle glimlachte stralend.

'Ik wil morgen niet oefenen,' zei ik kortaf.

Carlisles glimlach verdween niet. 'Misschien is het inderdaad maar beter om morgen ook nog rust te houden. Overmorgen beginnen is ook niet erg.'

'Overmorgen wil ik ook niet oefenen.'

Carlisles glimlach begon nu langzaam te vervagen. Edward keek zelfs een beetje bezorgd.

'Ik wil helemaal nooit meer oefenen.'

'Je gave is nog niet perfect ontwikkeld, Lauren. Je moet blijven oefenen.'

'Waarom zou ik dit perfect willen ontwikkelen? Mens zijn is nutteloos. Compleet nutteloos. Daarbij is het allemaal slechts een domme illusie. Het is niet eens echt. Zoals ik al zei, compleet nutteloos dus.'

Ik zag dat Edward en Carlisle beiden hun mond openden om iets te zeggen maar ik was ze voor. 'Ik ga nu echt douchen als dat mag. Dank u.' Ik sprintte de trap op nog voor iemand me kon tegen houden en voelde me pas veilig toen ik de badkamerdeur op slot had gedraaid. Eigenlijk was de geur wegwassen niet de enige reden dat ik wilde douchen. Douchen hielp vaak mijn gedachten op een rijtje te kunnen zetten. Hoe dan ook, toen ik onder de douche stond merkte ik dat ik andere gedachten had die ik niet op een rijtje hoefde te zetten. Ik zocht naar mijn gedachten aan Jacob, maar ze leken verdwenen. Alsof ze nooit door mijn hoofd geschoten waren. Toen ik er wat langer over na dacht, leek ik meer gedachten of herinneringen te missen. Zoals die eerste keer dat ik mijn vampier zijn onderdrukt had en eventjes wat menselijker was geweest. Ik wist dat het gebeurd was, maar details waren er niet. Misschien waren die details er wel als ik mens was. Technisch gezien was ik iemand anders als ik mens was. Mezelf, maar iemand anders dan mijn vampieren ik. Ik besloot het uit te proberen, en ja wel, zodra ik mens was kon ik me alle kleine details van Jacob weer herinneren. Het waren er veel, te veel naar mijn zin. Het leek alsof ik hem had waargenomen als vampier zijnde, wanneer ik alles, maar dan ook echt alles zag, hoorde en kon ruiken. Maar dat kon toch niet? In mijn menselijke gedaante kon ik veel minder waarnemen. Dat wist ik zeker. Maar hoe kon het dan dat al die details aan Jacob me opvielen – en dat ik ze ook nog eens onthield? Plots was daar ook het gevoel dat ik zojuist had gehad in het bos toen me de kleur van Jacobs ogen opviel. Het was een heel vreemd gevoel. Het kietelde en liet me zweten, maar ik merkte dat er tegelijkertijd een rilling over mijn rug liep. Dit ging niet de goede kant op. Sterker nog, het werd alleen maar erger. Het was zeker dat wat ik dacht dat het was. Dat wat me had weggejaagd bij Jacob omdat ik er niet aan kon toegeven. En het raarste was nog wel dat ik dit gevoel niet had als ik vampier was. Dan voelde ik me anders en waren Jacobs ogen gewoon doodsimpel bruin. Niks chocolade en ook geen hazelnoot. Als ik het bruin dan een naam moest geven was het poepbruin. Zodra ik mens was werd het donkerbruin met chocola en hazelnoot en nog allerlei tinten bruin waarvan ik nog nooit had gehoord maar die allemaal even mooi klonken. Ja zeker, dit gevoel kende ik. En oh nee, ik was er niet blij mee. De menselijke ik was verliefd. Op Jacob Black.


	25. 25 zwart gat

**Zwart gat**

Er was helemaal niets aan de hand, vertelde ik mezelf terwijl ik uit de douche stapte. Zolang ik maar vampier bleef kon er niets gebeuren.

Ik opende de deur – waar ongeduldig op geklopt werd – nadat ik mezelf in een handdoek had gewikkeld.

Alice stond binnen, de deur weer achter haar op slot gedaan, nog voor ik met mijn ogen kon knipperen. 'Ik moet met je praten.'

Braaf knikte ik.

'Lauren, waarom ben je mens?' Alice keek me vreemd aan.

'Oh. Ik…' Na het sluiten van mijn ogen was ik weer mijn vampier zelf.

'Er is iets gebeurd hè?'

Ik bleef stil en was opeens druk bezig me af te drogen en kleren op te zoeken. Natuurlijk kon ik Alice niet voor de gek houden.

'Afijn, als je het me niet wil vertellen, best. Maar ik maak me zorgen om je, Lauren, en dan bedoel ik met name over je toekomst.'

Het shirt wat ik zojuist van de grond had gegrist glipte uit mijn handen. Langzaam rechtte ik mijn rug. 'Wat is er met mijn toekomst, Alice? Heb je iets gezien?' Ik probeerde mijn gezicht zo uitdrukkingloos mogelijk te houden en had geen idee of ik daarin slaagde. Hoe dan ook, Alice begon te vertellen.

'Dat is juist waar ik me zorgen om maak. Ik zie niks. Een groot zwart gat is alles wat ik zie.'

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. 'Dat is apart,' zei ik terwijl ik het shirt weer oppakte en vervolgens over mijn hoofd trok. 'Heb je dat vaker gehad? Op bepaalde dagen bijvoorbeeld?'

Alice schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik heb het alleen bij bepaalde personen.'

Mijn frons werd dieper, wat duidelijk maakte dat ik Alice niet goed begreep.

'Jacob, Lauren. Ik kan Jacob en zijn hondenvriendjes niet zien. Ze zijn zwarte vlekken, als vogelpoep op een autoruit wat het beeld verpest. Ik zie niks meer zodra zij ermee te maken hebben.'

'Oh,' bracht ik ademloos uit. Zou ze iets doorhebben? 'Wat kan dat betekenen? Gaan ze me ontvoeren?'

Alice haalde haar schouders op. 'Geen idee, ik denk dat jij dat zelf het beste kunt bepalen. Het enige wat ik steeds zie is jou, rondhuppelend in het bos, en dan ben je plots verdwenen. Steeds weer precies op dezelfde plek, dezelfde huppelden pasjes door de bladeren, diezelfde lach op je gezicht. En waar ik me nog het meeste zorgen om maak is het feit dat je altijd daar huppelt in je menselijke vorm. Zo breekbaar, zo alleen. Alsjeblieft, Lauren, kijk uit voor hen. Jacob en zijn vrienden zijn niet te vertrouwen.'

Ik knikte. 'Tuurlijk pas ik op.' Ik durfde Alice niet aan te kijken terwijl ik dat zei omdat ik bang was dat ik mezelf dan zou verraden. Vandaar dat ik me ondertussen in een broek wurmde. Toen ik in gevecht was met de knoop tilde Alice mijn kin op.

'Het zijn honden. Honden blijven wilde dieren, hoe leuk en aardig ze ook lijken. Ze zijn niet te vertrouwen. Beloof je me dat je oppast?'

'Dat beloof ik,' mompelde ik, haar bezorgde blik ontwijkend.

Ze kuste mijn voorhoofd, glimlachte naar me en was van plan de kamer uit te gaan.

'Alice?'

Haar hand bleef stil liggen op de deurknop. 'Ja?'

'Zou je Edward hierheen kunnen sturen?' Ik moest echt even mijn verstand op nul zetten momenteel. En ik wist precies hoe ik dat voor elkaar kon krijgen.

'Volgens mij staat hij ook te douchen.' Ze leek even haar oren te spitsen.

'Kun je hem vragen om daarna te komen? Oh, en laat hem geen moeite doen zich aan te kleden.' Ik glimlachte even en Alice knikte. 'Dank je.'

Toen even later – 3 seconden misschien – Edward in de slaapkamer stond merkte ik dat hij toch de moeite had gedaan om een onderbroek en een blouse aan te trekken. Ik had geen idee waarom, meestal luisterde hij wel naar me. Hij hield vast iets achter en ik was bang dat het iets was waar ik niet blij mee ging zijn. Niet dat het nou een erg groot probleem was. Ik zelf droeg ook nog een shirt en jeans. Al ontdeed ik me snel van mij jeans toen ik over de pijpen struikelde. Volgens mij had ik in mijn onoplettendheid een broek van Alice aangedaan, die tamelijk langer was. Ondanks dat ging alles tussen Edward en mij soepel. Zoals altijd. Tot het moment dat we zoenend op mijn bed lagen en ik heel stiekem de knoopjes van zijn blouse begon los te maken.

Edward hield me tegen. 'Waar was je net zo boos over?'

'Ik? Boos? Waarover?'

'Dat is wat ik je vraag. En doe niet alsof je het antwoord niet weet.'

Ik ontdekte dezelfde bezorgde blik in zijn ogen die ik bij Alice ook had gezien. Zijn vraag ontwijkend wilde ik nog een knoopje los maken, maar dit liet Edward niet toe.

'Eerst mijn vraag beantwoorden.'

Zie je wel, ik wist dat hij iets achterhield. Hij gebruikte dit gewoon tegen me. Niet leuk. 'Hormonen of zo,' mompelde ik daarom snel.

Met een glimlach streek Edward een krul uit mijn gezicht. 'Niemand neemt je iets kwalijk hoor, als je dat soms denkt, maar het zou zonde zijn al je oefening nu aan de kant te zetten. Je bent al zo ver gekomen.'

Ik zuchtte. 'Dat weet ik wel, maar ik vraag me soms af of ik niet te ver ga. Wat nou als dit gevolgen heeft? Op de lange termijn bijvoorbeeld. Dat wil ik niet riskeren.'

Edward's glimlach verbreedde. 'Er zal niks met je gebeuren. Daar zal ik voor zorgen. Dat beloof ik. Als jij me belooft dat je niet zal opgeven.'

Het koste me wat moeite om te glimlachen. 'Beloofd.' Edward kuste mijn voorhoofd. 'Mag ik nu dan weer verder?' vroeg ik terwijl ik aan een van zijn knoopjes trok.

Zijn glimlach veranderde in een grijns. 'Maar natuurlijk.'

Dat hoefde hij geen tweede keer te zeggen.


	26. 26 ik ben geen kattenmens

_I'm sooo sooo sorry dat het zolang heeft geduurt.. echt honestly het spijt me! Ik weet eigenlijk ook niet waarom het zo lang moest duren, het schoot er gewoon steeds bij in... Wel, hier zijn twee nieuwe hoofdstukken en ik hoop dat ik woensdag meer kan posten! xx Anouk (don't kill meee =[ )_

**Ik ben geen kattenmens**

'Gaan we zo jagen?' vroeg ik Edward met een poeslief gezicht.

'Dadelijk,' zei hij zonder van zijn boek op te kijken.

'Maar ik heb honger,' zeurde ik.

Edward reageerde niet.

'Honger, honger, honger!'

Edward kreunde. 'Ga maar vast vooruit, ik lees nog even dit hoofdstuk uit.'

En het hoofdstuk daarna en die daarna vast ook nog eventjes, schoot er door mijn hoofd. Ook dat negeerde Edward, dus ik vloog richting de deur, het bos in. Als Edward zijn hoofdstukken uit had was ik vast allang klaar met jagen.

Het koste me misschien vijf minuten om twee herten en een everzwijn te vangen en te verschransen. Het grootste gedeelte van mijn honger was gestild, maar helemaal voldaan was ik nooit. Daarom besloot ik – toen ik een klein bokje zag – dat het geen kwaad kon ook die nog te vangen. Het beestje was snel, maar vooral heel behendig. Omdat het zo klein was kon het gemakkelijk onder laaghangende takken en tussen bosjes door, iets waar ik wat meer moeite mee had. Ik volgde het bokje en was op een gegeven moment totaal de weg kwijt, maar ik wilde niet opgeven. Toen hij op een open plek stil bleef staan en zijn neus in de lucht stak minderde ik vaart en maakte ik me klaar voor de sprong waarmee alles gedaan zou zijn. Ik hurkte, kromde mijn rug en wilde springen, toen er plots iets van links uit de bosjes sprong en het bokje bij zijn nek greep. Ik begon te grommen en ging erop af, om er vervolgens achter te komen dat het enorme bosjes beest een stinkende wolf was. Hij keek op toen ik opnieuw gegrom liet horen. Zijn bruine snoet zat onder het bloed.

'Jacob?'

De wolf maakte een blaffend geluid.

'Ik spreek geen honds. Kun je niet gewoon knikken of je kop schudden?'

Het leek of er een grijns op zijn gezicht ontstond en hij knikte.

'Dat was mijn eten,' siste ik.

Jacob nam het bokje in zijn bek en dumpte het voor mijn voeten.

'Ja, laat nou maar zitten. Jouw speeksel zit nu overal, om nog maar te zwijgen over alle bacteriën die daarin zitten.' Ik trok een vies gezicht en Jacob lachte blaffend. Hij stak zijn neus weer naar beneden en begon te schrokken. Het duurde niet lang voor het grootste deel op was. Plots stak Jacob zijn neus hoog de lucht in en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Afwachtend keek ik hem aan, tot hij nieste en de spetters om mijn oren vlogen.

'Gadverdamme!' Ik veegde met mijn hand langs mijn gezicht om alle bloedspetters te verwijderen, maar ik weigerde mijn hand aan mijn broek af te vegen. Vandaar dat ik daar stond, een hand onder het bloed. 'Je wordt bedankt,' snauwde ik naar Jacob.

Langzaam kwam hij naar me toe met een schuldige blik in zijn puppy oogjes. Het was bijna aandoenlijk, maar dat verpestte hij door mijn hand af te likken. Vast goed bedoeld, maar wel smerig.

'Ik weet niet wat ik liever heb, snot of kwijl.' Vlug trok ik mijn hand terug. Ik besloot Jacob zijn kwijl terug te geven en veegde dit aan de haren in zijn nek. Ik was zo verbaast door de zachtheid van zijn vacht, dat ik niet stopte met mijn hand erlangs vegen, ook al was deze allang kwijl vrij. Wat nog erger was, Jacob leek ervan te genieten. Ik krabbelde wat in zijn nek en maakte kleine kneepjes in zijn nekvel. Hij leek er bijna van in slaap te vallen, zoals hij daar stond met zijn ogen half dicht. Ik schrok me dan ook dood toen hij opeens jankend achteruit sprong.

'Sorry.' Ik was een beetje vergeten hoe hard ik kon knijpen. 'Wacht.'

Jacob hield zijn kop iets scheef toen ik mijn ogen sloot en ze na een paar seconden weer opende. Hij kreeg een vreemd soort glinstering in zijn ogen toen hij door had dat ik mens was en vleiend streek hij zijn kop langs mijn lichaam. Ik giechelde en begon achter zijn oor te krabbelen. Jacob genoot er opnieuw erg van. Volgens mij had ik zijn zwakke plek gevonden. 'Krijg jij nooit aandacht, lief klein schoothondje?'

Jacob blafte en ik maakte van schrik een sprongetje.

'Ik spreek nog altijd geen honds,' wees ik hem erop.

Verwachtingsvol bleef hij me aanstaren.

'Wat? Ik begrijp je niet. Kun je niet gewoon weer jezelf worden?'

De hond schudde zijn kop heftig heen en weer.

'Oh. Dat beperkt me wel een beetje. Ik kan je alleen dingen vragen waar je met ja of nee op kunt antwoorden, en jij, wel jij kunt mij niks vragen.'

Jacob knikte.

Ik ging in kleermakerszit op het gras zitten, want ik kon als mens niet eeuwig blijven staan. Om een of andere reden wilde ik de stilte verbreken. Het bleef een raadsel waarom, maar ik deed het. 'Hoe is het met Bella?' vroeg ik, toch wel een beetje nieuwsgierig naar alles wat er tussen haar en Jacob speelde.

Jacob deed niets.

'Oh, ik bedoel, gaat het goed met Bella?' Hij kon natuurlijk alleen maar antwoorden met ja en nee.

Verrassend genoeg schudde hij zijn kop langzaam. Lag het nou aan mij of leek hij opeens veel droeviger dan daarnet? Jacob ging op de grond liggen en legde zijn kop op zijn poten.

'Dus het gaat niet goed met Bella? Wat vervelend nou. Gaat het gewoon niet goed met haar, of gaat het niet goed tussen jou en haar?'

Een zacht gejank ontglipte Jacob. Jemig dat was aandoenlijk. Niet dat ik precies begreep wat het betekende, maar het klonk niet bepaald positief.

'Zijn jullie nog wel vrienden?'

Opnieuw schudde Jacob langzaam zijn kop.

Oké. Ik wilde natuurlijk dolgraag weten hoe dat kwam, maar het werd een beetje gokken aangezien Jacob nogal beperkt was als het ging om dingen vertellen. Waarom zou Bella Jacob verlaten? Aan zijn uiterlijk lag het vast niet. Misschien had ze moeite met zijn weerwolf bestaan – wat ik me amper kon voorstellen omdat ze ook met vampiers omging – maar het was wel het meest voor de hand liggende.

'Is Bella een kattenmens?' vroeg ik voorzichtig.

Jacob tilde zijn hoofd een stukje op en keek me vervolgens doordringend aan. Hij was echt droevig. Ik zag hoe hij een druppel langs zijn mondhoek weg likte.

'Huil je nou?' Konden honden dat? Ik hoefde daar verder niet over te twijfelen, Jacob kon het in ieder geval wel, en hij deed het nu ook. Vlug schoof ik wat dichterbij en aaide hem over zijn kop.

'Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen, maar alsjeblieft, niet huilen. Straks moet ik ook huilen.'

Jacob hield zijn kop iets schuin en ik glimlachte een beetje waterig. Hij streek zijn neus langs mijn nek en legde zijn kop op mijn schouder. Ik sloeg troostend mijn armen om zijn wollig behaarde nek en streek zachtjes met de haren mee. Ik hoorde hoe zijn jankende geluidjes steeds zachter werden. Na een tijdje zo gezeten te hebben vlocht ik mijn vingers uit Jacobs vacht.

'Gaat het weer een beetje?' vroeg ik zachtjes.

Jacob stond op en schraapte met zijn voorpoot over de grond.

Ik fronste mijn voorhoofd. 'Wat?'

Nu duwde Jacob zijn hoofd tegen me aan.

Ik deed mijn best het te vertalen. 'Ik?'

Jacob knikte. Opnieuw schraapte hij met zijn voorpoot over de grond.

'De grond? Wat moet ik met de grond?' Ik zuchtte toen Jacob zijn hoofd schudde. 'Kun je niet thuis veranderen of zo? Dat praat wat makkelijker.' Het was nog maar net gezegd of hij smeerde hem al. Luisterde hij nou naar me en moest ik hier blijven, of was hij gewoon weg gegaan om niet meer terug te komen? Ik besloot te wachten. Iets beters had ik toch niet te doen. Thuis was er niks aan. Edward zat al de hele dag te lezen. Zou hij nog komen jagen? Ik had geen idee hoeveel tijd er al verstreken was. En wat als hij was gaan jagen, zou hij weten waar ik was? Ik wist zelf niet eens waar ik was. De tijd kroop voorbij – of eigenlijk ging de tijd even snel als altijd, maar het voelde langer dan normaal. Het duurde niet lang of ik hoorde iets ritselen in de struiken. Ik had alleen niet verwacht dat het Edward zou zijn. Binnen een halve seconde stond hij naast me. 'Lauren, wat doe je?'

'Ik heb geoefend,' loog ik. 'En nu ben ik even aan het uitrusten.'

Edward trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Kon je niet gewoon terug veranderen en naar huis komen?'

'Nee, dit keer niet. Ik geef niet op, weet je nog dat ik je dat beloofde?'

'Je moet er niet in doorslaan, Lauren.'

'Te laat,' mopperde ik. Nog geen maand geleden moest ik dit ''talent'' niet vergooien en nu was het weer niet goed.

'Zo bedoelde ik het niet,' zei Edward in reactie op mijn gedachten.

'Zal wel. Bekijk het lekker.' Het begon me op te vallen hoe erg ik Edward verafschuwde als mens zijnde. Hij leek dan veel arroganter. Als ik vampier was kon ik hem wel verslinden. En niet omdat ik hem niet kon uitstaan. Maar als ik dan mens was, vond ik hem zo vreselijk irritant. Het leek wel of ik twee verschillende persoonlijkheden had. Mijn vampier ik hield van Edward en haatte Jacob en mijn mens ik haatte Edward en, wel, kon Jacob steeds meer waarderen.

'Lauren,' Edward nam mijn hand in de zijne. 'Laten we naar huis gaan. Ik denk dat we even moeten praten. Waar Carlisle bij is.'

Zuchtend werd ik mijn vampieren ik weer. Jacob kwam vast niet terug. Daarbij had ik eigenlijk geen keus. Het werd tijd dat iedereen wist wat er aan de hand was.


	27. 27 vastgebonden aan een boom

**Vastgebonden aan een boom**

'Lauren!'

Ik had nog maar één stap het huis in gezet of Alice vloog me al om mijn nek.

'Oh, Lauren, ik schrok me dood! Ik zag je opeens staan aan de rand van een open plek en er sprong iets enorms uit de struiken en je gromde zo hard en toe verdween je. Ik was zo ongerust en bang dat je iets zou overkomen vanwege dat wat ik je een tijdje geleden vertelde en je verdween echt compleet en het was Jacob hé?' Ze snoof lichtjes. 'Ja, overduidelijk Jacob. Is er iets gebeurd? Heeft hij iets gedaan? Wat zei hij?'

'Alice, als je het niet erg vind, ik moet jullie iets vertellen en daar moet ik me even mentaal op voorbereiden, plus dat ik een manier moet bedenken om het subtiel te brengen, in plaats van eruit te flappen dat ik verliefd ben op Jacob. Soort van.'

Alice' mond viel open en ik hoorde naast me Edward zachtjes grommen.

'Zoals ik al zei, niet bepaald de beste manier om het te verwoorden.'

'Carlisle!' Alice klonk zowaar wanhopig toen ze me richting de woonkamer duwde.

Binnen no-time had de gehele familie zich verzameld in de woonkamer. Ik voelde toch wel een soort van druk op me. Iedereen staarde me verwachtingsvol aan. Afgezien van Alice en Edward, die nog niet helemaal van de schok bekomen leken.

'Wat is er, Alice?' vroeg Carlisle vrij rustig.

Ik zei niets.

'Zeg het, Lauren,' siste Alice.

'Zeg wat?' Carlisle keek fronsend naar mij.

Ik zei nog altijd niets.

Edward liet opnieuw een grommend geluid horen. 'Vertel Lauren,' zei hij vrij dwingend. 'Zeg maar gewoon precies wat je net tegen mij en Alice zei.'

Zuchtend haalde ik mijn schouders op. 'Wat jullie willen. Maar laat me het daarna wel even uitleggen, oké?'

'Ik denk niet dat er iets valt uit te leggen.'

'Geloof mij maar, Edward, dat is er zeker wel.'

'Goed.' Carlisle onderbrak ons gekibbel. 'Ga je gang, Lauren.'

'Oké. Wel, ik heb al ondervonden dat er geen mogelijkheid bestaat dit subtiel te verwoorden dus laat ik het maar gewoon zo zeggen: Ik ben verliefd op Jacob. Máár,' Ik liet even alles een beetje bezinken bij iedereen voor ik verder ging. Volgens mij was overigens niemand in staat me te onderbreken. 'Ik houd van Edward. Oh, en ik haat Jacob.' Het was duidelijk te zien dat niemand me meer kon volgen. 'En hier komt de ontknoping.' Ik sloot even mijn ogen om een halve seconde later iedereen te kunnen aanstaren met mijn blauwe kijkers. '_Ik_ houd van Jacob en ik heb steeds meer moeite met het kunnen uitstaan van Edward.'

Ook niemand leek dit te volgen, met uitzondering van Carlisle. 'Dit is…'

'Gestoord, ja ik weet het.'

'Gestoord is niet het woord dat ik zocht, Lauren. Speciaal komt dichter in de buurt.'

'Bij jou komt dat op hetzelfde neer.'

Carlisle reageerde niet op mijn toch vrij beledigende opmerking.

'Kijk, als we er nou gewoon voor zorgen dat Lauren nooit meer mens word, dan is er toch niks aan de hand?'

Ik wierp Edward een smerige blik toe. 'Te laat, slimpie. Dat is wat ik probeerde duidelijk te maken. Daarom wilde ik niet meer. Maar ik moest mijn talenten niet vergooien. Dit is het gevolg. Nog veel leuker is het feit dat ik het soms niet eens in de hand heb. Ik heb het gevoel dat Jacob me nodig heeft. Misschien maar voor even, maar zodra ik dat gevoel krijg maak ik mezelf mens zonder erbij na te denken. Het gaat gewoon automatisch.'

'Geweldig,' mopperde Edward.

'Alsof het mijn schuld is,' snauwde ik. 'Toevallig ben jij wel degene aan wie ik beloofd heb dit niet op te geven. Oh, en mag ik je erop wijzen dat jij me beloofde dat er niets zou gebeuren?'

'Dat beloofde ik Lauren, niet jou.'

Dus we gingen het op die manier spelen? 'Fijn, als je het zo ziet vind ik het ook goed. Maar doe dan niet alsof het gemakkelijk is twee personen in één te zijn. Want dat is het niet. Zeker niet als beide een bijna tegenovergestelde persoonlijkheid hebben. Zullen we mijn andere ik een leuke naam geven?' Ik stond letterlijk snuivend tegenover Edward. Ik kon hem wel schieten.

Er ontstond een gemene grijns op Edwards gezicht. 'Wat dacht je van Lassie? Lassie en Wolf, twee dikke hondenvriendjes.'

Ik liet me niet kennen. 'Klinkt goed. Ik zat te denken om mijn andere naam ook te veranderen. Zoiets als Buffy. Je weet wel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Grappig, niet?'

'Zo is het wel genoeg geweest,' kwam Carlisle tussen ons beiden.

'Het begon net leuk te worden.'

'Ik zei genoeg, Lauren.'

'Ze luistert vast niet meer naar die naam. Lassie?' Edward grijnsde opnieuw.

'Het geldt ook voor jou, Edward. Het is genoeg geweest.'

'Nog een laatste opmerking.'

Carlisle schudde zijn hoofd en wilde Edward tegenhouden.

'Gooi het er maar uit,' siste ik.

'Is het je ooit opgevallen dat honden altijd gedumpt worden na een tijdje? Dan worden ze vervelend en saai, en dan worden ze ergens aan een boom gebonden. Ik heb nog nooit een vampier gedumpt zien worden. Dus misschien moet je goed nadenken aan welke kant je wil staan.'

Vreemd genoeg verscheen er door deze afschuwelijke uitspraak een grijns op mijn gezicht. 'Wat een eer. Nog nooit eerder is er een vampier gedumpt. Tot vandaag. En jij bent de gelukkige die gedumpt word.' In een splitseconde was ik vampier. Ik was zo aan het overkoken van woede, dat Edward nog net zo vreselijk leek als wanneer ik mens was. 'Door mij.' Na dat uitgespuwd te hebben draaide ik me met een ruk om en verdween naar buiten. Ik dacht niet aan het feit dat ik nergens heen kon. Als ik eerst maar even iets kon kapot maken, of vermoorden zelfs. Daarna zag ik wel weer hoe dit allemaal verder moest.


	28. 28 Lassie en Wolf

Oké wauw, long time no talk. Echt heel erg sorry, ik heb heel veel problemen gehad met mijn computer waardoor het onmogelijk was om te updaten. Gelukkig kan dat sinds vandaag weer, en ben ik blij jullie te kunnen mededelen dat Brandende Pijn af is. Ik ga het nu allemaal in een keer uploaden, klinkt misschien stom maar anders - ik ken mezelf te goed - komt het er niet van. Enjoy! xx Anouk

**Lassie en Wolf**

De bomen flitsten in hoog tempo voorbij. Enkele takken sneuvelden omdat ik ze woedend afbrak als ze mijn weg versperden. Ik moest het vinden. De open plek van vanmiddag. Dat was alleen nogal moeilijk, aangezien ik geen idee had waar het was. Ik wist zelfs niet eens waar ergens het in de buurt was. Vandaar dat ik maar gewoon aan het rond rennen was. Zo had ik de open plek vanmiddag ook gevonden. Wie weet lukte het me nog eens.

Zowaar. Ik vond de open plek toen het al begonnen was met schemeren. Ik bleef wat aarzelend aan de rand staan, naast een dikke boom. Jacob zat midden op het veld en hij glimlachte voorzichtig toen hij me opmerkte.

Ik merkte hoe erg ik verlangde naar mijn menselijke vorm en er tegelijkertijd misselijk van werd en er uit alle macht tegen vocht. Uit onmacht schopte ik met alles wat ik nog in me had tegen de boom die me min of meer overeind hield. Ik hapte naar lucht toen ik mijn enkel hoorde kraken en besefte me dat ik al mens was. Het was automatisch gegaan. Dit besef maakte me nog misselijker. De boom kon me niet meer overeind houden toen de wereld begon te draaien en ik liet me er uitgeput tegenaan zakken. Mijn ademhaling was raspend, het gevolg van dat ik buitenadem was en nu begon te huilen.

Al snel zat Jacob bij me. 'Lauren, wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg hij geschrokken.

'Auw,' piepte ik zachtjes. Ik omklemde mijn enkel stevig. Ik had geen idee of ik Jacob voor de gek kon houden en hem kon laten denken dat ik alleen zo moest huilen omdat mijn enkel pijn deed. Maar niet geschoten was altijd mis.

'Dacht je nu echt dat ik zo dom was?'

'Ik hoopte het. Op dit moment dan.'

'Helaas. Nou, vertel.'

Tussen snikken en hikken door vertelde ik het verhaal aan Jacob. Dat vreemde over die twee persoonlijkheden en het feit dat Edward boos was geworden. Waardoor dat precies kwam hoefde Jacob niet te weten. Nog niet in ieder geval. Aan het eind van het verhaal was ik mijn tranen vergeten en was ik opnieuw vrij boos.

'Lassie en Wolf. Pft, dat slaat nergens op. En het is niet eens grappig.'

'Het was ook niet als grapje bedoelt, Jacob.'

Jacob snoof. 'Dan nog. Ik zou het nog geen minuut uit kunnen houden met een persoon die zo weinig humor heeft. Niet dat Edward onder de categorie personen valt, maar dat even terzijde.'

Ik grinnikte zachtjes, ondanks dat mijn woede nog niet compleet was verdwenen. 'Niet iedereen is zo gezellig als jij, Jacob. Dat is een talent.'

Zijn wangen verschoten iets van kleur. Het was niet erg opvallend vanwege zijn wat donkerdere huidskleur, maar de kleine, zacht rode blosjes vielen me wel op.

'Word je nu verlegen?' zei ik een beetje plagend. Mijn woede was langzaam aan het vervagen.

'Doet het nog veel pijn?' vroeg Jacob, mijn vraag en blik ontwijkend.

Ik grinnikte opnieuw, maar toen ik aandacht aan mijn enkel schonk merkte ik hoeveel pijn het ook alweer deed. 'Valt wel mee.'

'Het doet dus nog steeds pijn.'

'Ja, nogal,' gaf ik toe. 'Hoe wist je dat?'

'Dat kon ik ruiken. Honden hebben een goede neus.'

Ik lachte. 'Handig hoor. Als ik zo'n goede neus had zou ik kunnen ruiken wat jongens nu echt willen. Dan zou ik ze misschien eindelijk begrijpen.'

'Ik denk het niet, Lauren. Meisjes zijn voor mij ook nog altijd onbegrijpelijk.'

'Allemaal?' Ik was dat Bella gesprek van vanmiddag echt nog niet vergeten.

'Sommige zijn nog wel een beetje voorspelbaar, maar anderen…' Jacob zuchtte even. 'Zeg, wat wilde je hiermee doen?' Hij wees naar mijn enkel.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Als ik vampier ben heb ik er geen last van.'

'Ik ga geen vampier meenemen naar mijn huis.' Jacob trok zijn neus op.

Ik deed hetzelfde, maar dan met mijn wenkbrauwen. 'Je huis?'

'Je hoeft niet zo raar te kijken hoor. Of ben je zo verrast dat ik in een huis woon en niet in een hondenhok?'

Ik gaf hem een duw tegen zijn schouder. 'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik was verrast door dat meenemen gedeelte.'

Er ontstonden fronsrimpels in Jacobs voorhoofd. Ik zag liever de lachrimpels bij zijn ooghoeken. 'Wat dacht jij, dat ik je hier ging achterlaten?'

Ik bleef even stil. 'Dan worden ze vervelend en saai, en dan worden ze ergens aan een boom gebonden,' mompelde ik tegen mezelf.

Jacob had het ook gehoord. 'Wat zei je?'

'Niets, gewoon iets wat Edward tegen me zei over jou.'

'Het ging over mij en je hebt het me niet eens verteld?'

'Het is niet belangrijk,' probeerde ik Jacob te overtuigen.

'Doe niet zo flauw.'

'Het was echt smerig negatief, Jacob.'

'Dat ben ik inmiddels wel gewend.'

'Echt? Hoezo?' wilde ik weten. Ik deed alles om Edwards gemene uitspraak over Jacob niet te hoeven herhalen. Plus dat ik eigenlijk best nieuwsgierig was.

'Jij eerst,' drong Jacob aan. 'Daarna vertel ik ''hoezo'' '

Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes. 'Beloof je dat?'

Jacob proestte. 'Vertrouw je me soms niet? Nou goed, ik beloof het.'

Even was ik blij dat ik Jacob min of meer had weten te manipuleren, maar toen bedacht ik me dat ik moest gaan vertellen wat Edward gezegd had. Weg blijheid.

'Wel, hij vergeleek je met een hond.'

'Origineel,' mompelde Jacob zachtjes.

'En toen zei hij dat honden uiteindelijk altijd gedumpt worden. Je weet wel, vastgebonden aan een boom en zo.'

Er klonk een vage ''hmm'' uit Jacobs richting.

'Hij probeerde daarmee duidelijk te maken dat ik zijn kant moest kiezen en niet het jouwe.'

'Je koos mijn kant?' Jacob klonk nogal verbaast.

'Eh, ja. Daarom zit ik hier nu. Meteen nadat ik Edward dumpte ging ik opzoek naar deze open plek. Waar is dit eigenlijk?'

Jacob negeerde mijn vraag. 'Je dumpte die bloedzuiger?'

Een beetje afwezig knikte ik. Ik schrok op toen Jacob hard in zijn handen klapte.

'Geweldig!' riep hij uit. Er twinkelde pretlichtjes in zijn ogen.

'Nou, nou.' Ik begreep niet precies wat er zo geweldig aan was, maar goed. 'Nu is het jou beurt.'

'Moeten we je enkel niet verbinden?'

'Jacob,' zei ik op een wat zeurderig toontje. 'Je hebt het beloofd!'

Jacob zuchtte. 'Had ik dat maar nooit gezegd.'

'Te laat, nu moet je het vertellen.'

'Wat nou als ik het eigenlijk toch niet wil vertellen?' De pretlichtjes begonnen te doven.

'Ach, wat maakt het ook uit,' zei ik, wapperend met mijn hand. 'Help me eens overeind.' Een beetje dwingend stak ik mijn arm uit.

Jacob nam mijn hand in de zijne – die aangenaam warm, bijna heet aanvoelde – en schonk me een bezorgde blik. 'Weet je het zeker?'

'Nee, maar ik kan hier moeilijk blijven zitten. Wie weet valt de schade wel mee.'

Op mijn teken trok Jacob me omhoog en ik greep meteen zijn schouders om niet opnieuw onderuit te gaan. De schade viel dus niet mee. Hij viel eigenlijk nogal tegen.

'Heel fijn,' mopperde ik. Zelfs al woonde Jacob een paar meter verderop, dan nog zou het me uren kosten daarheen te hinken. Ik beet op mijn lip. 'Wat nu?'

Jacob leek even hard na te denken voordat hij begon te grijnzen. 'Ooit wel eens paard gereden?'

Ik keek hem vreemd aan. 'Nee, maar ik heb wel eens gehoord dat het vrij moeilijk is.'

'Klopt, maar ik beloof je, wolfje rijden is makkelijker.'

_(__**authors note:**__ Ja, dat laatste klinkt heel fout, maar zo bedoel ik het niet!)_


	29. 29 nog meer egoïsten

**Nog meer egoïsten**

'Momentje hoor.'

Ik knikte braaf en vervolgens viel mijn mond bijna open toen Jacob zijn shirt over zijn hoofd trok. Wat een lichaam. Waarom deed hij in hemelsnaam nog moeite om een shirt aan te trekken? Volgens mij merkte Jacob mijn wat vreemde blik op.

'Het zit zo,' begon hij uit te leggen, 'zodra ik verander pas ik mijn kleren niet meer. Vrij logisch. Maar deze week zijn er al een flink aantal broeken en shirts doorheen gegaan. Vandaar.'

Dus hij ging ook zijn broek uit doen? 'Geen probleem hoor.'

Jacobs broek ging iets langzamer dan zijn shirt, maar uiteindelijk had hij die ook in zijn handen en stond hij blozen in alleen een onderbroek.

Ik glimlachte. 'Je hoeft je niet te schamen hoor.' Kon hij zich wel schamen met zo'n spiermassa?

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik heb alleen mannelijke collega's,' legde hij uit.

Het beeld van nog meer van dat soort mannen als hij (was dat mogelijk, zoveel lekkers bij elkaar?) maakte me een beetje hebberig en dat zette ik dus ook maar vlug uit mijn hoofd. Wat gespannen keek ik Jacob aan. 'En nu? Ga je nu ''phoef'' in een wolf veranderen?'

Jacob lachte. 'Nog niet. Oh en het gaat sowieso niet van ''phoef'' helaas.' Hij maakte een vreemd soort pakketje van zijn broek en shirt door er een touw omheen te binden waar een lus aan zat.

'Wat doe je nou? Of is dat een hele domme vraag?'

'Ik dacht dat dat wel duidelijk was. Ik bind een touw om mijn kleren.'

'Goh, echt?' zei ik met een sarcastische ondertoon in mijn stem. 'Ik bedoel, waar is dat goed voor.'

'Het zuigt als je je kleren in je mond met je mee moet sjouwen. Met een touwtje erom gaat het net iets makkelijker.' Jacob haalde zijn schouders op alsof het van zelfsprekend was.

'Alsof ik je kleren niet kan dragen. Zo slap ben ik nou ook weer niet nu ik mens ben, hoor.' Ik griste zijn kleren uit zijn handen voor hij kon protesteren.

Opnieuw verschenen er blosjes op Jacobs wangen. Nu kon hij zich niet meer verstoppen achter het propje kleding. Niet dat hij dat eerder wel kon, maar het ging om het idee.

Afwachtend hupte ik wat op en neer op mijn ene been – de andere was niet erg bruikbaar.

Jacob gebaarde dat ik achteruit moest stappen – wat ik braaf deed – en vervolgens liep hij zelf iets achteruit. Hij dook ineen, klaar om te springen. Het ging zo snel. Het ene moment zag ik Jacob die zich afzette van de grond en de lucht in vloog, en het volgende moment landde er een enorme, roodbruine wolf een eindje verderop.

'Indrukwekkend,' prijsde ik toen ik richting Jacob hinkte.

Hij blafte hard.

Het koste mij enige moeite om op Jacobs rug te klimmen, omdat hij vrij groot was, maar uiteindelijk zat ik.

'Ik zal proberen niet aan je haar te trekken,' zei ik terwijl ik in Jacobs nek kriebelde.

Jacob blafte nog een keer voor hij begon te rennen. En hoe.

Angstig klampte ik me vast aan de lange haren in zijn nek.

Doffe dreunen weerklonken als Jacobs poten neerkwamen op de mossige grond. Het ritme daarvan begon me al snel te kalmeren en mijn krampachtige greep op Jacobs nekharen werd minder. Zo eng was het eigenlijk niet. Sterker nog, ik genoot er zelfs van. Van mij had het eeuwig mogen duren, maar gezien het tempo van Jacob waren we al gauw aan de rand van het bos, waar hij halt hield. Voorzichtig liet ik me van zijn rug glijden.

Jacob duwde zijn neus tegen de arm waaronder ik zijn kleding droeg.

Ik hield de lus omhoog zodat Jacob het gemakkelijker in zijn bek kon nemen. Vervolgens sloop hij achteruit de bosjes in. Ik besloot te gaan zitten, mijn ene been begon zeer te doen van het dragen van al mijn gewicht en ik kon het niet afwisselen vanwege de verrekte enkel die nog altijd pijn deed. Toch wel een klein beetje zenuwachtig wachtte ik tot Jacob terug kwam. Gelukkig hoefde ik niet veel langer te wachten tot Jacob terug kwam, aangekleed en wel.

Hij stak zijn hand uit om me omhoog te helpen, waar ik dankbaar gebruik van maakte.

Toen ik stond, stak hij zijn armen nog altijd uit.

'Wat?' vroeg ik verward.

'Het is nog een best eind lopen en aangezien jij dat niet kan…' Jacob lachte een scheve glimlach.

Heftig schudde ik mijn hoofd. 'Ik wil niet overkomen als een zielig schaap. Ik kan best wel hinken.'

'Lauren, je bent een zielig schaap.'

Ik wierp Jacob een gekwetste blik toe.

'Momenteel dan,' voegde hij eraan toe.

Ik kreunde zachtjes. 'Oké dan. Maar wel voorzichtig.' Als een lappen popje liet ik mezelf in Jacobs armen nemen. Ik sloeg een arm achter zijn nek langs en hield de andere voor mijn borst gekruist. Even klopte ik Jacob op zijn borst. 'Brave hond.'

Jacob grinnikte. 'Wil je dat ik nu je gezicht lik?'

Ik trok mijn neus op. 'Nee, dank je.'

'Graag gedaan,' zei Jacob schouder ophalend, waardoor ik ook even omhoog en weer naar beneden bewoog.

Jacobs huis was niet ver lopen. Ondanks dat wist ik zeker dat ik er hinkend heel lang over gedaan zou hebben. Daarbij vond ik het helemaal niet zo'n groot probleem om in Jacobs armen te liggen. Hij droeg me zoals ik me voelde, als een lappenpopje dat niets woog. Terwijl ik me aan het afvragen was of er iets was dat niet licht zou aanvoelen voor Jacob hoorde ik onder ons iets kraken en kwam ik erachter dat we een verandatrapje opliepen. Deze hoorde bij een niet al te groot huis in precies dezelfde stijl als de oud houten veranda.

'Net zoals ik me had voorgesteld,' mompelde ik zachtjes.

'Ja? Vind je het op een hondenhok lijken?' plaagde Jacob.

Ik stak alleen mijn tong uit en ging er verder niet op in.

'Nou, aanschouw,' zei Jacob voordat hij de deur openduwde en naar binnen stapte.

Ik genoot van het interieur, zo gezellig en knus, totdat Jacob 'BILLY?' riep en ik aan een oor bijna doof was.

Jacob zette me op de bank, die een beetje een smoezelig uiterlijk had. 'Blijf hier maar even zitten.'

'Woef,' grapte ik. Alsof ik ergens heen kon met zo'n enkel.

Jacob verdween en ik hoorde de naam Billy een aantal keer door het huis galmen voor Jacob de woonkamer weer instapte. 'Hij is vast bij Harry,' zei hij, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij.

Ik kende toch geen Harry. Nu ik er zo over nadacht, kende ik alleen maar mensen (of eigenlijk waren het niet eens mensen) met apartere namen. Ouderwetser, maar ook aparter. Lauren was een doodnormale naam. Eigenlijk paste het er helemaal niet bij. Paste ik er wel bij? Of was ik ook maar doodnormaal? Waar hoorde ik bij?

'Lauren.'

Ik schudde even mijn hoofd om weer bij de realiteit te komen. 'Is er iets?'

Jacob fronste zijn donkere wenkbrauwen. 'Dat wilde ik net aan jou vragen. Je was even helemaal van de wereld of niet? Waar dacht je aan?'

Ik wapperde met mijn hand. 'Niks belangrijks.' Nee, ik was niks belangrijks. Het deed er niet toe.

Nog voor Jacob er verder op in kon gaan ging de deur open – tot mijn grote opluchting.

'Billy.'

De man in de rolstoel lachte naar Jacob, maar deze lach vervaagde zodra hij mij zag zitten.

'Dit is Lauren,' zei Jacob toe hij de wantrouwige blik van Billy zag.

Ik wilde opstaan om hem beleefd een hand te geven, maar was even mijn enkel vergeten.

Jacob wist me vast te grijpen voor ik de grond raakte en zette me weer terug op de bank.

'Auw,' piepte ik op mijn allerzachtst.

'Jacob!' Billy rolde zichzelf geschrokken richting de bank. 'Waarom zei je dit niet meteen? Wat is er gebeurd?'

'Verstuikt denk ik. Lauren struikelde. Op een wat ongelukkig manier.'

En wat heb jij toen gedaan?' Billy klonk zowaar boos.

'Haar naar huis gedragen,' antwoordde Jacob schouderophalend.

Vlug rolde Billy de woonkamer uit om niet veel later terug te komen met een natte theedoek. 'Je weet toch dat zoiets onmiddellijk gekoeld moet worden?'

Ik probeerde het nog een beetje goed te praten voor Jacob door te zeggen dat de pijn heus mee viel, maar dat was niet erg geloofwaardig meer toen de tranen in mijn ogen sprongen doordat Billy mijn sok afstroopte.

Er onder vandaan verscheen een groot, blauw ei. Het leek Billy niet erg te shockeren – mij wel. Dat was de grootste bult die ik in mijn leven had gezien. Op mijn eigen lichaam dan. Geen wonder dat ik zoveel pijn leed.

Billy wikkelde mijn enkel in de theedoek. 'Trouwens, Jacob, Bella heeft nog gebeld vanmorgen.'

Ik zag hoe Jacobs kaken op elkaar geklemd werden. 'Oh,' mompelde hij tussen zijn opeen geklemde tanden door.

'Nou, doe niet zo raar en bel haar terug,' drong Billy aan.

'Waarom?'

'Ze is je vriendin, Jacob.'

'Ooooooh ja.' Het sarcasme droop van Jacobs stem, maar Billy negeerde dat en bleef hem strak aan kijken tot Jacob met tegenzin de telefoon pakte en naar – wat ik gokte – zijn slaapkamer ging.

Hoewel Billy nog altijd met mijn enkel bezig was zag ik dat hij zijn oren gespitst hield. Het was niet te verstaan wat Jacob zei, maar tegen de tijd dat Billy mijn enkel tapete hoorden we beiden dat Jacob steeds harder begon te praten.

'DAT KAN ME NIET SCHELEN!'

'Dat was duidelijk,' mompelde ik. Het had nog harder geklonken dan Jacobs Billy-geroep. En daar was ik al bijna doof van geworden.

'Jacob?' Het was gewoon te horen aan Billy's stem dat hij op zijn hoede was.

De deur vloog met een klap open en er werd iets tegen de muur aan de andere kant van de woonkamer gesmeten. Volgens mij was dat de telefoon. Jacobs raspende, onrustige ademhaling en hevig trillende lichaam maakte me bang.

'Ben. Buiten,' zei hij grommend waarna hij naar buiten stormde.

Jemig, wat had Bella gezegd?

'Ik ben zo terug.' Billy ging Jacob achterna naar buiten.

Rustig wachtte ik af. Tot de telefoon ging. Het verbaasde me dat hij nog werkte. Met de steun van wat stoelleuningen wist ik de telefoon te bereiken. Zodra ik opnam hoorde ik Bella's ratelende stem.

'Jacob! Het spijt me zo, luister alsjeblieft! Het was niet de bedoeling om je boos te maken. Ik dacht… ik wist echt niet dat je zo boos zou worden. Ik wilde je alleen uitnodigen omdat dit een van de laatste keren zal zijn dat ik je zie en… nou, het is een afscheidsfeestje, Jake.'

Afscheidsfeestje? Aandachtig bleef ik luisteren. Bella dacht waarschijnlijk nog steeds dat ze Jacob aan de telefoon had, want ze vertelde door.

'Ik weet dat je Mike niet zo mag, maar kom dan voor mij. Ik ga je missen, Jake. We vertrekken over een week al naar Seattle samen. Wie weet hoelang ik je niet zie. Ik zal je echt missen.'

Ja vast. Je zal hem zeker net zo erg missen als je nu doet? Wat een gemene streek. Ik snoof en besloot de stilte te verbreken. 'Als je nog één keer zo egoïstisch durft te doen tegen Jacob dan ruk ik je kop eraf. En daar zal ik dan van genieten ook.' Hoe durfde ze. Zag ze niet hoe moeilijk dit was voor Jacob? Na alle pijn die ze hem al had aangedaan.

'L-Lauren?' stotterde Bella geschokt.

'Ik hoop dat ik duidelijk ben geweest,' snauwde ik voordat ik ophing.

Dat zou d'r leren.


	30. 30 mislukte ster

**Mislukte ster**

'Ik vind toch dat je moet gaan, Jacob.' Billy keek Jacob streng aan. 'Wie weet hoelang het duurt voor je haar weer ziet. Dat kan maanden, misschien zelfs jaren duren.'

'Kan me niks schelen.' Jacob sloeg koppig zijn armen over elkaar.

'Jacob, Bella was altijd je beste vriendin!'

'Was, ja, maar later pas heb ik haar echt leren kennen en nu mag ik haar niet meer.'

'Zit je er nog steeds over in dat Mike Newton haar vriendje is? Je bent geen jochie meer Jacob. Het word echt tijd om jezelf daaroverheen te zetten.'

Het bleef een tijdje stil voor Jacob zei: 'Ik zal er over na denken. Ga je mee, Lauren?'

Gretig stak ik mijn armen naar Jacob uit, als een peuter die bevrijd wilde worden uit haar ledikant. Jacob hielp me omhoog en ondersteunde me terwijl ik naar de deur hinkte. Zodra de deur dicht was – en we dus uit het zicht van Billy waren verdwenen – nam Jacob me in zijn armen.

'Niks tegen jou hoor, maar dit gaat net even iets sneller.'

Ik glimlachte. 'Geeft niks.'

Niet ver lopen was het strand. Toen ik de zoute zeelucht met een glimlach opsnoof moest Jacob lachen.

'Heerlijk, niet?'

Ik knikte lachend.

Jacob zette me op een boomstronk die – zo te zien aan de tegenoverliggende kampvuur plaats – al vaker had gefunctioneerd als bank. Vanaf hier hadden we perfect zicht op de golven die het strand op rolden of tegen de rotsen kapot sloegen.

Ik hoorde Jacob naast me grinniken toen ik een takje van de grond raapte en er krabbels mee in het zand begon te tekenen. Mijn krabbels kregen langzaam meer vorm. Een maan, een zon en een poging tot een ster.

Opnieuw grinnikte Jacob toen hij mijn ster zag. 'Dat lijkt nergens op.'

Ik prikte in zijn zij met de tak. 'Doe jij het dan als je het zo goed kan.'

Nadat Jacob de tak van me had weten af te pakken begon hij ook in het zand te tekenen. Zijn ster leek nog minder op een ster dan die van mij – ook al was dat vrijwel onmogelijk.

Ik proestte. 'Is dat een ster?'

Jacob keek me quasi beledigd aan. 'Ik moet nog even inkomen. De laatste keer dat ik in het zand tekende was…' Hij leek even na te denken voor hij zijn schouders op haalde. 'Geen idee eigenlijk. Lang, lang geleden.'

'Je speelde zeker vaak op het strand? Lekker dichtbij.' Het strand was ook gewoon zo leuk.

'Ja, ik maakte altijd moddertaartjes met Bella.' Dat laatste zei hij heel zacht. Jacob zuchtte eens diep en staarde peinzend voor zich uit.

'Ik weet dat je het moeilijk vindt, maar ik denk dat je vader gelijk heeft, Jacob.'

'Zeg dat alsjeblieft niet,' kreunde hij.

'Het is vast niet zo erg als je denkt. Ik geloof best dat Bella je gaat missen, je was een grote steun voor haar toen… wel, toen ze bijna dood was gebloed en ze dacht dat ik haar op ging vreten.'

Jacob grinnikte zachtjes. 'Ze is nog steeds bang voor je.'

'Zou ik ook zijn. Wie is er niet bang voor me.'

'Ik ben niet bang voor je.'

'Als vampier zijnde bedoel ik he.'

'Ja, dan ben ik ook niet bang voor je. Ik ben alleen bang voor de lucht die je met je mee draagt. Het is bijna eng hoe erg je kan stinken.'

'Dus je bent wel bang voor me?' Ik duwde Jacob plagend tegen zijn arm.

'Oké, jij wint. Zeg, even iets heel anders.' Jacobs gezicht stond ernstiger.

'Hmm?'

'Ik bedoel, ik vind het reuze gezellig dat je er bent, maar ik weet niet hoe Billy er tegenaan kijkt. Hij denkt natuurlijk gewoon dat je ouders hebt en zo.'

'Tja.' Daar had ik eigenlijk nog niet eens aan gedacht. 'Als vampier zijnde heb ik geen slaap nodig,' zei ik schouderophalend. 'Ik blijf wel gewoon in het bos. Niet op jullie gebied dan, want anders is het levensgevaarlijk.' Ik grijnsde.

'Ho is, ik ga je niet zomaar rond laten zwerven hoor.'

'Waarom niet? Als ik vampier ben vind je me toch niet aardig. En ik jou ook niet trouwens.'

'Als je vampieren jou iets overkomt dan zie ik je mensen jou nooit meer terug. Dat risico wil ik niet lopen.'

'Mij overkomt niks hoor. Nog nooit gebeurd.'

Jacob knikte naar mijn enkel. 'Ik merk het.'

'Sshh,' siste ik. 'Dat telt niet.'

'Luister, Lauren, ik wil het gewoon niet hebben.' Jacob keek me streng aan. Hij leek heel erg op zijn vader als hij zo keek.

'Oké, papa,' zei ik een beetje spottend.

Jacob leek het niet gehoord te hebben. Toen hij me aankeek had hij een vreemd soort glinstering in zijn ogen. 'Ik denk dat ik weet waar je vannacht kunt verblijven.'

'Jemig, Jacob, heb jij dit gemaakt?' Ik keek verwonderd om me heen. Dit mocht dan wel een klein, oud hutje zijn, maar het zag er niet uit alsof het gemaakt was door een 10jarige.

'Samen met Embry en Quil, toen we tien waren. Of had ik dat al gezegd.'

'Ja, toen jullie tien waren, ja.' Ik draaide een rondje. Het ging nog net, net als rechtop staan. 'Jemig,' zei ik nog eens.

Jacob grinnikte. 'Zo geweldig is het niet hoor.'

Ik keek hem fronsend aan. 'Toen ik tien was kon ik nog net een hamer optillen, laat staan recht op een spijker slaan. En jij maakte een waterdicht huis. Nee, echt niet geweldig.'

'Lauren, je bent een meisje. Ik ken geen enkel tienjarig meisje dat kan timmeren. Je bent dus geen uitzondering. Daarbij is het een hutje, geen huis.'

'Het heeft zelfs meubels. Heb je die ook zelf gemaakt?' Voorzichtig ging ik op het houten bed zitten. Het kraakte even, maar al snel was het stil. Over het matras lag een deken, waardoor het matras nog vrij nieuw leek. Afgezien van het bed stonden er drie stoelen op hele lage poten.

'Zelf gemaakt. Het matras hebben we gejat uit de logeerkamer van Quil.' Jacob grijnsde. 'We hebben hier regelmatig overnacht.'

'Met z'n drieën?'

'Toen ging dat nog makkelijk op 1 matras.'

Ik lachte. 'Nu niet meer.'

Jacob trok zijn neus op. 'Ik zou het niet eens meer willen. Quil en Embry snurken veel te hard.'

Ik lachte opnieuw.

'Wel, denk je dat je het hier een nachtje kunt uithouden?'

Ik knikte. 'Dat moet geen probleem zijn.'

Mijn oog viel op iets aan het hoofdeind van het bed. Ik boog me er naar toe om het beter te kunnen bekijken. Het was een soort slinger die over het hoofdeind gedrapeerd was, met eraan allemaal verschillende bedeltjes. Allen waren van hout. Voorzichtig nam ik de bedeltjes één voor één tussen mijn vingers. Er waren simpele vormen, zoals een hartje en een maan, maar ik ontdekte ook een motor, een wolf en een tribal vorm die ik herkende als de tatoeage op Jacobs bovenarm. Als laatste hing daar – bijna onopvallend in de hoek – een ster.

Jacob was inmiddels naast me komen zitten op het bed dat even protesterend gekraakt had. 'Ook zelf gemaakt,' zei hij vaagjes glimlachend.

Mijn ogen werden groot. 'Echt? Wauw, het is prachtig,' zei ik ademloos. 'Deze ster lijkt wel op een ster.'

Jacob boog voorover en daarbij half over mij heen om te kunnen kijken. Het bed kraakte gevaarlijk.

'Jacob! Straks zakken we erdoorheen,' zei ik waarschuwend.

'Waarom denk je dat?' vroeg Jacob zonder zich te verroeren.

'Het bed kraakt.' Logisch toch?

'Vind je me dik?'

Tot mijn opluchting ging Jacob rechtop zitten. Nu voelde ik me weer iets veiliger. 'Nee, je hebt teveel spiermassa.' Ik zag hoe Jacob zijn voorhoofd fronste. 'Maar daar moet je niets aan veranderen,' voegde ik er vlug aan toen. Alsjeblieft, nee, die spieren mochten niet verdwijnen. Het enige wat in mijn opzicht wel mocht verdwijnen was zijn shirt. Ik schraapte even zachtjes mijn keel. Ik sloeg weer eens door.

Jacob leek er niets van gemerkt te hebben en kreunde even. 'Ik heb echt geen zin in dat afscheids ''feest'' van Bella.'

'Als we nou eens een deal maken.'

Ik zag hoe Jacobs ogen oplichtten.

'Jij gaat naar Bellas feest en ik ga met Edward praten. Over een tijdje dan, als ik nu ga is de kans groot dat ik zijn kop omdraai.'

'Ik ga naar Bellas feest en jij gaat nu naar Edward om zijn kop om te draaien. Dat klinkt veel beter. En eerlijker.'

Ik kneep in Jacobs nek. 'Ik meende het serieus.'

'Ik ook,' zei Jacob. 'Doe dat nog eens?'

'Wat?' Het gespreksonderwerp werd vergeten.

'Knijp nog eens in mijn nek.'

Braaf deed ik wat Jacob me opdroeg, al vond ik het wel wat vreemd.

'Nog eens.'

'Waarom?'

'Daarom. Het is lekker.'

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Jacob, ik _knijp_ in je nek. Dat hoort niet lekker te zijn, dat hoort pijn te doen.'

'Bij jou misschien.'

Ik trok vlug mijn schouders op toen Jacob probeerde in mijn nek te knijpen.

'Maar bij mij doet het geen pijn,' zei hij schouderophalend.

'Je bent gek,' mompelde ik, maar toch kneep ik een aantal keer in zijn nek.

Jacob rilde en kneep zijn ogen dicht.

Hij zat er gewoon serieus enorm van te genieten. Dit was blijkbaar niet alleen zijn zwakke plek als hij wolf was. Ik vroeg me af wat er zou gebeuren als… Ik duwde mijn duimen tegen zijn nekwervels.

Jacob kreunde genietend.

'Jacob!' giechelde ik, maar ik bleef mijn duimen tegen zijn nekwervels drukken.

'Je moest eens weten hoe geweldig dit voelt,' zei Jacob, zijn ogen half dicht geknepen.

'Je moest eens weten hoe vast alles hier zit. Geen wonder dat een massage goed voelt.'

'Stop met praten en ga alsjeblieft verder.' Jacob klonk bijna smekend.

Ik grinnikte en ondanks dat Jacobs geluiden die genot uitbeeldden af en toe een beetje vreemd (en hard) klonken ging ik toch door met het masseren van zijn nek. Na een tijdje begon ik af te bouwen. 'Niet in slaap vallen hoor,' wees ik Jacob erop.

Hij liet een instemmend geluidje horen. Desondanks hield hij zijn ogen gesloten.

Pas toen ik helemaal gestopt was met masseren schoten zijn ogen open. Schuldbewust keek Jacob me aan. 'Sorry, ik liet me volgens mij een beetje meeslepen.'

Ik grinnikte. 'Geeft niets hoor.'

Jacob rekte zich even uit en kuste toen wat verlegen mijn wang. 'Welterusten.'

Glimlachend kuste ik zijn voorhoofd. 'Welterusten.'


	31. 31 afscheidsfeestjes

**Afscheidsfeestjes**

'Goedemorgen zonnestraaltje!' Met een triomfantelijke grijns op zijn gezicht stampte Jacob het hutje binnen waar ik lag te slapen.

_Lag _te slapen inderdaad. Ik trok de deken kreunend over mijn hoofd ten teken dat ik niet wilde opstaan. 'Noem me niet zo,' mopperde ik. 'Hoe vaak heb ik dat nou al gezegd?'

Jacob grinnikte en trok de deken van mijn hoofd. 'Iedere ochtend?'

Chagrijnig stak ik mijn tong naar hem uit. Ja, iedere ochtend. Ik had gezegd 1 nachtje te blijven, maar het waren er iets meer geworden. Jacob had nogal wat mentale voorbereiding nodig voor het afscheidsfeestje van Bella en ik durfde nog niet met Edward te gaan praten omdat ik nog altijd zin had om zijn hoofd om te draaien. Daarom was ik wat langer gebleven dan gepland. Ook al had Jacob een aantal keer aangedrongen dat ik gewoon naar Edward moest gaan en dat het helemaal niet erg was als ik per ongeluk zijn hoofd om zou draaien. Maar ik liet me niet gebruiken. Ik zou met Edward gaan praten als ik daar klaar voor was. Ooit.

Plots bedacht ik me dat het gevreesde feestje vanavond al plaats vond. Daarom zong ik vrolijk: 'Vanavond!'

Jacobs gezicht vertrok. 'Dat is niet grappig.'

Mijn vrolijke bui verdween ook meteen. 'Oké sorry. Dat was inderdaad niet grappig.' Ik vervloekte mezelf vanwege die stomme actie. 'Maar je kunt het echt wel hoor, Jacob.'

Met een zucht plofte Jacob hard naast me op het bed.

Ik kon nog net op tijd mijn benen op trekken. Anders waren ze nu geplet geweest.

'Ik weet het niet hoor,' zuchtte Jacob een beetje wanhopig.

Ik schoof dichterbij en sloeg een arm om zijn nek. 'Hoe vaak heb ik je nou al gezegd dat je het best kunt?'

'Elke. Morgen?' zei Jacob twijfelend.

Ik knikte. 'Elke morgen. En ik meende het. Elke keer dat ik het zei.'

Jacob zuchtte nog eens. 'Sorry. Ik moet niet zo zielig doen. Jij doet dat immers ook niet.'

Ik glimlachte. 'Nee. Maar ik zit eraan te denken om vanavond te gaan praten met Edward .'

Jacobs gezicht verstrakte. 'Vanavond? Als ik weg ben?'

Toen ik knikte greep Jacob me bij mijn schouders en schudde me door elkaar. 'Doe dat alsjeblieft niet. Straks gebeurd er wat en dan kan ik niet ingrijpen.'

Mijn wenkbrauwen vormden een frons. 'Er gebeurd heus niets hoor.'

'Kan me niet schelen. Ik wil niet dat je vanavond gaat. Van mij part ga je vannacht, als ik terug ben, maar niet vanavond. Beloof me dat je niet vanavond gaat.'

Ik kreeg een beetje hoofdpijn van het heen en weer geschud. 'Ik beloof het, Jacob. Ik beloof het.'

Nu was het geschud opgehouden en werd ik geplet door een stevige knuffel van Jacob die mijn ribben bijna brak.

Zodra Jacob me los had gelaten hapte ik naar adem.

Jacob krabde achter zijn oor. 'Sorry. Ik ken mijn eigen krachten niet zo goed.'

Ik stak mijn hand omhoog om duidelijk te maken dat het niet erg was en dat ik nog in leven was. 'En nu stoppen met twijfelen aan mijn woorden die je vertellen dat je het wel kunt, oké?'

'Daar twijfelde ik ook niet aan. Ik twijfelde alleen aan mezelf.'

Ik kroop nog iets dichter tegen Jacob aan en klopte hem bemoedigend op zijn borst. 'Niet twijfelen aan jezelf.'

Jacob kauwde op zijn onderlip. Hij twijfelde duidelijk nog steeds.

Hoe ging ik dit oplossen?

'Wil je…wil je op me wachten vanavond?'

Ik glimlachte, blij dat hij eindelijk overtuigd leek te moeten gaan. 'Tuurlijk wacht ik op je. Dacht je dat ik alle verhalen over jou en Bella wilde missen?'

Jacob keek me niet begrijpend aan.

'Over hoe leuk, lief en aardig je eigenlijk blijkt te zijn en wat er allemaal gebeurde nadat Bella dat doorhad.'

Hij proestte. 'Ja hoor.'

Ik grijnsde. 'Je weet het nooit, Jacobje.'

'Nee, vast,' zei hij niet overtuigd, maar ik zag een sprankje hoop glinsteren in zijn ogen.

'Dus ik wacht wel op je. Waar? Hier?'

'Nou, nee,' zei Jacob hoofdschuddend. 'Thuis.'

Er verscheen een glimlach op mijn gezicht. 'Echt? Wat zei Billy daarvan?'

'Hij is er niet en hij zei dat ik best wat vrienden mocht uitnodigen als ik dat wilde. En sinds jij onder die categorie valt nodig ik je hierbij uit.' Plechtig stak hij zijn hand naar me uit.

Ik schudde deze. 'Uitnodiging aangenomen.'

Jacob leek een stuk vrolijker.

Ik sprong uit bed – het ging echt een stuk beter met mijn enkel – en griste mijn jeans van een van de stoeltjes. 'Kom, dan gaan we uitzoeken wat je aandoet vanavond!'

Ik hoorde Jacob kreunen en zijn vrolijkheid was alweer verdwenen.

Dat bedierf mijn vrolijkheid echter niet en na me fatsoenlijk aangekleed te hebben sleurde ik Jacob mee.

Hij zuchtte, wetend dat het waarschijnlijk een tijdje zou duren voor ik iets had gevonden dat geschikt zou zijn voor vanavond.

Zenuwachtig zat ik bij Jacob thuis op de bank. Het huis was stil en verlaten en de tijd leek langzamer te gaan dan normaal. Het was pas een uur geleden dat ik afscheid had genomen van een enorm zenuwachtige, bijna bange Jacob. Ik was zo nieuwsgierig hoe het ging met hem. Zou er al iets gebeurd zijn tussen hem en Bella? Zou er überhaupt wel iets gaan gebeuren tussen die twee?

Ik zuchtte terwijl ik gefixeerd naar de klok keek. Er zat niets anders op dan wachten.

De tikkende klok werkte niet echt mee tegen de zenuwen. Nog eens twee uur gingen voorbij. Maar ze voelden als twee dagen. Het duurde en het duurde, tot ik een auto hoorde. Zou dat Jacob zijn? Ik wilde eigenlijk opstaan en door de gordijnen gluren, maar ik dwong mezelf te blijven zitten. Als het Jacob was zou hij gauw genoeg binnenkomen.

Dat deed hij. En hoe.

De deur sloeg met een enorme klap open en weer dicht.

Daar stond Jacob. Trillend, snuivend, _huilend_.

'Jacob! Wat is er gebeurd?' Ik pakte zijn bovenarmen stevig beet.

Hij deed hetzelfde bij mij. 'Ik…ik kon het niet, Lauren.' De tranen bleven zachtjes stromen.

'Wat kon je niet?' Waarom had ik hem ook al weer gezegd dat hij moest gaan?

'Ik durfde het niet.'

Waar had hij het in hemelsnaam over? 'Jacob, ik volg je niet. Leg eens uit wat er is gebeurd.'

Jacob snikte een paar keer hard voor zijn gezicht verstrakte en hij begon te knarsetanden. 'Waarom deed ik het niet gewoon. Ik ben een slappeling. Ik haat mezelf,' spuwde hij.

'Doe normaal.' Ik schudde Jacob door elkaar – althans dat probeerde ik, het was onmogelijk om beweging in hem te krijgen. 'Je bent geen slappeling. En wat deed je niet?'

Zijn tranen begonnen zich langzaam weer op te hopen in zijn ooghoeken. 'Bella was daar…ze wilde me spreken, onder vier ogen. Ze zei dat ze me zou missen en dat ik nog steeds haar beste vriend was…maar… en toen werd ik boos en ik greep haar beet.' Onbewust begon Jacob harder in mijn bovenarmen te knijpen. 'Ze was zo bang, ik zag het aan haar, maar ik was zo boos en ik duwde haar tegen de muur zodat ze geen kant meer op kon. En eigenlijk snapte ik zelf niet waarom. Toen ik dichterbij stapte zag ik diep in haar ogen de angst.' Jacob deed een stap naar voren en keek me diep in mijn ogen. Alsof ik Bella was. Alsof hij het nog eens na speelde, om me te laten zien hoe het ging. Ik snapte waarom Bella bang was geweest, ikzelf was ook een tikkeltje angstig.

'Wat toen?' wist ik nog uit te brengen, ook al was ik niet zeker of ik dat wel wilde weten.

'Toen wilde ik…ik wilde…' Jacob zuchtte. 'Maar ik kon het niet. Die angst in haar ogen. Ze was zo bang voor me. Weet je waarom, Lauren?' Hij gaf me niet de kans om iets te zeggen. 'Omdat ik een monster ben.'

'Je bent geen monster.'

Jacob negeerde het, koppig als hij was.

'Maar wat wilde je?' vroeg ik een beetje aarzelend.

Jacob keek me strak aan en leek plots in een soort trance te verkeren. Hij had een hele vreemde blik in zijn ogen toen hij dichter naar me toe boog. 'Ik wilde… ik…'

'Wat wilde je?' fluisterde ik.

'Ik… wilde dit…doen.' Zijn laatste woorden waren bijna niet te verstaan. Hij was zo dichtbij. En niet dichtbij mijn oor.

Ik had eigenlijk helemaal niet door hoe dichtbij hij was. Tot ik het voelde. Even aarzelde ik, omdat ik niet wist of het wel Jacobs bedoeling was me te zoenen. Maar toen ik zijn tong vragend langs mijn lippen voelde aarzelde ik geen seconde meer en ik antwoordde door mijn mond langzaam te openen.

Jacobs greep op mijn bovenarmen verslapte en zijn handen zakten naar beneden naar mijn middel, terwijl mijn handen zich juist naar boven werkten en in zijn nek samen kwamen.

Ik hoopte vurig dat het nog een hele tijd voort zou duren voor er een rare, lange stilte tussen ons zou ontstaan. Zo'n vreselijk aanwezige stilte die verbroken moest worden, maar wat eigenlijk onmogelijk was.

Helaas was het moment er een stuk sneller dan ik dacht.

Mijn handen verlieten zijn warme nek langzaam, hoewel zijn handen op hun plaats bleven.

'Ik… Jacob, het spijt me,' mompelde ik zachtjes. Wat een troost was ik zeg. Hij was kapot van Bella en ik dacht dat op te lossen door hem te zoenen?

Of dacht hij dat ook zo op te lossen?

Jacob boog zich weer dichterbij. 'Eerlijk gezegd, spijt het mij niet,' fluisterde hij tegen mijn lippen.

Toen dat gezegd was hadden mijn handen zich al snel weer richting zijn nek gewerkt en een moment later stonden we alweer te zoenen.

'Jemig,' zuchtte ik toen mijn lippen even rust hadden.

Jacob leek een beetje te schrikken. 'Doe ik iets fout?'

Deed hij iets fout?

'Doe normaal. Je bent de beste zoener die ik ken.'

'Ken je er veel?'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Jacob glimlachte verlegen. 'Bedankt voor het compliment,' zei hij zachtjes.

Ik keek nogal vreemd op van zijn reactie. 'Je praat alsof ik de eerste ben van wie je het hoort.'

'Jij bent ook de eerste die het zegt, Lauren. Eigenlijk was dit mijn eerste-'

Ik liet Jacob niet uitpraten. 'Je gaat me nu niet vertellen dat dit je eerste zoen was,' riep ik verontwaardigd.

'Dan zeg ik het niet,' zei Jacob schouderophalend. 'Maar het is wel zo.'

'Niet eerlijk,' sputterde ik. 'Ik wil ook een aangeboren talent hebben voor zoenen.'

Er verscheen een ondeugende grijns op Jacobs gezicht. 'Misschien kan ik wel wat van mijn talent aan je doorgeven.'

Ik begreep meteen waar hij op doelde. 'Proberen kan geen kwaad.'

Daar was Jacob het duidelijk ook mee eens en zijn lippen vonden al snel de mijne.

Van mij mocht dit heel lang duren. Voor eeuwig.

Maar Jacob dacht daar anders over.

'Kijk niet zo,' zei hij toen ik een pruillip trok omdat hij me los liet. 'Ik heb iets voor je.'

Mijn pruillip maakte plaats voor een opgewonden glimlach. Ik hield van verrassingen.

Jacob nam me mee naar zijn slaapkamer en terwijl ik rustig rondkeek en op het bed plaats nam rommelde hij in de la van zijn bureau.

'Hier, dit is voor jou.' Jacob hield me een kettinkje voor, waar een houten bedeltje aan hing. In de vorm van een ster.

Mijn opgewonden glimlach verbreedde. 'Het is prachtig,' kirde ik vrolijk. Meteen ritste ik mijn vest iets verder open en hield mijn haar aan de kant zodat Jacob het kettinkje om kon doen. Tot me iets opviel. De ketting die Edward me gaf. Ik was er zo aan gewend geraakt dat ik hem droeg. Aan zijn gewicht, aan zijn vorm, het viel me allemaal niet eens meer op.

Jacob merkte de ketting ook op. 'Heeft Edward je die gegeven?'

Hij trok zijn neus op toen ik knikte. 'Ik had het kunnen weten. Zo'n groot ding om mee op te scheppen.'

Jacobs woorden drongen amper tot me door. Ik had opeens zo'n sterk verlangen naar Edward. Wat vreemd was, want ik had hem helemaal nog niet gemist sinds de ruzie. Maar nu plots verlangde ik – onbewust – naar mijn vampieren ik. Nu pas merkte ik hoe erg ik haar gemist had, mijn vampier zijn. Haar vermogen in rennen, springen, zelfs haar vermogen in doden had ik gemist. Ik had een stuk van mezelf gemist, merkte ik, en dat stuk was groter en overheersende dan ik in eerste instantie gedacht – of misschien zelfs verwacht – had.

Morgen zou ik terug gaan.

Jacob kuste mijn nek (ik had niet eens gemerkt dat hij het kettinkje al had vast gemaakt.)

Of misschien nog niet morgen. Morgen was wel al heel snel. Technisch gezien begon morgen over een aantal minuten, aangezien het al vrij laat in de avond was.

Ongeduldig knabbelde Jacob in mijn nek.

'Heeft het hondje aandacht nodig?' zei ik grijnzend. Dat probleem moest eerst maar even opgelost worden. Daarna kwam het Edward probleem.


	32. 32 de engel

**De engel**

'Lauren? Lauren! Wat is er gebeurd?'

Ik kon geen woord uitbrengen toen ik me huilend in Edwards armen liet nemen. Waarom huilde ik? Wat was er gebeurd? Ik wist het zelf niet eens.

Edward merkte dat hij geen antwoord van me zou krijgen en droeg me de woonkamer in. Deze was doodstil. Niet zo gek gezien het tijdstip. Ondanks het feit dat vampiers geen slaap nodig hadden, hadden ze wel betere dingen te doen 's nachts.

'Lauren, Lauren, Lauren,' mompelde Edward met een bezorgde blik. 'Wat is er met mijn lief gebeurd?'

Ik wilde het vertellen, ik hunkerde erna het te vertellen, zodat ik het kwijt zou zijn en dan misschien zou kunnen stoppen met huilen. Maar ik kon het niet. Ik herinnerde me vrijwel niets.

Edward droogde mijn wangen met de rug van zijn hand – wat vrij zinloos was omdat mijn tranen bleven stromen.

Nu pas merkte ik dat zijn huid niet koud aanvoelde tegen mijn wang.

'Ben ik vampier?' hikte ik zachtjes.

Edward knikte en ik schoot overeind.

'Dat mag niet,' prevelde ik. Binnen een seconde was ik weer mens.

'Waarom mag dat niet?' vroeg Edward verbaasd.

Mijn tranen begonnen in sneller tempo over mijn wangen te stromen. 'Ik weet het niet. Ik weet het niet. Ik weet het niet. Ik weet het niet.'

Sussend liet Edward me stoppen met het herhalen van die zin. 'Het is al goed, Lauren. Het maakt niet uit.'

'Het spijt me. Het spijt me, Edward. Het spijt me.' Onbewust herhaalde ik dezelfde zin weer een aantal keer.

Edward bewoog zachtjes heen en weer met mij op zijn schoot. 'Je hoeft geen spijt te hebben van iets, Lauren. Ik ben degene met schuld en het spijt mij nog meer.'

Verlangend naar koelte zochten mijn handen naar Edwards gezicht. 'Het is zo warm,' zuchtte ik zacht. Mijn lichaam leek in brand te staan en het deed me denken aan het brandende gevoel van mijn transformatie. Alleen dan zonder de pijn. Deze hitte deed geen pijn. Het voelde tot een zeker moment eigenlijk best goed. Maar nu mocht het wat mij betreft best afkoelen. Mijn lichaam dacht daar anders over en leek alleen maar steeds warmer te worden.

Wanhopig drukte ik mijn wang tegen Edwards wang.

'Mijn hemel, Lauren, wat gebeurd er met je?'

De angst in Edwards stem deed mijn angst ook weer verschijnen en daarbij ook mijn tranen. Ik klampte me stevig vast aan Edward toen hij langzaam opstond en me naar boven droeg. Hoe zacht mijn gesnik ook was, het was hard genoeg om de aandacht van mijn familie te trekken.

Ik verborg mijn gezicht in Edwards shirt om maar niet te hoeven praten. Antwoorden had ik toch niet. Het enige wat ik nu wilde was slapen.

'Ik breng haar naar bed,' zei Edward tegen wiens aandacht ik ook getrokken had met mijn gehuil.

Mijn greep op Edwards shirt verstrakte. Hij mocht me niet alleen laten.

'Ik ga niet weg,' fluisterde hij.

Het matras voelde aangenaam zacht – ik had amper doorgehad dat we al in de slaapkamer waren aangekomen – en ondanks dat Edwards stenen borst niet uiterst comfortabel was, was ik zo in slaap.

De hitte was ondragelijk. Het was vreselijk. Alsof ik in brand stond. Het ergste was nog wel dat het brandende gevoel niet alleen maar van buiten was. Ik voelde het ook langzaam binnenin me verspreiden.

Waar was ik? Wat gebeurde er met me? Was ik dood? Was dit hoe de hel voelde? Met vuur en pijn en wist ik veel wat nog meer? Pijn had ik niet, maar ik moest hier weg. Ik moest verkoeling hebben voor ik volledig zou verbranden.

'Edward?'

Ik had alles verwacht behalve een antwoord.

'Shh, het is goed.'

Alleen zijn stem zorgde al voor verkoeling.

'Ben ik dood?' durfde ik te vragen.

'Nee, Lauren, je droomt.'

Toen dat gezegd was voelde ik het. Ik kon mijn ogen openen en daar was de engel die me uit de hel had gesleept.

Met een bezorgde blik en een frons in zijn voorhoofd aaide Edward door mijn haar.

Was hij bezorgd? Engelen hoefden toch niet bezorgd te zijn? Wisten zij niet altijd wat er ging gebeuren? Wisten zij niet dat alles uiteindelijk goed zou komen?

Zou alles uiteindelijk nog wel goed komen?


	33. 33 niet goed maar geweldig

**Niet goed maar geweldig**

Een rommelend geluid steeg op uit mijn maag. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen. Honger.

'Was dat jou maag, Lauren?' Alice wierp me een vreemde blik toe.

Een beetje schamend knikte ik. Hoewel ik net al gegeten had, had ik nu alweer honger.

'Dit is niet gezond hoor. Als je zo door blijft eten ga je dat zien. Je mensen jij kan niet alles hebben hè.'

Ik trok mijn shirt iets omhoog en wreef over mijn buik. 'Stil eens jij, je wordt al dikker dus zeur niet zo.'

Edward, die bij me op de bank lag, klopte grinnikend op mijn buik. 'Dat valt echt wel mee hoor.'

Ik keek hem streng aan. 'Eerlijk blijven. Twee weken geleden was ik echt niet zo dik.'

Ik had gelijk en Edward wist dat, vandaar ook dat hij zijn mond hield. Ik was nu al twee weken weer terug bij de Cullens, maar weigerde nog altijd vampier te worden. Iets in me schreeuwde me toe dat ik mens moest blijven. En ook al wist ik niet wat dat was, ik luisterde er wel naar. Misschien was dat iets wat me toeschreeuwde ook wel dat wat me zoveel honger bezorgde. Ik at zoveel, ik leek Jacob wel.

Jacob. Wanneer zag ik hem voor het laatst? Het was vreemd maar ik leek een stuk van mijn herinneringen kwijt te zijn. Alsof er nooit iets gebeurd was. En toch wist ik dat dat niet zo was. Ik miste Jacob en ik zou hem niet missen als er niets gebeurd was.

'Je hoeft hem niet te missen, Lauren,' zei Edward in antwoord op mijn gedachten.

'Hé, zal ik dat zelf even bepalen? Kan ik hem niet spreken?'

Edward haalde zijn schouders op. 'Hij zal vast hierheen komen als hij je wil spreken, niet?'

Ik merkte dat Alice een strenge blik naar Edward wierp.

'Hij is al geweest hè? Verdorie Edward! Waarom doe je toch zo?'

'Ik vertrouw Jacob gewoon niet.'

Geërgerd zuchtte ik. 'Er is toch niks met me gebeurd toen ik bij hem was?' mopperde ik.

Edward bleef stil, opnieuw wetend dat ik gelijk had.

'Kan iemand hem halen? Ik wil hem spreken.'

Alice sprong op en verdween voor Edward kon protesteren.

Ik wist dat Jacob het best kon vinden met Alice. Hij zou vast met haar mee komen.

Ik had gelijk – alweer. Toen ik op de veranda ging zitten omdat ik geen geduld had zag ik ze aankomen. Alice voorop, Jacob vlak daarachter. Ik glimlachte verlegen maar stond wel op om hem tegemoet te lopen. Het was zo vreemd hem weer te zien. Eigenlijk had ik gehoopt dat al mijn herinneringen weer terug zouden komen als ik hem weer zag. Maar misschien was dat te cliché en gewoon niet haalbaar. Ik herinnerde me in ieder geval niets meer of minder dan eerst.

'Niet boos zijn,' fluisterde ik.

Jacob lachte breed en ik durfde ook breed en oprecht te glimlachen.

Mijn ribben werden bijna gebroken in zijn omhelzing maar dat kon me niets schelen. 'Ik heb je gemist,' zei ik mompelend omdat ik nog steeds geplet werd door Jacob.

'Ik jou ook, Lauren,' zuchtte Jacob toen hij me los liet. 'Is…is alles goed met je?' Hij klonk een beetje aarzelend.

'Ja, alles is goed. Is alles goed met jou?'

Jacob streek met zijn handen door zijn haar. 'Het gaat.'

'Is er iets gebeurd?' wilde ik weten.

Er ontstond een frons in Jacobs voorhoofd. 'Weet je het niet meer, Lauren?'

Nu ontstond er ook een frons in mijn voorhoofd. 'Weet ik wat niet meer?'

Jacob snoof en ik zag dat zijn handen zachtjes trilden.

Niet goed.

'Betekende ik zo weinig voor je?'

Ik wist van verbazing geen woord uit te brengen.

'Was ik zo weinig waard dat je het nu al vergeten bent? Of was het je bedoeling het te vergeten? Omdat het zo vreselijk was misschien?'

Niet alleen Jacobs handen trilden nu. Snuivend draaide hij zich om om weg te benen.

'Ho eens even.' Ik greep zijn arm. 'Luister, Jacob. Ik weet niet waarom of hoe, maar ik herinner met nauwelijks nog iets van de afgelopen dagen die ik vermoedelijk bij jou heb doorgebracht. Het enige wat ik zeker weet is dat ik het vreselijk naar mijn zin heb gehad. Anders had ik je niet zo vreselijk gemist.'

Nogal schaapachtig keek Jacob me aan. 'Je herinnert je niks meer?'

'Bijna niks nee.'

'Heeft hij daarvoor gezorgd?' Jacob wierp een boze blik naar Edward die toezicht op ons hield vanaf de veranda.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Nee. Ik kwam hier aan en – dit heeft Edward me verteld – ik huilde alleen maar. Toen hij zei dat ik vampier was zei ik dat dat niet mocht en ik werd dus mens. Waarom wist ik zelf ook niet volgens hem. Dat is ongeveer alles. Ik huilde en ik had het ontzettend heet. Oh en ik had de afgelopen dagen enorme honger maar ik weet niet of dat er iets mee te maken heeft.'

Jacobs wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. 'Je bent echt heel raar bezig, Lauren. Het is bijna eng.'

'Alsof ik er iets aan kan doen.'

Jacob glimlachte en wierp een blik op Edward. 'Dit,' zei hij grijnzend, 'heb ik nou altijd al in zijn bijzijn willen doen.'

Ik had hem moeten weg duwen toen hij me zoende. Ik had hem moeten weigeren. Maar ik deed het niet. Nee, alsjeblieft niet. Wat kon hij zoenen, ongelofelijk. Dat was dan ook wat ik zei toen onze kus ten einde kwam.

'Dat heb je al eens gezegd, Lauren. Je weet echt niks meer hé?'

Schuldbewust keek ik Jacob aan. 'Nee, hoe graag ik het ook zou willen, ik weet niets meer.'

Mijn angst was blijkbaar af te lezen in mijn ogen.

'Niet bang zijn. Je zal het je vast snel weer herinneren. Gewoon een tijdelijke black-out, niks vreemds.'

'Zeg dat niet als je het niet meent.'

Ik was bijna vergeten dat Edward nog op de veranda stond.

Jacob gromde. 'Blijf uit mijn hoofd.'

Edward stond binnen een seconde grommend tegenover Jacob.

'Hou op,' kwam ik tussenbeide. 'Doe alsjeblieft niet zo kinderachtig.'

Jacob grinnikte. 'Ja, inderdaad.'

'Allebei.'

'Jij weet wat er gebeurd is Jacob.'

Ik merkte dat Edward er moeite mee had rustig te blijven.

'Wij willen het ook graag weten.'

Jacob snoof. 'En waarom dan wel?'

'Omdat, Jacob, Lauren helemaal overstuur was toen ze hier aankwam.'

'Dus?'

'Dus,'

Oh, Edward was heel dichtbij zijn kookpunt.

'We willen weten wat er gebeurd is.'

'Er is niks gebeurd. Er is niks mis met Lauren. Jullie hoeven dus niks te weten.'

Nee, Jacob was helemaal niet koppig. En Edward was zijn zelfbeheersing niet aan het verliezen.

'Stoppen. Allebei. Nu.' Ik schonk Alice een wanhopige blik en ze stond vrijwel meteen naast me.

'Edward, naar binnen. Jacob, weg.'

Beiden deden braaf wat Alice ze opdroeg, al sleepte Jacob me mee aan mijn arm een stukje van Alice en Edward weg. Een enorme glimlach sierde zijn gezicht. 'Hoewel jij het je niet meer herinnerd, zal ik het nooit vergeten. Het was geweldig.'

Ik had geen flauw idee waar Jacob het over had, maar ik kreeg de kans niet het te vragen toen ik Edward hoorde schreeuwen.

'Je deed WAT?'

Dat klonk niet goed. Absoluut niet goed.


	34. 34 hell revisited

**Hell revisited**

Mokkend prikte ik met mijn vork in een veel te rauwe aardappel. Dit ging ik echt niet opeten. Mijn buik knorde protesterend. Met het bord ballancerend op één hand liep ik naar de deur om er nog eens flink op te bonken.

'Laat me eruit!' riep ik smekend.

Dat ik nu nog steeds geen antwoord kreeg maakte me enorm gefrustreerd en ik smeet dan ook mijn bord eten tegen de deur. Niet dat ik dacht dat dat ook maar iets zou helpen, maar oké.

Ja, ik zat opgesloten in de slaapkamer. Beneden was een heftige discussie gaande. Ik wist niet waarover en dat mocht ik ook niet weten, wat de rede was dat ik nu hier zat.

Zuchtend liet ik me op mijn bed vallen en rolde mezelf op tot een bal. Ik zou wel wat proberen te slapen. Dat was de makkelijkste manier om tijd te doden. En nu ik er zo over na dacht, was ik ook best wel moe. Het duurde dan ook niet erg lang voor ik in slaap was.

De hitte achtervolgde me. Het was vreselijk. De hitte zelf was misschien niet eens het ergste, maar het besef dat ik droomde en niet wakker kon worden maakte me gek. Ik draaide en woelde, alles om wakker te worden, maar niets hielp. Ik moest van de hitte weg. Ik moest afkoelen voor ik zou verbranden. Maar hoe? Bestond er wel zoiets als verkoeling in de hel? Volgens mij niet.

Hoe dan ook ging ik opzoek. Ik liep en liep – als ik al liep. Eigenlijk had ik geen idee hoe ik me voortbewoog. Niets duidde op beweging. Geen briesje, niet eens een likje wind dat mijn haar liet wapperen of mijn gezicht streelde.

Wanhopig liep ik in cirkels tot ik er misselijk van werd. Wat zei ik? Misselijk? Ziek. Vreselijk ziek. Ik had het zo mogelijk nog warmer en plots was ik me heel erg bewust van mijn maaginhoud, die zo te voelen niet heel lang meer in mijn maag zou zitten. Dat besef zorgde ervoor dat ik overeind schoot en ineens wakker was. Tijd om me af te vragen hoe ik wakker had weten te worden was er niet. Ik moest nu een wc vinden zodat ik mijn maaginhoud daarin kon storten.

Ik vond deze op tijd – op het nippertje, maar op tijd – en ja, ik stortte er mijn eten in. Het was meer dan ik me kon herinneren. Alice had gelijk, ik moest minder eten.

'Lauren? Oh shit, gadverdamme. Edward!'

Jacobs woorden lieten me kokhalzen maar mijn maag leek leeg.

Jacob steek mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en hield het uit de weg.

Mijn hele lichaam trilde en ik zocht naar Jacobs arm voor steun. Mijn nagels zonken in zijn arm zodra ik deze gevonden had en met mijn andere hand hield ik me trillend overeind aan de wc. Hoewel mijn maag allang leeg was bleef ik maar kokhalzen.

Edward zat inmiddels naast me geknield. Zijn hand op mijn voorhoofd was aangenaam koel.

Langzaam wist ik rustiger te worden en het kokhalzen stopte.

'Lauren? Gaat het een beetje?' Edward klonk bezorgd.

Ik probeerde te knikken maar daardoor werd ik opnieuw overspoeld door een golf van misselijkheid. Jemig, wat gebeurde er met me? Had ik soms iets verkeerds gegeten? Dat moest het zijn, er was geen andere verklaring voor.

'Wat gebeurd er met haar, Edward? Denk je dat-' Jacob mocht zijn zin niet afmaken.

'Nee Jacob, zeg dat niet. Dat is onmogelijk.'

'Het lijkt er anders wel verdacht veel op.'

'Je wil het te graag, is het niet? Dat ze overgeeft wil niet gelijk zeggen dat, dat…' Edward leek even naar de juiste woorden te zoeken. 'Mensen geven ook over om andere redenen. Dat jullie honden dat niet begrijpen is niet mijn probleem.'

Jacob gromde en hij omklemde mijn middel steviger om me overeind te houden.

Ik kreunde wanhopig.

Het werkte, Edward hield zijn mond en verdween.

Ik wist inmiddels te stoppen met kokhalzen en mijn ademhaling werd weer wat rustiger. Ik drukte mezelf tegen Jacob. Hoe warm het ook was, ik had dit even nodig.

'Het is goed,' suste Jacob. 'Het is goed.'

Ik had de drang om te huilen. Wat was er toch mis met me? Ik at zoveel dat ik Jacob wel leek, vervolgens werd ik zo misselijk dat ik dat weer uitkotste en dan moest ik overal om huilen. Was ik nu opeens veranderd in een over emotioneel varken? Ik besloot het te vragen.

'Jacob, wat gebeurd er met me?'

Het bleef even stil.

'Ik weet het niet precies Lauren.'

'Niet precies? Wel een beetje?' probeerde ik voorzichtig.

Jacob zuchtte diep. 'Nee, Lauren. Ik weet het niet. Het spijt me.'

'Wat spijt je? Je kunt hier toch niets aan doen? Het gaat wel weer over, denk ik.'

'Dat denk ik ook,' fluisterde Jacob waarna hij een kus op mijn haar plantte. 'Kom, volgens mij mist je bed jou.'

Ik kon niets beginnen tegen Jacob toen hij me in zijn armen nam. 'Misschien mist mijn bed mij, maar ik mis mijn bed niet.'

Jacob grinnikte.

'Ik meen het Jacob.' Ik liet zijn nek niet los toen hij me op mijn matras legde, waardoor hij genoodzaakt was naast me te komen zitten.

'Ik wil niet slapen.' Dit kwam niet zo geloofwaardig over toen ik gaapte.

'Je kan het wel gebruiken.'

Ik trok mezelf dichter tegen Jacob. Het was nogal heet, maar ik negeerde het. 'Ik wil niet naar de hel.'

'Je gaat niet naar de hel, Lauren.'

Ik kon aan Jacobs stem horen dat hij me niet begreep. 'Wel. Steeds als ik mijn ogen sluit ben ik in de hel.'

Jacob streelde mijn voorhoofd. 'Hoe weet je zo zeker dat het de hel is?'

Even bleef het stil terwijl ik nadacht.

'Het is er donker,' antwoordde ik toen. 'En heet, zo verschrikkelijk heet.' Ik nestelde me tegen Jacobs borst. Hoewel hij een shirt droeg was zijn onmenselijke lichaamstemperatuur nog steeds voelbaar. Heet, verschrikkelijk heet. Hoe meer aandacht ik eraan besteedde, hoe bekender de hitte leek.

'Jacob,' begon ik zachtjes, 'jij bent net zo heet als het is in de hel.'

Was het dan nog wel de hel?

'Je moet gaan slapen Lauren. Je denkt niet meer helder.'

'Ik durf niet.'

'Niet bang zijn. Ik ben hier. Ik ga niet weg, ik blijf bij je.'


	35. 35 allemaal tranen

**Allemaal tranen**

'Lauren?'

Kreunend draaide ik me om. Ik wilde niet wakker worden, ik sliep net zo lekker.

'Lauren, hoe voel je je?'

Slecht, laat me slapen. In plaats van dat te zeggen kreunde ik nog eens. Ik had geen zin in een gesprek met mijn nieuwe psycholoog. Beter bekend als dokter Carlisle Cullen.

'Heb je het niet heet?'

Ik lag met de deken tot mijn kin opgetrokken en hij vroeg zich af of ik het heet had?

'Heb je nog buikpijn?'

'Neuh,' mompelde ik wat vaagjes. Het was wel de waarheid.

'Misselijk?'

'Ook niet,' zei ik iets overtuigender, maar ik ging wel zo langzaam mogelijk rechtop zitten omdat ik bang was dat het ieder moment kon komen opzetten zoals gisterennacht.

'Fijn,' zei Carlisle glimlachend.

'Dat kun je wel zeggen.' Gisterennacht was geen pretje geweest nee.

'Je herinnert je nog alles?'

Ik knikte. 'Tot in de details.' Helaas.

Carlisle schreef alles in een sjiek uitziend notitieboek. Hij was al sinds ik terug was bezig met het uitzoeken van de oorzaak van mijn vergeetachtigheid. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat er een logische verklaring voor was. Net zoals hij dat toen had gedacht over mijn ''gave.''

Ik liet hem rustig observeren en vertelde hem alles wat hij belangrijk leek te vinden.

Carlisles notitieboek was inmiddels al vrij vol, maar de verklaring was er nog niet. Daarbij kwamen nog mijn problemen zoals misselijkheid, buikpijn en vermoeidheid. Ook dit bleef onverklaarbaar. Ook al leek de rest meer hierover te weten, had ik geen flauw idee wat de oorzaak zou kunnen zijn. Eerlijk gezegd kon het me bar weinig schelen. Als het echt zo belangrijk was, zou ik het al wel gehoord hebben.

'Nog woedeaanvallen gehad de laatste tijd?'

Ik hoefde maar eventjes na te denken voor ik mijn hoofd schudde.

'Wat vreemd,' mompelde Carlisle meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij.

Ik hield mijn mond en gaf Carlisle wat tijd om na te denken. Hij had gelijk, het was vreemd, maar ik kon er niet mee zitten. Ik vond het stiekem wel een voordeel. Die woedeaanvallen waren griezelig.

Ik – en ook Carlisle – werd uit mijn gedachten gehaald door mijn luid knorrende maag.

'Wel,' zuchtte Carlisle terwijl hij opstond, 'ik ben blij dat je je beter voelt.' Glimlachend verliet hij de kamer.

Nog voordat Carlisle de deur kon sluiten stormde Jacob naar binnen. Zijn brede glimlach liet mijn ogen stralen.

Zodra hij me stevig in zijn armen had genomen merkte ik een natte plek op zijn shirt op. Niet lang daarna kwam ik erachter dat ik die had doen ontstaan.

'Waarom huil je nou?' vroeg Jacob een beetje geschrokken.

'Ik huil van blijdschap,' snifte ik. 'Althans, dat denk ik.'

Tot mijn verbazing proestte Jacob zachtjes.

'Ik dacht altijd dat mensen overdreven over dit gedoe, maar blijkbaar niet.'

'Dit gedoe? Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

Jacob veegde een achtergebleven traan van mijn wang en plaatste er een kus.

Ik liet me hier niet door afleiden, al kostte me dat wat moeite. 'Zeg op, wat heeft ''dit gedoe'' te betekenen?'

Jacobs lippen dwaalden af naar de mijne.

Oh, dit was zo oneerlijk. Hoe kon ik me nou niet laten afleiden hierdoor?

'Gemenerik,' mompelde ik vaagjes tegen zijn lippen.

Ik was zo opgegaan in de kus dat ik Edward niet hoorde binnenkomen.

'Lauren hoe-' De rest van zijn zin zei hij tamelijk zachter, '-gaat het.'

Edward herstelde zich snel. 'Goed zo te zien. Ik vroeg me al af wat hier zo stonk. Dom van me, alsof er iets meer kan stinken dan Jacob.'

Ondanks Edwards beledigende opmerking glimlachte ik. 'Je zei zijn naam.'

Edward keek me niet begrijpend aan terwijl ik me van het bed liet glijden – tot ongenoegen van Jacob.

'Ik deed wat?'

'Je zei zijn naam. Jacob. Normaal noem je hem hond, of ding of zoiets.'

Jacob gromde zacht.

Edward negeerde het en glimlachte wat zuur naar me. 'Ik mis je echte jij.'

'Je bedoelt haar stinkende, monsterlijke haar?' spuwde Jacob.

'Die ja,' antwoordde Edward luchtig. 'Ik haat het je te moeten delen.'

'Mezelf delen is ook geen makkie. Zeg, wat is er mis met deze mij?'

Edward zuchtte even.

'Nou, ondanks mijn vetrollen dan,' voegde ik toe.

'Je hebt geen vetrollen,' sprak Jacob me tegen.

Edward was het daar mee eens en knikte. Het kon een historisch moment genoemd worden. Edward die het eens was met Jacob.

Ik trok mijn shirt omhoog zodat mijn buik te zien was. 'Kijk dit nou,' mopperde ik. 'Als dit geen vet is, wat stelt het dan wel voor?'

Ik zag hoe Edward een enorm vuile blik naar Jacob wierp.

Dag historisch moment.

Niemand gaf antwoord. Ongeduldig trommelde ik met mijn vingers op mijn buik. Jemig, was ik nou zo warm? Ik drukte mijn handpalmen tegen mijn wangen. Deze waren aanzienlijk koeler. Mijn handen geleden weer naar mijn buik. Warm. Wangen, koud. Buik, _heet_. Wangen, koud.

'Wat doe je?' Edward keek verward naar wat ik deed.

Jacob deed me na. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn buik – ik voelde zijn hitte niet eens, zo warm was mijn buik – en vervolgens raakte hij mijn wangen aan. Hij herhaalde dit een aantal keer voor er een enorme glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen. In tegenstelling tot Edward, die nu een grote grimas trok.

Ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan. 'Jacob? Huil je nou?'

Jacob drukte wat hard een kus op mijn mond en ik proefde het zout van zijn tranen.

'Van blijdschap,' zei hij zodra hij het trillen van zijn stem onder controle had.

'Waarom?' vroeg ik verbaasd.

Edward gaf antwoord voor Jacob ook maar zijn mond open kon doen. 'Jacob denkt dat er een oorzaak is voor de warmte in je buik.' Edward was dus op de hoogte via Jacobs gedachten.

Jacob gromde zachtjes zoals hij altijd deed als Edward zijn gedachten las. 'Dat denk ik niet, dat weet ik.'

'Hoe weet je dat?' siste Edward.

'Dat _voel _ ik.' Jacob drukte zijn handen opnieuw tegen mijn buik. 'Stil maar,' zei hij sussend.

Ik maakte een stikkend geluidje. Praatte hij nou tegen mijn buik? Tegen mijn vetrollen? Wat was hier toch aan de hand?

'Dat voel je,' herhaalde Edward op een wat spottende toon. 'Het kan best zijn dat je een goede neus hebt, maar honden blijven wilde dieren. Die hebben geen gevoel.'

Ik voelde Jacobs handen trillen op mijn buik. Het verbaasde me dat hij zich nog kon inhouden.

'Wat een afschuwelijke opmerking,' wist ik ademloos uit te brengen. Ik voelde mijn tranen alweer opkomen – en deze waren niet van blijdschap – maar ik vocht uit alle macht tegen ze. Hierdoor was ik even niet in staat iets te zeggen en besloot het via mijn gedachten door te seinen aan Edward. Die bemoeide zich op het moment overal mee dus ik gokte dat hij mijn gedachten wel zou horen.

'Er is niks,' antwoordde Edward.

Wat is er? Ik bleef het in gedachten herhalen. Steeds maar weer. Er moest uiteindelijk een antwoord komen.

'Er is niks,' zei Edward opnieuw.

'Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?' siste Jacob.

'Dat _voel_ ik.'

'Oh, en een blok steen heeft wel gevoel? Tuurlijk.'

Ik beet op mijn lip en begon het gevecht met mijn tranen te verliezen. Ik had moeite met mezelf overeind te houden en was licht in mijn hoofd. Ik had nog niets gegeten en dat begon zijn tol te eisen. Mijn misselijke gevoel borrelde weer omhoog.

'Carlisle,' zei ik zachtjes.

Deze was in de slaapkamer binnen een halve seconde.

'Wat gebeurd er met me?' Mijn handen trilden lichtjes terwijl ze zich om Jacobs arm klemden. 'Wees eerlijk, alsjeblieft,' jammerde ik.

'Lauren, ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen.'

'Zeg het niet als het niet zeker is,' siste Edward.

'Vertel me. De waarheid.'

Carlisle greep Edwards arm. 'Het is waar, Edward. Je kunt het niet ontkennen. Hoor je het niet?'

Even was het helemaal stil. Ik hoorde niets. Hoopvol keek ik naar Jacob, maar die leek ook niets te horen.

'Wat hoor je?' Mijn duizeligheid werd erger maar ik negeerde het.

'Het hartje klopt,' zei Carlisle. Glimlachte hij nu echt, of deed hij een poging tot?

'Het wat klopt? Ik… ik snap het niet kan iemand even uitleggen wat…?' Ik moest echt even zitten, anders ging ik zo onderuit. Er liepen koude rillingen over mijn rug terwijl het zweet me uitbrak.

'Lauren.' Jacob klonk zowaar opgewonden. 'Lauren, we krijgen-' Hij mocht zijn zin niet afmaken.

Ik zakte door mijn benen en werd meegezogen in een zwart gat.


	36. 36 psychologen zijn vervelend

**Psychologen zijn vervelend**

Ik wist tot een week geleden niet dat Carlisle een ziekenhuiskamer met de nodige apparatuur in huis had. Dat had hij toch echt. Ik was bijna aan de veel te witte muren gehecht geraakt in de tijd dat ik hier bivakkeerde. Maar ik was nog veel meer gehecht geraakt aan dat wat in me groeide. Mijn kind.

Het was eerst moeilijk te geloven. Ik was immers onvruchtbaar als vampier. Maar het was Jacob gelukt.

Hij had gelachen toen ik dat tegen hem zei, maar ik merkte wel hoe trots hij daar stiekem op was. Hoe trots hij op mij was. Want, zoals Jacob al had gezegd, een weerwolf was niet gemakkelijk op te voeden. Alsof ik dat nog niet had gemerkt. Dit verklaarde die enorme honger waar ik aan leed. Die wolf vrat alles op, ik hield niets over voor mezelf om van te kunnen leven. Daarbij kwam nog dat hij twee keer sneller groeide dan normale kinderen. Ik had er nu al 4 weken opzitten. Nog drie en halve maand.

Zuchtend kroop ik dichterbij Jacob die naast me zat op de veranda. Drie en halve maand was kort. Vreselijk kort.

'Ik ben bang,' bekende ik zachtjes.

Niet doen, dat is niet nodig,' zei Jacob.

'Niet nodig? Jake, we zijn nou niet bepaald het stereotype persoon. Officieel ben ik niet eens een persoon.'

'Zeg dat niet.'

'Ontken dat niet. Het is de waarheid Jacob. Ik ben gewoon bang dat er iets mis is met dit kleine vreetwolfje.' Zachtjes klopte ik op mijn buik, alsof ik deze beloonde.

'Met zijn eetlust is in ieder geval niets mis,' grijnsde Jacob.

Ik gaf hem geïrriteerd een duw tegen zijn bovenarm. 'Ben jij dan niet bang?'

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dat zal ik nooit toegeven waar jij bij bent.'

'Waarom niet? Waarom zou je tegen me liegen?'

'Om je gerust te stellen.'

Jacob gaf me niet de kans iets te zeggen.

'Luister Lauren, of je het nou wil of niet, maar ik heb het idee dat dat mijn taak is momenteel.'

'Je taak? Tegen me liegen?'

Jacob zuchtte diep. 'Ik wil gewoon het beste voor jou. En voor hem. Haar. Het.' Hij wreef over mijn buik.

Die uitspraak zorgde ervoor dat ik moest lachen en ik vergat meteen mijn boosheid.

'Het? Dat klinkt ook niet zo aardig.'

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik weet toch ook niet of het een meisje of een jongetje is?'

'Wat zou je liever hebben?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

Het bleef stil.

'Een jongetje hé? Ik zie het aan je neus,' grapte ik.

'Als het een meisje wordt en ze wordt net zo mooi als haar moeder kan het me niks schelen. Dat kan het me sowieso niet trouwens. Zolang het maar gezond is ben ik gelukkig. En zolang jij maar gezond blijft.'

Zachtjes kneep ik in Jacobs arm. 'Gek niet, dat we ouders worden? Dat klinkt zo oud.'

'Wie had dat ooit gedacht? En jij kunt je er niet eens meer iets van herinneren. Dat is pas gek.'

Ik maakte een instemmend geluidje. 'Carlisle begrijpt er nog steeds niets van.'

'Hij is niet de enige,' mompelde Jacob, 'hoe kun je nou opeens heel veel zijn vergeten. Alsof je hersenen te vol zitten. Dat is toch onmogelijk?'

Ik knikte. 'Althans, ik denk van wel.'

'Wat is het laatste dat je je herinnert?'

'Hè nee, ga jij nu ook al voor psycholoogje spelen?'

'Is het dan zo'n moeilijke vraag?'

'Nee.' Ik hoefde maar even na te denken. 'Het laatste wat ik me herinner is dat ik ruzie had met Edward. Over jou. En er was iets op een open plek in het bos.'

'Daar was ik.'

'Echt? Ik herken het verder niet.'

'Je bent er al eens eerder geweest. Met mij.'

Ik hoorde mijn hersenen bijna kraken zo had dacht ik na, maar het was tevergeefs. 'Het spijt me Jacob, maar ik ken die open plek niet.'

'En mijn hutje?'

'Je. Hutje?' herhaalde ik schaapachtig.

'Ik merk het al. In dat hutje heb je overnacht,' legde Jacob uit.

'Jij zegt het.'

'Herinner je je nog wel iets, Lauren?'

'Ja, weet ik veel. Ik kan toch niet zeggen of ik me iets herinner als ik niet eens weet of het gebeurd is?' Ik snoof.

'Rustig maar. Zo'n probleem is het niet hoor.'

'Ik vind anders van wel. Ik kan toch niet zomaar allerlei dingen niet meer weten?'

'Er is vast een logische verklaring voor.'

'Ja, en die wil ik weten,' mopperde ik.

'We komen er heus wel achter. Wind je nou maar niet zo op.'

'Ja, ja,' sputterde ik. Ik trok mijn neus op toen de zeldzame zonnestralen achter de wolken verdwenen.

Jacob en ik verhuisden naar binnen toen het begon te regenen.

'Moge het duidelijk zijn dat we nog steeds in Forks wonen,' zuchtte Jacob.

'Jippie,' mompelde ik.

'Waar hadden jullie het over?' vroeg Edward, die op de bank zat.

'Over het,' zei ik met een wrange glimlach. Waarom moest Edward zich toch altijd overal mee bemoeien?

'Dat bedoel ik niet precies.' Het bleef even stil. 'Laat maar, ik weet al wat ik wil weten.'

Jacob gromde en ik trok mijn neus op. Ja, hij had weer eens naar onze gedachten geluisterd.

Edward reageerde niet op de gedachte, ook al deed ik alsof ik het naar hem schreeuwde. Hij zat bedenkelijk voor zich uit te staren. Doodstil, als een standbeeld.

Ik schrok dan ook toen hij opeens opstond en met een enorme vaart de trap op stormde.

'Juist ja,' mompelde ik. Ik nam Edwards plek in op de bank. Nog voor Jacob naast me zat werd ik geroepen door Carlisle.

'Oh wat nu weer,' mopperde ik zachtjes. Ik wist dat Carlisle het kon horen.

'Het is belangrijk Lauren,' hoorde ik hem zeggen.

Hij wist me daarmee niet te overtuigen.

'Ik geloof dat ik weet wat je geheugenverlies heeft veroorzaakt.'

Oké. Dat was overtuigend genoeg om me de trap op te doen rennen.


	37. 37 speciaal of gewoon gestoord?

**Speciaal of gewoon gestoord?**

Mijn adem stokte. Tranen welden op in mijn ogen.

'Nooit meer?' Mijn stem was niet meer dan een schel gepiep.

'Dat was sowieso al de bedoeling.'

'Sowieso?' wist ik moeizaam te herhalen.

'Ja. Lauren, wat dacht je dan? Dat wanneer ons kind geboren was je weer als vampier door het bos kon vliegen?'

Ik wist niets uit te brengen. Of dat door Jacobs uitspraak kwam of door de toon van zijn uitspraak wist ik niet zeker. Het was waarschijnlijk de combinatie.

Volgens mij merkte Jacob de gepijnigde blik in mijn ogen op. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn schouders maar ik schudde deze van me af.

'Luister nou, het spijt me Lauren. Oké? Ik dacht niet echt na bij wat ik zei en… en ik bedoelde het niet zo. Ik wilde je niet kwetsen.'

'Kwetsen?' Mijn gepijnigde blik veranderde in een vuurspuwende. 'Jacob Black, je doorboorde mijn hart. Dat is niet positief. Dat doet pijn. Veel pijn.'

'Het spijt me.' Jacob aaide mijn wang.

'Auw,' mauwde ik een beetje dramatisch.

Jacobs hand viel op mijn schouder terwijl hij me vreemd aankeek.

'Auhauw. Je hebt me pijn gedaan. En nu heb ik tijd nodig om te herstellen.' Ik duwde zijn hand van mijn schouder en vluchtte naar mijn slaapkamer nadat ik, 'Laat me met rust!' over mijn schouder had geroepen.

Ik huilde mezelf in slaap. Tenminste, dat voelde zo toen ik wakker werd van Alice die mijn wang streelde. Mijn ogen voelden gezwollen en mijn linkerslaap klopte heftig, alsof het me duidelijk wilde maken dat hij bestond. Met wat moeite hees ik mezelf overeind, de bezorgde blik van Alice ontwijkend.

'Hier.' Ze gaf me een kop warme chocola. 'Voorzichtig, hij is nogal heet.'

Dankbaar glimlachte ik naar Alice, hopend dat mijn opgezette ogen erger voelden dan dat ze eruit zagen.

'Ik dacht dat je dit wel kon gebruiken. Ik hoorde je steeds jammeren en kon maar niet geloven dat je sliep. Het was best eng.'

Ik had mezelf dus niet alleen in slaap gehuild, maar had doorgehuild terwijl ik sliep. Mijn hoop vervloog, mijn ogen zagen er vast net zo erg uit als ze voelden. Misschien nog wel erger, als dat mogelijk was.

'Het geeft niet,' stelde Alice me gerust. 'Jacob had dat nooit mogen zeggen. Zeker niet op die manier.'

'Het is al goed. Ik had me nooit zo mogen aanstellen. Het is niet Jacobs schuld, hij denkt gewoon niet altijd na voor hij iets zegt.'

'Dat is geen excuus Lauren. Het punt is dat hij dat gewoon nooit had mogen zeggen. Erover nagedacht of niet.' Ze wierp een blik op mijn ongerepte chocolademelk. 'Drink maar op, je zal je snel beter voelen.'

Ik besloot mijn mond te houden zodat er geen oneindige discussie zou ontstaan. Voorzichtig nam ik een slok van mijn chocola. De warmte gleed door mijn keel, langzaam naar beneden, achter mijn ribben langs, tot ze zich settelde in mijn maag. Ik glimlachte toen ik besefte hoe erg ik dat gevoel had gemist. Ook al had ik extra warmte net iets lager als mijn maag, onder mijn opgezette buik.

Alice merkte de – onbewuste – glimlach op die mijn gezicht sierde. 'Ik wist dat het zou werken.'

Het bleef even stil terwijl ik voorzichtige slokjes nam van mijn chocolademelk, die gelukkig afkoelde en steeds beter te drinken was zonder dat er verbrandingsgevaar was.

'Hoe gaat het met de kleine?'

Mijn glimlach vervaagde en ik zei niets.

'Alice,' begon ik aarzelend na een lange stilte, 'ik kan dit niet.'

Dit keer bleef Alice even stil.

'Het is allemaal mijn schuld,' mompelde ik zachtjes tegen mezelf. Het was niet eens mijn bedoeling geweest het hardop uit te spreken.

Alice pakte hierop mijn schouders beet en schudde me door elkaar. Ze had er alleen niet aan gedacht dat ik nog een mok chocolademelk beet had. Dit kwam deels terecht op mijn kleren, en op het dekbed. Gelukkig was het niet zo heet meer dat ik me eraan verbrandde.

'Alice!' Ik schoot overeind. He, jakkes. Chagrijnig staarde ik naar de bruine vlek onderaan mijn shirt, die doorliep tot het kruis van mijn broek.

'Zonde van de chocola,' zuchtte ik.

'Sorry, ik dacht even niet na.'

Ik glimlachte waterig. 'Wel, je bent niet de enige vandaag.'

Alice glimlachte.

'Hoe ga ik dit overleven?' zuchtte ik. Ik klopte op mijn buik. 'Ik houd van je, maar je zorgt voor enorm veel problemen.'

'Het komt echt wel goed hoor Lauren,' zei Alice bemoedigend. 'Bekijk het zo: Je blijft mens voor de rest van je leven. Je hebt geen last van die nooit gestilde honger, hoeft niet op je hoede te zijn bij mensen. Is dat niet ideaal?'

'Ik wil jullie niet missen,' zei ik en begroef mijn gezicht in Alice' nek terwijl ik vocht tegen mijn tranen. 'En Edward.' Oh Edward. Wat had ik gedaan? Dit moest echt afgelopen zijn. 'Alice, het is niet eens echt. Wie houd ik nu voor de gek? Ik ben er klaar mee.'

Ik maakte aanstalten om dit alles voorgoed achter me te laten.

'Nee!' Alice schudde me opnieuw door elkaar. 'Lauren! Is dit het waard? Zou je dit willen vergeten?' Ze legde haar hand op mijn buik, daar waar een chocolademelkvlek zat die bijna droog was.

Mijn tranen waren niet meer te stoppen en ze stroomden met bakken tegelijk over mijn wangen.

Alice zei niets terwijl ze me heen en weer wiegde.

Die stilte was fijn. Geen loze woorden als, 'het komt wel goed,' of, 'niets om je druk over te maken.'

Wat hadden die voor zin als ze niet waar waren? Inderdaad. Niets. Loze woorden zorgden voor hoop. Hoop die niet bestond.

Het kwam niet goed en ik… ik ging dood.

'Je gaat niet dood Lauren.'

Met betraande ogen keek ik naar de engel die in de deuropening stond. Hij maakte geen geluid toen hij dichterbij kwam. Schuifelend, zwevend, zo elegant dat hij wel een engel moest zijn.

Zijn gouden ogen stonden bezorgd.

Omdat ik dood ging natuurlijk.

'Je gaat niet dood,' zei de engel opnieuw.

'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg ik, niet overtuigd door zijn woorden. 'Heeft God je dat verteld?'

De engel glimlachte naar Alice. 'Zo zou je het kunnen noemen, ja.' De bezorgde blik was verdwenen en daarmee ook een deel van mijn zorgen.

'Het komt goed,' beloofde de engel me.

'Ook met Edward?' wilde ik weten.

De engel zuchtte en leek opeens een stuk droeviger maar zei toch met een glimlach; 'Ja, met Edward ook.'

Langzaam droogde ik mijn tranen, met wat hulp van Alice, die toen mijn wangen droog waren troostend mijn voorhoofd kuste.

'Edward…Edward is blij voor je,' zei de engel aarzelend.

'Echt?' wist ik uit te brengen voor ik gaapte. Emoties waren zo vermoeiend.

'Echt. Hij is blij voor je. En voor Jacob.'

Met die geruststellende woorden slofte ik naar mijn bed. Met een beetje hulp van Alice en de engel hees ik mezelf uit mijn chocolade kleren en kroop ik onder de dekens – waar overigens ook nog chocola op zat. Ik trok mijn benen op voor zover dat kon en sloeg mijn armen om mijn dikke buik.

'Welterusten klein vreetwolfje,' fluisterde ik. Niet lang daarna viel ik in slaap.


	38. 38 korte dagen

**Korte dagen**

De dagen leken steeds sneller te gaan. Mijn buik was nu zo rond dat hij alleen nog onder een trui van Jacob paste. Iets waar ik prima mee kon leven – tot ergernis van Alice.

Jacobs truien waren warm en zaten lekker.

De dagen werden ook steeds makkelijker. Ik sliep de hele dag en werd alleen wakker om te eten. Vervolgens kroop ik mijn bed weer in. En niet omdat ik nou zo lui was. Nee, ik was gewoon echt doodmoe.

Ik vond het heerlijk, als je sliep ging de tijd snel en hoefde je je geen zorgen te maken over dingen. Je kon gewoon zorgeloos leven in je eigen dromen.

Mijn dromen verbeterden. Ik kwam niet meer terecht in de hel. Niets brandde meer, niets deed pijn. Ik leefde in mijn eigen perfecte wereld, waar het was zoals ik wilde, verwarmende zonneschijn of verkoelende regen, waar ik geen pijn had en waar ik kon zijn als een normaal persoon. Ik hoefde me niet te verbergen.

Na mijn zoveelste droomloze – of misschien had ik wel gedroomd maar kon ik me het niet meer herinneren – uurtje slaap rolde ik uit bed. Langzaam strompelde ik de trap af naar beneden, waar ik een aantal mensen trof.

'Goeie…morgen…middag…avond?'

Ik had echt totaal geen tijdsbesef meer – het enige nadeel als je zoveel sliep.

'Middag,' zei Alice glimlachend. Zij was overigens de enige die opgewekt leek, Edward stond fronsend tegenover Carlisle.

'Slechte middag?' vroeg ik hem, terwijl ik naast hem ging staan en een arm om zijn middel sloeg.

'Carlisle wil naar Italië. Nu meteen.'

'Naar de Volturi? Is er iets gebeurd?'

Carlisle knikte, al leek hij niet zo bezorgd als Edward. 'Ze hebben iets door. Alice heeft het gezien. Ik ga er naar toe voordat ze hierheen besluiten te komen om alles uit te zoeken.'

'Alleen?'

Nu schudde Carlisle zijn hoofd. 'Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett en Jasper gaan mee. Alice en Edward blijven hier.'

'Is het niet veel te gevaarlijk nu te gaan? Stel dat er iets fout gaat. Jullie kunnen er dan nooit op tijd zijn.'

'Edward, rustig nou. Alles komt goed, dat heeft een engel mij verteld.' Ik glimlachte naar Carlisle. Hij kon best naar Italië. Alles kwam goed.

'Een engel?' vroeg Edward verbaast, 'Hoe weet je dat het een engel was? Hoe zag hij eruit?'

'Wel.' Ik dacht even diep na. 'Hij leek vaagjes op jou. Geloof ik.'

Ik hoorde belletjes rinkelen en merkte de pretlichtjes in Alice' ogen op.

'Wat?' vroeg ik verward, 'ik meen het.'

'Weet ik,' giechelde Alice, 'en je hebt gelijk.'

Een klein beetje zelfvoldaan ontweek ik Edwards vreemde blik. Ik wist wel dat het echt gebeurd was.

Carlisle glimlachte. 'Ik ben blij dat je zo zelfverzekerd bent. Dat maakt je sterk.'

Zie je wel? Iedereen vertrouwde dat het goed ging komen. De engel had gelijk. Ik had ook niet anders verwacht van een engel.

Edward zuchtte verslagen. 'Ik geloof niet dat ik hier nog iets tegenin te brengen heb.' Edward drukte me wat dichter tegen zich aan. 'Als jou iets overkomt, heeft die engel een enorm probleem.'

Ik giechelde en ontving een kus op mijn voorhoofd van Edward. Mij zou niets overkomen.

Niet veel later vertrokken Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett en Jasper naar Volterra, waar Edward nog steeds niet echt vrede mee had gesloten.

Ik kon me er niet druk om maken en kroop mijn bed weer in na een uurtje wakker te zijn geweest. Wakker zijn was uitputtend. Ook al deed ik niets.


	39. 39 ik heb snoep nodig veel snoep

**Ik heb snoep nodig. Veel snoep.**

Auw.

Met een schok schoot ik overeind. Ik was meteen klaarwakker door de gemene steek die ik had gevoeld in mijn buik. Waar had ik dat aan verdiend?

Auw. Nog een steek. Ik sloot mijn ogen, zuchtte diep en de pijn verdween.

Voor eventjes.

Au-hauw. Dit was niet leuk meer. Had ik een mes ingeslikt? De steken voelden alsof iemand mijn buik open wilde snijden.

Heel langzaam en vooral heel voorzichtig liet ik mezelf uit bed glijden. Ik probeerde de steken te negeren, maar naarmate ze steeds pijnlijker werden en ook steeds langer aanhielden werd dat lastiger. Halverwege de trap ging ik in elkaar gekrompen zitten.

'Alice?' piepte ik huilend. 'Alice?'

Alice was in een splitseconde bij me en hielp me heel voorzichtig overeind. 'Rustig, Lauren.' Ze ondersteunde me terwijl we langzaam de trap af liepen.

Edward stond gespannen onderaan de trap te wachten.

Ik had nooit het gevoel gehad dat het van de trap naar de bank zo'n eind lopen was. Eindelijk bij de bank aangekomen ging ik voorzichtig zitten, met aan de ene kant naast me Alice, en aan de andere kant naast me Edward.

'Denk je dat het begonnen is?' vroeg Edward, misschien aan Alice, misschien aan mij.

Ik wist het in ieder geval niet. Het enige wat ik wist was dat ik pijn had. Veel pijn.

'Laat het stoppen,' wist ik met moeite uit te brengen.

Alice streelde mijn wang. 'Diep in ademen,' beval ze me.

Ik deed braaf wat me gezegd werd.

'En nu weer uit. Rustig blijven, er gebeurd niks.'

Ik vertrouwde op Alice en deed wat ze zei. Adem in, adem uit. In, uit. Rustig blijven, in, uit, rustig, rustig.

Het werkte. De pijn verdween. Het ging langzaam, maar hij verdween. Compleet.

Ik zuchtte opgelucht maar durfde nog niet te bewegen, bang dat de pijn weer terug zou keren.

Na een tijdje stil te hebben gezeten was ik overtuigd. De pijn bleef weg. Opgelucht haalde ik adem en ik merkte dat hier eigenlijk nog helemaal niet klaar voor was. Maar ik moest uiteindelijk wel.

'Kan iemand Jacob halen?' wilde ik weten. Het verbaasde me dat Edward opstond en verdween, en niet Alice.

Edward had niet lang nodig Jacob te halen.

'Gaat het goed, Lauren?' Jacobs gezicht stond bezorgd.

'Hmm,' mompelde ik terwijl ik een gaap probeerde te onderdrukken. Ik liet me in Jacobs armen nemen en naar boven dragen.

'Wat dacht je ervan als jij eens lekker ging slapen?' fluisterde hij in mijn oor toen hij me instopte.

'Ik wil niet slapen,' brabbelde ik met mijn ogen al half dicht. Het was net of mijn oogleden niet naar me wilde luisteren. Ze moesten niet dichtvallen, ze moesten open blijven!

Helaas, ik verloor het gevecht en gaf uiteindelijk toe aan mijn dichtvallende oogleden. Ook deed ik geen moeite meer mijn gegaap te verbergen.

'Jacob? Mag ik een kusje?' vroeg ik alsof ik een klein kind was dat een snoepje wilde. Eerlijk gezegd waren Jacobs kusjes niets vergeleken bij snoepjes. Zijn kusjes waren veel lekkerder.

Ik was dan ook heel blij dat ik er één ontving op mijn voorhoofd, één op mijn wang, en een extra lange op mijn mond. 'Dank je,' zuchtte ik. Nu kon ik pas echt lekker gaan slapen.


	40. 40 schoonheid is verradelijk

**Schoonheid is verraderlijk**

Ik bevond me in een veld vol prachtige bloedrode rozen. Het verbaasde me even. Meestal waren de bloemen op het veld blauw, omdat dat mijn lievelingskleur was. Maar ik kon er niet mee zitten, deze rozen waren prachtig. Breed glimlachend danste ik rond in het bloemenveld. De rozen – die bijna tot mijn middel kwamen – roken ook nog eens heerlijk.

Het was toen ik er eentje wilde plukken, ik hun gemene stekels opmerkte. Niet alleen werd ik in mijn hand geprikt die ik had uitgestoken om een roos te plukken, de stekels scheurden aan mijn witte jurk en zorgden voor schrammen op mijn benen.

Ik probeerde te ontsnappen aan de rozen en baande me een weg door het veld, waarbij ik meerdere malen in mijn handen geprikt werd. Ik zag hoe er een druppel bloed op mijn vingertop balanceerde en vervolgens naar beneden viel in slow motion. Alsof het een dramatisch moment was uit een film. In hetzelfde langzame tempo kwam de druppel neer op een van de rozen. Het bloed blende perfect met de kleur van de roos. Precies dezelfde rode kleur.

Ik kon me er maar heel eventjes druk om maken, want ik merkte dat er ook druppels terecht kwamen op mijn witte jurk. Het enge was dat ze allemaal naar elkaar leken te trekken. Als magneten. Samen vormden ze een grote rode vlek, die begonnen was bij mijn navel, maar naarmate er meer bloed op mijn jurk kwam breidde de vlek zich naar onderen uit. Mijn adem stokte en paniekerig keek ik om me heen, opzoek naar een vluchtroute.

Een ijzerachtige geur drong mijn neus in en ik werd misselijk toen ik doorhad dat het de geur was van mijn eigen bloed. Zachtjes begon ik te huilen en ik probeerde niet over te geven. Kokhalzend zat ik in elkaar gedoken tussen de rozen tot ik plots wakker schrok. Ik wilde opgelucht zuchten maar mijn keel kneep dicht toen ik merkte dat de geur niet verdwenen was. Mijn hart leek mijn ribben te breken. Ik durfde niet te kijken, bang voor de staat waarin ik mezelf zou aantreffen. Na een paar keer diep ademhalen schoof ik dan toch met trillende handen de deken van me af. Het was nog erger dan het dacht. Overal was bloed. Mijn bloed.

Ik wilde om hulp roepen, maar mijn keel was opnieuw dichtgeknepen. Toen ik huilde, werd ik al snel ontdekt.

'Lauren wat- OH GOD.'

Ik begon harder te huilen. Normaal kon Edward vrij rustig blijven in benauwde situaties. Het feit dat hij dat nu niet kon maakte me heel bang. Ging ik dan toch dood?

'Lauren, je gaat niet dood. Niet nu.' Waarom klonk Edward totaal niet zeker van zijn eigen woorden? Voorzichtig nam hij me in zijn armen en ik klampte me wanhopig aan zijn nek vast.

'Alice! Je moet nu naar Italië! Ga Carlisle halen.'

Ik hoorde Alice de trap op huppelen. 'Want?' vroeg ze voor ze haar hoofd om de deur stak. Haar gezicht verstrakte. Ik wist dat Alice moeite had met bloed.

'Als je met je sportauto gaat ben je er snel. Je moet nu gaan. Geen tijd te verliezen.'

Alice knikte beheerst en gaf me vlug een kus op mijn voorhoofd voor ze naar de garage rende. Een afscheidskus?

'Waar is Jacob?' wist ik moeizaam uit te brengen.

'Jacob.' Edward legde me weer terug op mijn bed. Ik sloot mijn ogen en deed mijn best er niet aan te denken dat ik in een enorme plas van mijn eigen bloed lag. 'Het komt goed,' beloofde Edward. Hij verzegelde de belofte met een zachte kus op mijn voorhoofd. 'Ik ga Jacob halen. Drie seconden.'

Ik beet op mijn lip, nog altijd de gedachten aan het bloed verdringend. Ik kon dit. Het kwam goed. En bovenal; Ik ging niet dood. Toch?

Jacob was er. Ik zag dat hij enorm bezorgd was, maar hij liet het niet merken. Of tenminste, dat probeerde hij. 'Je laat me schrikken,' zei hij met een glimlach die niet gemeend was.

'Dat waren de langste drie seconden van mijn leven,' mopperde ik tegen Edward. Ook ik probeerde mijn bezorgdheid te verbergen. Ik wist niet wie van ons drieën er het beste in was.

'Is dit normaal?' vroeg Jacob aan Edward. Hij vroeg het zachtjes, maar ik hoorde het toch.

Edward antwoordde niet. 'Voel je iets?' vroeg hij aan mij.

'Ik heb overal pijn. Telt dat?' Het kostte me moeite om luchtig over te komen. Maar het was niet de bedoeling dat iemand zich zorgen ging maken om mij. Alles kwam goed. Dat had de engel gezegd.

'Je buik?'

Ik wilde nee zeggen, maar dat zou een leugen geweest zijn. Ik voelde namelijk een vreselijke steek in mijn buik. En het bleef er niet bij eentje.

Edward merkte mijn benauwde gezicht op. 'Het is begonnen, Lauren.'

'Ik ben duizelig. Is dat normaal?' Oh dit was niet goed. Meer steken volgden en ik kon kreunende geluiden niet meer onderdrukken.

'Dat komt door het bloedverlies,' siste Jacob tegen Edward. 'Het is niet normaal hoeveel ze al verloren heeft.'

Edward zei niets en er schoot een spreekwoord door mijn hoofd. Zwijgen is toestemmen.

'Het moet stoppen.'

'En hoe precies wilde je dat voor elkaar krijgen?' snauwde Edward.

Jacob leek zichzelf even bij elkaar te rapen voor hij zei; 'Ze moet vampier worden. Alleen dan is ze sterk genoeg om te blijven leven.'

'Ze zal je vergeten, Jacob. Ze zal zich niks meer kunnen herinneren. Niks.'

Ik schreeuwde protesterend en ik huilde, zuchtte, steunde, kreunde. Maakte het uit wat ik nog meer deed? Alles deed pijn, zo verdomd veel pijn. Ik leek weg te zinken in een draaikolk, waar alles in rond tolde en me misselijk maakte om me vervolgens te verdrinken. Ik wilde niet. Ik mocht niet opgeven. Als ik nu zou opgeven dan zou ik in de hel belanden. Zeker weten, dat was de enige plek waar zoveel pijn bestond. De hel.

'Ik wil niet,' huilde ik. 'Jacob, ik wil niet.' Mijn handen trilden toen ik naar zijn gezicht zocht.

'Ga, Lauren.'

Ik schudde heftig mijn bezwete hoofd en zodra ik zijn gezicht had gevonden trok ik hem dichterbij. Zijn wang bracht geen verkoeling tegen mijn wang, zoals ik had gehoopt.

'Het is goed. Stil maar, ga maar.'

'Ik wil je niet-' Mijn zin werd even onderbroken door een schreeuw die ontsnapte doordat er een pijnscheut door mij buik schoot. '-ik mag je niet vergeten, Jacob. Ik houd van je.'

'Ik ook van jou, Lauren. Ik ook van jou. Daarom moet je nu naar me luisteren. Je moet gaan, anders overleef je het niet. Ga.' Zijn dwingende stem vertoonde wat hoorbare barsten waar onzekerheid stiekem doorheen kroop.

'Nee. Niet. Vergeten.' Ik had niet eens de kracht meer om complete zinnen te vormen. Het kostte me enorm veel moeite geluid te produceren.

'Ik zal je nooit vergeten, Lauren.' Jacobs hand, die al die tijd op mijn wang had gerust, bevond zich nu op mijn opgeblazen buik. 'Wij zullen je nooit vergeten.'

'Wij?'

Zodra Edwards stem klonk krulde ik mijn tenen, omdat er opnieuw een pijnscheut door mijn buik schoot.

'Jacob, Lauren gaat het niet redden als ze doorzet. Dat wordt haar dood. Het kind kan niet geboren worden. Dat mag niet.'

Ik greep naar Edwards arm, op mijn lip bijtend en vechtend tegen de helse pijn die zich langzaam begon te verspreiden. 'Ik. Kan. Het,' steunde ik. Het moest me lukken. Wild sloeg ik om me heen, watertrappelend om niet te verdrinken in de draaikolk. Het was zwaar, zo zwaar, maar ik wist dat ik het kon. Mijn lippen hield ik op elkaar geperst zodat er geen water mijn mond in kon golven. Mijn ademhaling werd regelmatiger. Ik ademde diep in, werd even overspoeld door een golf van pijn en ademde weer uit toen ik weer boven kwam. Zo ging het door. De golven waren hoog, maar als ik op tijd mijn adem inhield redde ik het wel. Zolang ik maar weer boven kon komen was er niets aan de hand.

'Je bent er bijna,' hoorde ik Jacob opgelucht zeggen.

Ook ik was opgelucht. Ik zag het strand. Ik zwom en ik zwom, en hoewel de draaikolk met me mee leek te bewegen, gaf ik niet op. Ik was nu zo dichtbij. Nog even en ik zou zand voelen onder mijn voeten. Dan hoefde ik niet meer te zwemmen en kon ik zo het strand op lopen om daar uit te rusten.

Maar niets leek minder waar. Ook al hoorde ik Jacob en Edward opgelucht zuchtten, ik kon dat niet. Mijn voeten raakten het zand, maar ik zakte erin weg. Dieper en dieper. Ik kon mijn hoofd nauwelijks boven water houden.

Jacob greep mijn bovenarmen maar leek niet in staat me boven water te houden. 'Lauren, ga. Nu.' Hij kuste me en ik proefde zout. Tranen? Zeewater? Werd ik overspoeld? Verdronk ik?

Ik vocht met alles wat ik nog had – al was dat niet veel. Spartelend probeerde ik mijn hoofd boven water te houden. Ik hapte naar lucht en toen spoelde er een golf over me heen. Het zoute water gutste mijn mond in en stroomde door mijn keel. Ik proestte en kokhalsde en vocht uit alle macht, maar ik werd naar beneden gesleept door de krachtige stroom water. Alles om me heen draaide terwijl ik dieper en dieper zonk, tot alles zwart was.

Was dit het einde?


	41. 41 epiloog

Ja mensen, dat was het alweer. Nou ja, alweer. Er mocht nu best wel eens een eind aan komen niet? Haha, hopelijk veel plezier met het epiloog! xx Anouk

**Epiloog**

Met een gelukzalig gevoel liet ik mijn hoofd naar achteren hangen en sloot ik mijn ogen tegen de felle zon die mijn gezicht verwarmde. 'Heerlijk,' mompelde ik waarna het weer stil was, op het fluiten van de vogels na. De stilte duurde voort en ik vond dat prima. Het kon me niet te lang duren. Helaas was er iemand anders die daar niet hetzelfde over dacht. Toch vond ik het niet erg de stem te horen die de stilte verbrak. De stem was bijna beter dan de stilte. Met een glimlach luisterde ik en toen de stilte weer terug keerde opende ik mijn ogen.

Tegenover me zat de meest prachtige persoon ooit. Hij was bleek, dat wel, maar zijn bleek was beter dan al het andere bleek dat er op de wereld was. Hij was niet gewoon bleek, maar prachtig bleek. Daarbij werd het bleke wat verdoezeld door een glinsterende gloed. Zijn lippen – het enige dat niet glinsterde – vormden zich in een scheve glimlach. De linker mondhoek bleef op zijn gebruikelijke plaats.

'Edward.' Ik kneep één oog dicht terwijl ik naar hem keek.

De glimlach werd breder en er werden rechte, witte tanden zichtbaar. 'Ja, liefste?'

Ik glimlachte een beetje verlegen. Hoewel dat al tijden Edwards koosnaampje voor mij was, en hoewel ik al tijden een trouwring droeg, wist ik nog altijd niet zo goed hoe ik moest reageren. Soms voelde ik me niet goed genoeg voor Edward.

'Ik houd van je,' zei ik. 'Met heel mijn hart. Ook al klopt deze niet meer.'

Edward lachte. 'Ik ook van jou, Lauren. Ik ook van jou.'

Zo zat ik samen met Edward in het gras. We zaten aan de rand van het bos, net op de grens van de Quileute grond. Edward had me wel verteld wat ze waren, maar ik kende ze niet zo goed. Jacob was een van de weinige leden die ik een beetje kende. Hij was aardig en altijd vriendelijk tegen ons. Hoewel we praktisch gezien vijanden waren glimlachte hij altijd naar me en hij begroette me ook, zonder enige afkeur in zijn stem.

'Als je het over de duivel hebt,' zei Edward, die mijn gedachten had aangehoord.

Daar was Jacob inderdaad. Wel aan zijn kant van het bos, uiteraard. Aan zijn hand liep een kind. Zijn kind. Het was duidelijk te zien toen het ventje naar Edward en mij glimlachte.

Jemig wat leek hij op Jacob. Zo klein nog maar – ik schatte een jaar of twee drie – en dan al zo veel dingen die bijna gelijk waren aan zijn vader. Zijn huidskleur was dezelfde mix van caramel en chocola en op zijn hoofd groeide hetzelfde pikzwarte haar. De neus van het kleine ventje was misschien iets smaller dan die van Jacob, maar werd onderlijnd door precies dezelfde vorm mond. Het kind droeg een klein houten sterretje aan een kettinkje rond zijn hals. Het enige waarin geen greintje Jacob zat waren de ogen. De helblauwe kijkers konden onmogelijk die van Jacob zijn. Jacobs ogen waren donker, heel donker. Er was geen twijfel over mogelijk dat het kind zijn moeders ogen had.

Zo mooi. Zo fel. Zo levendig.

'Zijn moeder is vast prachtig,' verzuchtte ik.

Jacob glimlachte. 'Ze is beeldschoon. Het mooiste wat me ooit overkwam.'


	42. 42 dankwoordstukjes die bp niet haalden

**Dankwoord.**

Dat was het dan. Het einde van Brandende Pijn. Het is afgelopen, voor altijd, BP is af, gedaan, klaar en komt niet meer terug. Misschien ben je wel blij dat het eindelijk is afgelopen. Misschien ook niet. Wie weet ben je boos omdat je een ander einde wilde, of teleurgesteld dat je nu opzoek moet naar ander leesvoer, of – zoals ik – stiekem wel een beetje verdrietig omdat dit dan toch echt het einde is. Maar, of je nu blij, boos, verdrietig of wat dan ook bent, één ding is nog heel erg belangrijk om te weten: Zonder jullie trouwe fans was BP nooit geweest wat het nu is. Ik ben jullie eeuwig dankbaar. En dan overdrijf ik niet. Jullie verdienen allemaal een plaatsje hier, dus bij deze bedank ik:

Tirsa, in eerste plaats. Zonder jou was BP niet eens begonnen. Bedankt voor je oordeel, ik weet niet eens hoe ik je op een passende manier kan bedanken. Het is niet in woorden uit te drukken. Enorm bedankt. (ik wordt nu al emotioneel, haha)

Esther (FreakOut.) echt geweldig bedankt voor je inbreng. Guys, ook al bedacht ik Lauren, Esther gaf haar een passende naam. En natuurlijk bedankt voor je altijd geweldige humoristische opmerkingen. You're the best.

Mama, jij verdient hier ook een plaatsje. Ook al heb je heel BP nog niet gelezen op het moment dat ik dit schrijf, en ook al weet je al hoe het eindigt, toch wil ik je bedanken voor je aanmoedigingen.

Papa, voor jou geldt hetzelfde. Ik heb echt doorgezet, mede dankzij jou. En bedankt voor je laptop (waar ik nu op typ omdat mijn eigen trouwe computertje het heeft begeven) Deze laptop gaat geschiedenis schrijven, hierop is BP afgemaakt. Dank je. En please, stop zelf niet met schrijven. Je verhaaltjes zijn geweldig.

Verder bedank ik iedereen die de moeite heeft genomen BP te lezen. Gereageerd of niet, op pblijst of toch liever niet, het maakt allemaal niet uit. Jullie, en alleen jullie, waren de reden dat ik BP ben gaan uitwerken. Zonder jullie was dit dus ook nooit afgekomen. Ik weet niet hoe ik jullie moet bedanken.

De allerliefste bedelende stalkers die ik ken (in willekeurige volgorde):

Liez (degene die de allereerste reactie gaf op BP), bingo_lover, Simpletemptation, MisRadcliffe, mislehorse, ...Kir..., esther_love, cynthiaislief (opperfan), lady_star, Miley..., equimare, stokpaardje, lysanne_topaas, lisatjekonijn, Languuuhh, wilzz, Kimmsel, AutumnIt, Veulen_Hoeve, Angel-HT, gizmotjuh, Elodie_x, xHorsj, dussie, Lionking, Dimpie, marinst, nikkyjumpinggirl, Gsmijnheer11, _animalfreak_, nele1231, tamarahorse, penny-10-paard, xChriss., _Eclipse, Ponymens, ursulaxsandy, abi.v, xHorsehamham (geweldige gebruikersnaam), celby1, White_Horses, , TaraGreenleaf, taura-love, l-i-s-a (allen bekend van Horsetycoon) + alle reviewende mensen op fanfiction. (en Ramona heeft hier ook een plekje omdat ze het zo lief vroeg)

Of je BP nu hebt gevolgd vanaf het begin, midden of er aan het eind van de rit bij bent gekomen, jullie zijn allemaal even speciaal voor me. Ook als je hebt gereageerd of gewoon een stille volger was bedank ik je. Again, jullie zijn geweldig!

Love, Anouk.

**Stukjes die BP niet gehaald hebben:**

'Honden blijven wilde dieren, ze zijn niet te vertrouwen.' Jacob snoof.

'Je…hebt ons bespioneerd?' vroeg ik, lichtelijk in shock. Ik had daar mooi wel in mijn nakie gestaan.

'Afgeluisterd, meer niet.'

'Edwa-ahard!' Ik was behoorlijk aan het drammen maar hij bleef er uiterst koel onder.

'Later,' beloofde hij. Hij verzegelde de belofte met een zachte kus op mijn voorhoofd die me deed zuchten.

Verslagen slofte ik terug naar de woonkamer waar het nu angstvallig stil was. Er was geen grommende motor die Edwards vertrek bevestigde – de Volvo maakte amper geluid wanneer hij startte – enkel het gezoem van de garagedeur die open en vervolgens weer dicht ging.

Jacob proestte.

'Wat?' bitste ik.

'Niks,' grijnsde hij.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. 'Je bent zo kinderachtig.'

'Ik ben er trots op.'

'Stil,' siste ik.

'Waarom?'

'Houd nou je mond! Je verpest het stukje. De fans willen een goed verhaal. Niet jou kinderachtige gelal.'

(Oké. Dat laatste zuig ik net even uit mijn duim. Maar hé, ik moet nu ook afkicken van het schrijven he!)


End file.
